Gone
by fan2blindspot
Summary: When a member of the team is missing. Agent Novak's team is charged to lead the case. The two team would have to team to find their missing member until it's too late. Little crossover with Gone but you don't have to know the show to enjoy the story. Set during season 3.
1. Recap

**Recap**

For those who haven't seen the show Gone here is a small summary. However, it is not necessary to have seen the series to understand and appreciate the story.

_Kit "Kick" Lannigan is a survivor of a kidnapping particularly covered. She was abducted at 5 years old by a network of sexual predators and found 6 years later by an FBI agent Frank Novak. Determined to never be a victim again, Kick trains in martial arts and firearms. Today, aged 26 years old, she finds her vocation when Franck persuades her to join a special team in charge of resolving to kidnap and missing persons cases. Kick brings to the team her unique skills of this type of predator. During this captivating mission, she is accompanied by John Bishop, a former army intelligence officer, whose twin brother was kidnapped at the age of seven, James who was a victim of the same network as the young woman, Franck Novak and, Maya Kennedy who was also present during her rescue._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was 2 am in the morning when the young woman arrived in front of her building. She, peacefully, climbed up the four floors to her apartment. Lost in her mind she remembered the last hours of her day. The pretty brunette came back from a night with her colleagues in a bar. Like every time they laughed talking about everything and nothing during hours. She didn't stop talking with her two best friends and they never missed talking point. It was a nice night even if she had to tolerate the view of her partner and his fiancée. It was hard for her to see them so happy, but she knew that behave as if everything was okay was the best thing to do. The Hispanic opened her door thinking about the way she laughed with her best friend all night, but she froze after two steps. Someone went inside she was sure of that. She also thought that this person was still inside, but she didn't want to draw hasty conclusions. Carefully she took her gun and started to study every room. She started at the entrance and then turned right to look at the kitchen, the bedrooms and, the bathroom. Then she continued her way. When she arrived in her living room, she saw a familiar figure near the window. She froze immediately. She knew the intruder all too well. The young woman was not the type to panic quickly but knowing that this man was in her home terrified her. She stepped forward, staying on her guard. If he was there that means that he had a plan. He was prepared for his revenge. So, he probably didn't come alone.

_"__What are you doing here? How did you find me?"_

_"__It's about time! I wait for hours."_

_"__Get out of my apartment now!"_

_"__Come on after fifteen years I thought that I would have a better welcome."_

_"__You leave, now!"_

_"__Don't worry we are going to get out of here."_ The man answered watching in the back of the room.

The young woman turned around just in time to avoid being knocked out. She began to fight with her opponent, but she was tired, taken aback and quite drunk. She knew how to defend herself and easily put her opponent in trouble. A well-placed right hook made her guard vulnerable and a punch in the ribs left her breathless. Very quickly she found herself thrown on her coffee table. She was rung but she still could have her weapon back. The young woman pointed the gun at her assailant. Only she saw trouble because of the shock she had received in the head and she didn't know if she had touched him. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her mouth and past out. The first intruder had just neutralized her with chloroform. Unfortunately, the young woman had only scratched her target. The two men put her in a huge suitcase and left the apartment without any hesitation. What they didn't know was that on the other side of the hall a young neighbor had seen everything and heard everything. She hastened to call the police knowing that she could do nothing more to help her friend.

_"__Police? I leave at 673 Weverly Ave. Brooklyn, NY 11285 and I would want to declare an abduction."_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

During this time in Pittsburgh, a beautiful young blond woman went home with her boyfriend after a night in a restaurant. As often happen lately there is a tension between them. The two young people sat on the sofa and started to fight again.

_"__Noah, I know that I was pretty since the jailbreak … I am truly sorry but with Franck's injury, the research about Bishop's brother and all the investigations I had a lot of work but don't worry it's going to be quieter soon. Franck will get back for the next investigation."_ Kick apologized knowing that she had been absent recently.

_"__I know and I don't blame you. Your job matters. Franck is like a father to you. All of this is a part of you, and I would never ask you to deny it. Moreover, I can't imagine how hard it was to know that your abductor was free but now it's over and even when we are together, I can feel that you are not with me. I really like you Kick but things changed. You can't deny it." _He wasn't angry but it was necessary to admit the truth. His girlfriend had feelings for another man even if she didn't notice it.

_"__Wait what are you talking about? Bishop is my friend that's all. Nothing happened between us …"_

_"__I know and even if we feel good with each other you can't say that we are totally happy or that we have a future. You didn't do something wrong but it's life, sometimes it doesn't work. I see the way you act around each other and the worst is that you both don't see it."_

The young woman looked at her boyfriend shocked. Deeply Kick knew that he had right only it was hard to admit it. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and saw her mentor's name on the screen. If he called so late it was because of a case. A few minutes later she put down the phone and started to talk.

_"__A 30 years old young woman is missing in NYC. Apparently, it was a violent abduction. It's an ex-cop with a lot of enemies so we were called but if you …"_

_"__No, it's okay … You deserve to be happy Kick and to find true love but we both know that we aren't soulmates. Good luck and take care of you."_ She looked at him for a few seconds, kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her travel bag and headed for the airport.

Once at her destination, she boarded in the private jet, barely greeting her teammates. She settled at her post. They saw that something was wrong, but it was not the moment. Franck began the briefing, thinking that he would go to speak to his protege when he would have the time.

_"__Our victim is Natasha Audrey Zapata, 30 years old, single and without children. She was abducted two hours ago in her apartment. Her neighbor warned the police. Apparently, there are a violent fight and a shotgun. Our suspects are two Hispanic, brown men. They put her in a suitcase and left. The NYPD arrived almost immediately but when they saw that she was an ex-cop, an ex-FBI in a special unit for five years they gave us the case. She seems to work in the private sector for two years. We have almost any indication about her colleagues, friends or about her work. The fact is after doing this kind of work for so long she had to become careful. It's easy to say that she didn't have an easy childhood with an alcoholic mother, a violent father and two little brothers whose she had to take care of alone. Here again, the file is brief. The priority will be to find more information about this young woman. James, you search everything: social networks, internet, FBI database and more if it's necessary. I read the list of people she helped to stop they weren't angels. I can't even imagine what the classified part of her file should look like, so if one of these people is our kidnapper the time is running out. Once in New York, we will go to the crime scene to inspect the apartment and question the neighbors. Understood?"_

_"Understood."_ They all answered as one. They didn't know a lot about their disappeared but knowing that she had been part of the police force made them even more motivated. It was one of them who was in danger. The team was nevertheless puzzled by the lack of information and the team leader thought there was something fishy behind all that.

During the short hour of the flight, James continued his search, in vain because apart from some indications on her family he didn't learn anything about the young woman. Franck decided to call the FBI director to declassify the file of the former agent but again he ran into a wall. His superior told him that if he had no proof that the kidnapping had anything to do with her past in the FBI, he could do nothing for national security reasons. Bishop was worried about her teammate and friend. He decided to go see her.

_"__Hey, are you ok?"_ He asked, sitting next to her.

_"__Yes, don't worry I'm just a little tired"_ Kick lied unconvincingly. She was more than disturbed by her breakup with Noah. The young woman knew that it was a good thing. She liked him a lot, but their relationship was not working anymore. It was obvious. In addition, the blonde was disturbed by the reference to Bishop. Kick knew that their relationship had become ambiguous lately. She wondered what exactly they were for each other.

_"__Are you sure?"_

_"__Yeah everything is fine please don't worry"_ She smiled touched.

_"__If you say but I hope you know I'm here if you ever want to talk"_ He assured frankly.

_"__Oh, I don't doubt about it."_

The two young people looked at each other tenderly for several minutes. They didn't need to talk to understand each other. They feel good together. They knew each other's past, their fears and, their weaknesses. It made everything so much simpler. After a while their chief interrupted them.

_"__I realized something when I did my research. I worked with our victim about ten years ago. I was on several missing children in Harlem and the FBI had asked for the assistance of the local police."_

_"__Do you remember anything in particular about her?"_ Bishop asked.

_"__It was a very good recruit: intelligent, amazing instinct, guts and a lot of empathy. The investigation took only a few weeks, but she made a very good impression. I thought she did not have an easy life because she had a way of behaving and understanding the people of this neighborhood. Although she was young at the time, you could feel she had already had her problems."_

_"__You think it could be related to her past?"_

_"__Honestly, I don't know, it can be related to a lot of things. I had the director he refuses to give us access to the file. I don't know what this girl has become but I feel that this case is more complicated than we think. I don't think she works in the private as her file says."_

_"__What do you think?" _His protege questioned.

_"__An old cop, five years at the FBI, very little detail, careful in my opinion this girl has a very special job. I bet you whatever you want that this company belongs to the CIA or the NSA," _

_"__If this is it, we will know very quickly because regardless of her original agency they will try to get us the case,"_ Agent Novak added the.

_"Anyway, we just have to wait and see," _Kick finished.

They looked dubious and continued to talk until the flight landed. It was now six o'clock in the morning. Once in New York, the whole team went to the apartment of their victim hoping to find more information. If they had no new evidence soon none of them thought the young woman would survive long.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Reade arrived early at the NYO this morning. Patterson called him about some paperwork about the tattoo database. He fixed the problem rapidly and went to his office to work. Progressively he saw all his subordinate arrived but after a while, he noticed that someone wasn't here. In fact, it was almost eight o'clock in the morning and his best friend wasn't at her desk. It was extremely strange because she always was in the first. During the last weeks, she was here earlier than ever. Intrigued the deputy director went to look after his teammate. He went in the open space where nobody had seen her. At the corner of a corridor, he met Jane and Kurt who were not aware of the location of the pretty brunette.

_"__You know we drank a lot last night and we all went back home really late. Maybe she just forgot to wake up." _The young woman suggests trying to reassure her friend.  
_"I don't know. It's true that Zapata is not a morning person, but it doesn't look like her to be so late without telling anything. Moreover, we did worse than that in the past."  
"Yeah, I agree. Listen we will go to see Patterson and if she doesn't have news. If we can't have her on the phone or localized her, we will go to her apartment to be sure that everything is okay" _Kurt proposed also worried. His friend was right, this kind of behavior was not in the habits of their colleague. Even if an exception was always possible, they did a job where doubt was not allowed. Tasha had made a lot of fearsome enemies by working for the FBI and probably even more with the CIA. They had to be careful, not to jump to conclusions. The three teammates went to the laboratory to inquire with their favorite blonde.

_"__Hey, sweetie did you heard from Tash' since last night," _Jane asked her friend.  
_"Absolutely not why? Isn't she arrived?" _The young woman asked surprised.  
_"No, and we didn't receive text or call. We are a little bit worried." _Reade confessed. He had a bad feeling.  
_"It's true that it's not normal but she had trouble to sleep recently. Maybe the alcohol and the tiredness made her miss her alarm. Moreover, her phone can be off."_ The computer scientist suggests.  
_"Indeed, she was really tired for a few weeks."_ The brunette confirmed.  
_"She did not tell me about it. Did she tell you why?"_ The assistant director interrogated surprised to hear that. Her friend had not told him anything about sleep disorder or anything worrying. He felt sad that she didn't confess to him especially that it looked rather serious. The two young women looked at each other successively. For them, it was out of the question that they reveal the confidences made by Tasha. They were not going to tell Reade that she was in love with him. His proposal to Megan had broken her heart and keeping her feelings for her was killing her slowly. But they didn't want to say that to Reade certainly not when he asked her to be his witness. It was not their role.  
_"Yes, but it's her private life,"_ Jane answered.  
_"I respect that, but we don't know where she is and …"  
"Listen I don't know what happen right now but believe me it's not linked." _The blonde said without hesitation.  
_"You can't be sure after all if …"_  
_"Yes, I am. If it can reassure you, I will try to ping her phone and to call at her apartment."_

The computer scientist did some manipulations on her computer and found that she couldn't locate or turn on the phone. It was probably a battery failure. The young woman had not told her colleagues, but she was worried too. In recent times, in addition to her feelings for Reade, her friend seemed to have something else in her mind. She seemed on edge and almost scared. Several times she had tried to talk to her teammate, but Tasha always replied that she was simply tired. Patterson picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's landline. After a few rings, she heard a man's voice through the phone.

"Who are you?" She asked under the intrigued gaze of her friends. The stranger introduced himself and explained to her the reason for his presence. When she understood the reason for her colleague absence, the pretty blonde broke down. She took a chair and sat down. After a few minutes of conversation under the anxious look of his team, Patterson greeted his interlocutor and hung up. She took a deep breath and began to speak. She looked at her friends one by one, explained the situation to them and their world collapsed.  
_"I just got on the phone the special agent of the FBI John Bishop. Tasha was attacked on her way home last night. Apparently, a neighbor heard an argument, a fight, and shots. When the police arrived on the scene the door was open, and the apartment was completely ransacked. They found a good amount of blood and the witness told them that she had seen two men. Given that his file is classified they didn't know her real work and the case was entrusted to the team of the office specializing in disappearances. We must go to his apartment to ..."  
"Patterson we don't understand anything. Breathe and re-explain us. What is happening? Where is Tasha?"_ Kurt questioned, starting to think about the worst.  
_"Kurt ... Tasha is missing. Nobody knows where she is or even ... or even if she is alive."_


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After getting a grip on themselves, the four agents went to their friend's apartment to learn more. During the journey, they all stay very quiet, immersed in their own thoughts. Kurt kept wondering what had happened. If this kidnapping had to do with the police, the FBI, the CIA or if it was personal. Anyway, they would know it very quickly. In any case, he hoped that the young woman will get out unscathed from this whole story because he can't imagine this team, their family, without her. Tasha was like his little sister, a stubborn sister who follows her own path but whom we love despite everything. Her, Jane and Patterson were inseparable, and they formed a real trio, always there for each other whatever happened. The agent knew that his wife and the computer specialist would not recover even Tasha died. As for Reade even though he had not yet realized it was more than obvious that the brunette was the love of his life and that losing her would destroy him. Weller also promised to do everything to make him open his eyes once their friend found because life was too short to spoil it. They arrived at their destination and still so quietly the two young women got out of the car. Seeing that his best friend did not move he tried to get him out of his torpor.

_"Reade, we have arrived." _The assistant director looked up directly through the rear-view mirror with such pain that it turned Weller's heart.  
_"Kurt … I … I can't …"  
"I know Reade, but we are going to find her. She is strong so she will hang in there and we are going to bring her home."_ The agent tries to be convincing. He was scared too but it wasn't the time to fall apart.

They also got out of the car and went to their colleague's apartment. The four agents had to show their badges to the officers on duty to be able to go into what was now a crime scene. When they entered, they could see that the living room had been ransacked and that there were large traces of blood on the walls. Police officers and the FBI, as well as scientific teams, were active everywhere.  
_"Oh my god, what the hell happen here?" _Jane whispered shocked.  
_"It's what we try to find out. Can I know who you are and how did you get here?"_ A 30 years old Hispanic agent asked.  
_"You should be Agent Bishop. We were on the phone half an hour ago. I am agent Patterson, and this is agent Weller, Jane and deputy director Reade. We are FBI too, from the NYO. We are Tasha's colleague. We are her friends too." _The blonde said weakly.  
_"So, she is still with the FBI. Why isn't it in her file?"_ James wondered as he approached the newcomers armed with his computer and his gloves.  
_"Because she doesn't work for them with them. Her position must have a secret defense clearance. CIA or NSA? I am Franck Novak I lead this team. I also had the opportunity to work with Zapata when she was in the police almost ten years ago now."  
"That's right, Tasha is now part of CIA. We are leading a joint unit on a sensitive case,"_ Jane continued seeing that her best friend was too lost in their thought to speak. All of Novak's team had gathered around newcomers to found more information.  
_"Listen, I know you started investigating, but Tasha is our friend and she has access to sensitive information so we'll take over the case,"_ Reade said, ready to do anything to find his teammate._  
"I fully understand your concern and we take this case very seriously given your friend's job, but we have ordered from the FBI director himself," _Bishop interrupted, trying to be as understanding as possible. The four agents looked at each other surprised._  
"Wait Keaton left the full powers to the FBI. This is absolutely not normal,"_ The computer scientist said to Edgar. They were all shocked and had more questions than ever._  
"You are right it probably means that it has nothing to do with her work at CIA but in this case, I don't see why no one has warned us,"_ The African American retorted speaking to his young colleague._  
"It seems personal. According to our witness, your friend seemed to know her attacker,"_ Kennedy interrupted suddenly._  
"A witness? She knew them?"_ They all wondered._  
"Agent Novak you received orders. We understand very well, and we are not questioning your skills or those of your team, but we will not stay away while waiting to know if Tasha is alive,"_ Kurt announced just as disturbed as his colleagues. The idea that their friend could already being dead scared them like hell. Hearing the words of his colleague Reade became suddenly pale. He couldn't lose his best friend; it was totally inconceivable. Kick decided to speak first by turning to the team with a compassionate look._  
"This is quite understandable." _She then turned to her mentor and took him apart from them to talk more discreetly. Meanwhile Edgar, as deputy director, phoned the Washington office to find out exactly what was the deal. A few minutes later he visibly got back on his nerves._  
"The director wants to keep this internally and they think that we would be too involved in the case to be objective,"_ He announced completely messed up. He knew the reputation of this team and they were indeed very talented only he couldn't remain inactive in such a situation. It was Tasha, his Tasha.

_"Franck maybe we could collaborate. Between the private and the professional sides, we have a lot to cover. We would do the same thing; we did the same thing "_ The compassionate blonde said. She could easily see how much these agents linked to each other, and she sincerely believed that collaboration would be the most effective way to find their victim.  
_"You are right ... Good listen if it suits you, we take care of the case officially, but we can work together. Personally, I do not have a problem."  
"Thank you for the offer we would appreciate a lot," _Patterson replied with their understanding.

The other three agents also nodded because they did have a lot of track to cover and in a short time. In addition to a case too personal a fresh look was always useful. This new team began to get to know each other by talking about how they would proceed to find Zapata as quickly as possible. They agreed that the team would review the leads on Tasha's investigations for the FBI and the CIA and that the disappearances unit would dig into the personal aspect of Natasha's life as well as all business she had treated when she returned to the police.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once the formalities were put in place the agents went to serious matters. The scientist unit had combed the place only they had found nothing. Nevertheless, for Bishop, it was not proof that there was nothing to see. It could be all the contrary. It just changed the profile of their suspect.

_"We searched the entire apartment for information, but nothing seems to be missing does something seem different from usual?"_ The man asked to determine if the home of the young woman had been searched. After all, something could have been caught or moved without anyone noticing, an object with special meaning.

Jane, Patterson, Weller, and Reade began to watch their friend's living room with more attention. With the damage, they saw they could say that the attack was violent, and that Tasha fought back with all her strength. They began to move in the other rooms of the apartment. They felt uncomfortable with the idea of searching in the intimacy of their friend especially since she was usually very discreet about her private life. Only it was a necessary evil. They spotted nothing until they arrived in the bedroom. The two men had never come and felt embarrassed, but their two colleagues had already returned to this room for various reasons and continued to observe.

Meanwhile, Reade stared at the scene with a vacant look. More than once during their partnership he had dreamed of being in this room. Only in his dreams, he was with his colleague and he showed her how much he loved and wanted her. Today many things had changed. Edgar was engaged, Zapata was part of the CIA and they were less close than before. She was more on the reserve and confiding less. He missed it a lot. After a few minutes, he came out of his torpor at the sound of the voice of Patterson's voice.

_"This may be nothing, but I came last week, the frames on her bedside table were not in that order and the photo albums were not out." _At this announcement, the young assistant director turned to the small furniture next to the bed to observe the images. There were one or two of her brothers with her nephew and niece, some of the whole team, some of them about her, Jane and Patterson, but the most surprising thing for him was that he found some pictures just the two of them. There were three exactly. The first was from the office's Christmas party in the first year of their partnership. The second was taken at a baseball game that they went to see together. The last, his favorite, was taken at Jane and Kurt wedding. They were dancing tenderly embraced. They both smiled and the policeman remembered that he had never found her as beautiful as at that time. She was radiant and for the first time in a long time, she seemed totally happy, at peace. During this evening he had hardly left his partner. They had laughed, danced, talked, and even fell asleep in the same hotel room. Even when they were in a group with their friends they had never been separated. Nothing had happened between them that night, however, they had never been so close. He was very troubled to see that his partner attached so much importance to their moments.

_"Is it unusual for her?"_ Kick questioned, looking for clues about the type of predator they were dealing with.  
_"Yeah yes, Tasha is not the kind of person who cares about decorating or being nostalgic enough to bring out old albums. That is not impossible, but I find it strange."  
"We will continue to explore all the tracks but for now it confirms our hypothesis that it would be a personal crime,"_ Agent Novak reported.  
_"It's true that it looks more and more like that. You mentioned a witness. Can we talk to him?" _Weller asked, finding the situation more and more worrying.  
_"Of course. This is her neighbor she is in her apartment with police officers who take her statement. Bishop and Kennedy have already interviewed her but go ahead if you want."_

The four agents, accompanied by Kick, went to meet their witness. When they arrived, they could see a blonde about 22 years old who looked completely shocked.  
_"Amanda, I do not know if you remember me, I'm a friend of Tasha," _Patterson started softly. She didn't want to rush the young woman afraid to scared her.  
_"Yes, I remember you, we've already crossed paths, you're her FBI colleagues, are you?" She _asked, looking at the entire team. She had already seen them all the company of Zapata. In addition, her neighbor had told her a lot about her friends. The two young women were quite close because the Hispanic saw her as a little sister and she often confided about her relationship with the team members. This was especially true since she had started working with the FBI again.  
_"That's it. I know the police have questioned you, but would it bother you that we discuss a moment,"_ The computer scientist continued with the same tone.  
_"Absolutely not. I will do all that is necessary to help you to find Tasha. She is so kind and she has done so much for me in recent months."  
"What do you mean by that?"_ Jane asked intrigued. Amanda looked at them panicked.  
_"Listen I fully understand that some things are personal but in this kind of business, we can't avoid leads. We must absolutely know everything you can tell us about the past months. It can sometimes seem unrelated and sometimes it is, but we can't really presume anything,"_ Franck explained trying to be as understanding as possible. He could see that the young woman was broken.  
_"I come from Alabama but for three years I study law in Columbia. I met Tasha when I moved. Three months ago, now I stayed late at the library to study with one of my classmates. Only when we were alone, he became more enterprising and when I pushed him back, he continued and he ... He raped me ... After that, I went home. I didn't think anymore; I was on autopilot. Arriving in the hall I saw Tasha. You must have had a very long day because she seemed exhausted, but that didn't stop her. She immediately saw how bad I felt. I don't know if she understood what had happened but without asking any questions, she took me home and stayed all night. After that, she listened to me and encouraged me without ever forcing me to speak, go to the police or even go out again. She pushed me to overcome my fears and fortunately otherwise I could never have moved but she never pushed too hard. Even when it comes to going to the police, she told me to take the time. For an old cop, I would have thought she would have done the opposite. I know Tasha is the kind of person who hides her feelings but honestly, she's one of the most understanding and caring people I know. Since that night, as soon as she had time, she came to see me, and we talk as much about serious things as banalities. Much more than we did in the past even though it had already happened."_  
_"You ended up going to see the police?"_ Patterson questioned, taking her hand as a sign of support. She was moved by the pain of the blonde. Such behavior did not surprise her from Zapata quite the contrary. She knew her friend enough to know she was more sensitive, gentle and generous that she does let appear.

_"Yes, after three days. As soon as they started to interrogate him, he confessed and immediately decided to plead guilty. He took 10 years instead of 20. "  
"I know these are very personal questions but apart from that what were you talking about with Tasha?"_ Bishop asked. He was aware that it had to be very hard for the student, but he knew that this kind of complicity could lead to confidences and that's exactly what they needed now. _"All and nothing, my studies, her work, our loves, things like that,"_ The blonde replied taking care to remain evasive. Her neighbor told her about her feelings for her partner and she knew how the situation was painful for the pretty brunette. She would betray her secret for nothing in the world. Besides that, it was useless. And, the young woman was sure that the policewoman had informed her best friends then they would know what to do.

_"I noticed she was more anxious during the past weeks, but she didn't tell us why. Is there a chance that she told you?"_ The tattooed girl asked, desperately searching for a track.  
_"I also perceived it but when I asked her the question she kicked into touch. There was something that disturbed her, but I felt it was personal, so I preferred not to insist. It's not too much of her kind to talk about her feelings unless she is really in pain. Honestly, as I told the officer the only thing that seemed odd was that after receiving a letter, she changed her locks, added an alarm and she assured that her name appeared neither on mailboxes nor intercoms. She also had her mail redirected."_  
_"She was afraid of something but why did not she tell us about it?" _Reade asked completely lost. He blamed himself he had not been attentive enough: sleep disturbances, Patterson's insinuations and now that. It was too much for him.  
_"I honestly have no idea, but I know how much she cares about you, about all of you. If she's hiding something from you, it's because she had her reasons,"_ She reassured, touched by the apparent distress of the agent.  
_"Why do you think Tasha knew her attacker?"_  
_"I couldn't hear everything, but she seems very familiar with him. On top of that, they fought several minutes before everything stopped. It seems to me that she asked him to leave and that he refused to say that it had been a long time since they had seen each other. I'm sorry I can't tell you more I barely noticed their faces."_  
_"It is already a lot, thanks for everything and don't worry we will leave police officers in front of your apartment just as a precaution," Agent Novak explained. He didn't think Amanda was in danger, but he didn't want to take any chances."  
"I would have liked to do more but when I heard the shots I panicked. Maybe if I had ..." _  
_"Absolutely not, you would have put yourself in danger and it would not have done anything good. You made the best decision possible,"_ Kick guarantees. If she had intervened, the young woman would probably have been shot.

The agents continued to ask a few questions and then left, promising Amanda to keep her updated. She assured them that she remained at their disposal if they needed and then they all went on the plane that served as HQ and they were joined by Rich to find their missing colleague.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"James found me this letter. I want to know what it is about; you have carte blanche. Kennedy, you take care to trace her movements of the last weeks. The scientist unit analyses the evidence of the apartment and the surveillance cameras around. I know you will not like it, but I have to interrogate you to be able to make a preliminary profile of your friend, " _Franck told to Jane, Patterson, Kurt, Reade, and Rich.  
_"Is it really necessary? I mean, we don't know anything more,"_ The brunette asked, unfamiliar with the techniques in a missing investigation.  
_"It is, most of the time people notice things without realizing it and I know that you are trained to that but in my experience when it comes to a loved one it is very different. In addition, it is always useful to identify the personality of a kidnapping victim to determine the exact motive of the aggressor. I understand that it is disturbing, but it could prove very useful,"_ Kick explained knowing that like her the young woman was not a trained FBI agent but a consultant. _"Of course, I understand. Do what you have to do,"_ Jane answered. Kurt had told him about the abilities of this team and their success rate. There was no doubt that they were the best in their field. And the state in which they were all proved well that they couldn't think straight._  
"To go faster Bishop, Kick and I will interview you in small groups rather than individually."_

The three agents began by questioning Jane, Patterson, and Rich, and they would do the same with Weller and Reade. They began by asking routine questions and then went into the thick of things.  
_"You told Amanda that you noticed Tasha' stress What made you think that?"_ Franck asked turning to the young computer specialist and her colleague. They had already established that Rich and Zapata had no personal connection.  
_"Nothing particular she seemed to have difficulties to sleep and she was more withdrawn, but it was more an impression than anything else. I didn't think at all that it could be something serious I thought it was related to ... Well, I never thought she could be in danger." _  
_"In connection with what?  
"Nothing important," _The pretty blonde replied. Jane knew what she wanted to talk about, and she had enough hold on Rich to shut him up only she was reluctant to talk about her best friend's private life especially since it didn't have any connection.  
_"It does not cost anything to talk about it,"_ the brunette suggested to her friend. They looked at each other with a knowing air.  
_"Okay, but it really has nothing to do with her kidnapping. In any case, I would appreciate if it could stay between us and just between us because only Jane and I know this information".  
"As long as it is not vital to the investigation all that you tell us will remain in this room,"_ John reassured intrigued.  
_"Thanks, and Rich, the instructions are also valid for you,"_ the computer scientist said, turning to her friend.  
_"Do you know me? I'm a grave. In addition, I think I know what you're going to say,"_ The former criminal guarantees trying to relax his colleague. He was not close to Tasha but this time he felt that it was different, that the situation was serious. He knew the team well enough to know that no one would recover if she died. Patterson rolled her eyes and resumed her speech. _"For several years already Tasha and Reade have a rather ambiguous relationship. A few months ago, now she realized that she had feelings for him, far deeper feelings than friendship. Sincerely, I think it's much older, but since the team was reformed things have changed and she realizes it. Finally, he got engaged a month ago and he asked him to be his wedding witness. She was already hurt to have to keep her feelings for her but after that, she was even sadder. When she started to lose sleep, I thought it was for that and it's not necessarily wrong but when I heard Amanda speak, I realized there was more."  
"Do other people know about this?" Kick questioned sadly. This young woman didn't have an easy life and today she was still suffering.  
"Yes, definitely it's pretty obvious actually. I don't know what you all have in this team but it's not because you are super trained agents that you are good at hiding your feelings,"_ answered spontaneously. Jane smiled weakly and then spoke. _  
"For once I agree with you. I did not talk about it with my husband, but it would not surprise me that he noticed it too. Honestly apart from Reade, everyone has seen it."  
"And she never thought about telling him?"_ The blonde continued, beginning to feel uncomfortable. She never liked searching in the private life of the victims but with the young woman, it was even worse. She seemed strong, independent, and desperate to make others happy, even if that means sacrificing herself. Kick respected her and admired her. _  
_"Absolutely not she is convinced that it's not reciprocal and that he is better without her. Which is silly because no matter Reade's feelings he cares about her too much to hurt her. After all, two years ago he was in her place." _  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"He was injured during a risky op. When she took him home, he kissed her and told her that he loved her. As she did not answer he said it was painkillers but honestly I don't believe it for a minute."  
"I am not sure why Agent Zapata rejected him if she already had feelings for him?"_ _  
_"Let's say that Tasha is the kind of person who is more afraid of having a broken heart than having a weapon on her or of defusing a bomb in the middle of Central Park," Jane said with regret. _  
_"Do you know where it might come from? Trauma during childhood maybe or something related to her family?" Bishop questioned persuaded to have a track. _  
"I don't have any idea. All I can tell you is that she has two brothers, a nephew, a niece, and her grandmother. For the rest, Tasha hardly ever talks about her family or her childhood."  
"We were already aware of the existence of this part of her family they should also arrive within an hour but it's also the only information we could find."  
"Sorry, but we can't help you anymore. I don't think Weller has more information, but you should ask Reade if Tasha confided to someone about her childhood it is him," _Patterson suggested, smiling weakly. She promised herself that as soon as they found Zapata, she would make her two best friends talk to each other. The young blonde couldn't stand to see them unhappy and deep inside her she knew that Edgar also had feelings for the brunette. The pretty informatician couldn't imagine a world where they were not happy together. They were totally perfect for each other. She couldn't imagine that Tasha would not come back alive. It was unthinkable.

They continued to discuss for several minutes. Then the team went to the interrogation of Reade and Weller. They asked usual questions and went to more personal questions.  
_"What can you tell us about Zapata's family?"_ John asked again.  
_"No much outside of what is in his file. I know she didn't have an easy childhood, but I really have no details. She didn't talk about it, never,"_ Weller began.  
_"I know that her mother died a long time ago, but I don't know anything about her father. She is close to her grandmother because she has raised her since her 14. I know she is also protective of her brothers. She took care of them alone for a long time. She literally loves her nephew and niece even if she doesn't see them as often as she would like,"_ Edgar smiled at this last remark. She couldn't help but show him every picture of them in her phone and telling him about each of their exploits, jokes or giggles. It didn't bother him. To be honest he found it adorable. Tasha looked totally relaxed and happy during these moments. Often, he thought about the fact that she would make an amazing mom.  
_"Assistant director Reade in our research we saw that you are Zapata's closest friend, is there anything you could remember and which nobody would know?"_ Franck questioned. He wanted to know where he was positioned in his relationship with her teammate to determine who the girl could have confided.  
_"Please no ceremony, Reade will be fine and no I don't think so. Honestly, we were less close since she had resigned to join the CIA. We fought when she decided to leave, and we didn't talk for a year. We reconnected during the creation of the unit. Even if things are better it's different and she doesn't talk to me anymore. I mean not like before."_

Novak was about to ask him a new question, but he was interrupted when James knocked on the door and then returned.  
_"The family of Agent Zapata has arrived. I had the opportunity to talk with her brothers. They think they know what the letter contained."_

Weller and Reade looked at each other worried. They knew that no matter what, the contents of this mail had terrorized their friend, which meant that something terrible was happening. All they wished was that she had called for their help.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The five agents left the interrogation room and came face to face with two men, two women, one older woman, and two children. Edgar immediately recognized the family of Zapata as he had seen pictures more than once.

_"__You must be agent Novak. I am Javier Zapata here is my wife Karen and our twins Ricky and Elena,"_ One of the two men began to talk.  
_"Luke,"_ The second continued colder. It was obviously the youngest.  
_"Hello, my name is Rosa I am Natasha's grandmother. Excuse my grandson behavior, but we are all very worried,"_ The woman smiled weakly at trying to maintain appearances. She was terrified of losing her granddaughter, as she had always been since she joined the police but this time it was different. If their hypothesis was true, she had to be found as quickly as possible because she was probably living hell and it would eventually kill her.  
_"Don't worry we completely understand. If you don't mind, we have a conference room where we will be more comfortable to speak," _Franck suggested.  
_"Of course, but we would prefer that the children don't hear what we had to say, and we didn't want to leave them alone if ... Would there be a place where they could remain?"  
"Of course, I'm going to ask one of our technicians to look after them and give them something to do,"_ Kennedy reassured. They put the children in a corner with coloring pages and then they all went to the conference room and settled down.

_"__According to what our colleague told us you think you have an idea of the person who was able to kidnap Tasha. Can you tell us who and why?"_ Kick questioned calmly. The two brothers looked at each other worried. They were not comfortable talking about Tasha's childhood in front of her colleagues, but they had no choice. Their older sister's life was in danger.  
_"We received the same letter as our sister, the one that you thought disturbed her so much that she made her apartment safer. It concerned our father's parole. He had been in prison for fifteen years and was released last week,"_ The one oldest said. Surprised Jane, Patterson, Weller, Reade, and Rich looked at each other in turn.  
_"From your head, I guess Natasha never told you about him,"_ Rosa said, sighing.  
_"And it surprises you after everything this monster made to her," _The second brother began annoying.  
_"Luke, I know it's hard and he deserves a lot worse than what he had, but you have to stay calm and focus. All that matter is to bring your sister back. I know Tasha would hate that, but we don't have a choice,"_ His grandmother continued trying to appease him.  
_"I know sorry it's just that ..."  
"Don't apologize we understand. It must be very difficult, but your grandmother is right. We have many leads confirming that this is a personal act and we need to know about your father to determine the chances that he will be her kidnapper. The more we know about him, the more easily we'll find him,"_ Kick said reassuringly. They could all see that this man had obviously hurt his children a lot and it was a very good track to follow even though they didn't have the slightest idea of the horrible truth.

_"__Our dad is a monster. He beat our mother as soon as he had the chance until he finally killed her. We lived in a neighborhood where the cops didn't even care to come so it was classified as an accident and we remained under his care. We became his new punching balls. He was constantly drunk and completely smashed. We lived in a slum and we almost never had food. Tasha was doing her best to take care of us. Sometimes she was obligated to steal food from grocery stores in the neighborhood so that we could feed ourselves. Even when she did it, she gave us everything even when she was starving. Most of the time Tash' managed to cash in on us. More than once he left her unconscious, almost dead but she never flanked. She was ready to do anything to protect us. One night when she was fifteen, he went into a spin even more than usual. When he finished, she was barely breathing and with Luke, we really thought she was going to die. Ambulances didn't come so we stole a car and took her to the hospital. The doctors managed to save her, but they didn't believe our story, so they called the social services"  
"I was not aware of their existence until the police warned me but when I learned that I had three grandchildren, one in a coma and that there were suspicions of mistreatment. I was shocked. Quickly I made a request for custody to the social services and they made an inquiry. We discovered all that their father was doing to them. Tasha woke up three days after her operation and when the police interrogated her, she finally confessed that he was not just beating her,"_ The older woman confessed with sobs in her voice. When the team realized the horrible truth, they were stunned. Especially, Reade and Patterson, they were the closest to the pretty brunette. The young man was horrified that the woman he had been in love with, who always held a special place in his heart, had experienced such filthy things. He wanted to vomit but he did his best to keep appearances.

_"__She had never told anyone, but he was abusing her since she had 9 and sometimes, he sold her to dealers for drugs or alcohol. When the police arrested him, they managed to get him shot for beating and injury, attempted murder and sexual abuse of a minor. He took 20 years at Rikers, but he came out 5 years earlier supposedly for good behavior. At the time he had promised that he would have his revenge. Since we learned that he is free we don't leave our children. If Tasha looked scared it could only be him,"_ Luke finished completely shot. All his life he felt guilty because he hadn't been able to protect his sister. Even if they were only children, he felt guilty for letting her take everything on her and not having seen the hell she was living. Agent Novak turned to Kennedy and James to give them instructions to continue the investigation and then continued the interrogation.  
_"I know that Natasha has a lot of enemies because her job, but it can't be a coincidence, not just after his release,"_ Rosa said.  
_"It seems very unlikely. We have a witness who has heard and seen the kidnappers, we will have her come to see if she can confirm that. Meanwhile, agents try to locate him."  
"If there is one thing that we can't remove to him it is that it is far from stupid. He had fifteen years to think so it's not going to be easy. He has connections to stay hide",_ Javier said completely defeatist.  
_"I understand your reaction, but you must not give up. We have already been dealing with kidnappings of this type and we will do whatever it takes to find her. In addition, your sister is strong and smart. She was trained by the CIA so even if it's personal I'm sure she'll do her best to stay alive while we pick her up," _Kick tried to be positive. She wanted to do everything to reassure them and she believed what she had just said. The problem was she also knew that this kind of predator could quickly get out of control. Moreover, it would be very difficult for agent Zapata to think rationally enough to ensure her survival. After all, she had every reason to be angry, terrified and completely disturbed. She knew this kind of situation too well because she felt the same when Mell Foster came back. The young woman realized that her childhood had not been very different from that of their victim. The only thing separating them was that Tasha had to endure all these horrors in her own home, from her own father. She had suffered somewhere she should have felt safe from someone who was supposed to protect her. All of Novak's staff left to get back to work while the team and the Zapata family continued to chat.

_"__It's quite right we'll do everything to find Tasha. She's family so no one will give up until she gets home," _Weller continued. He was scared too, and he was very shocked by what he had just learned, however, he knew that there was truth in what the young blonde had just said. Zapata was strong, he had always known, and after what he had just learned, Kurt realized that she was so much more than all of them could imagine. Only he also knew that no one was invincible, and he was afraid that if they couldn't find her this kidnapping would be her breaking point. However, he wanted to hope because nothing is ever lost in advance. If they didn't have the proof that she died he would hope, he would be strong for his friends, his wife, this broken family and for Natasha his little sister.  
_"You know Tash loves you all and she considers you as her second family. Since she met you, we really could observe a real difference in her behavior. She has become more open, joyful and more expressive. She only survived. Thanks to you, she has learned again how to live, to be happy and to be open to others. Believe me, she trusts you, she didn't want you to you saw her as a weak and defenseless victim,"_ Karen didn't want the team to feel betrayed. She knew Tasha since high school. It was thanks to their friendship that she had met her husband. They were close and the young woman knew the feelings of her sister-in-law towards her teammates. Even when the Hispanic had fallen in love with her partner, she had understood it right away. Karen had always admired her strength and courage, so she promised herself to do everything in her power to help and support her.  
_"We are aware don't worry,"_ Jane reassured immediately.  
_"I know Tasha for more than seven years now and even if we don't talk about everything, we trust each other at 200%. I understand why she didn't tell us about it, and don't worry, it will never change our opinion. Not knowing her past doesn't mean we don't know who she is today. In addition I had the honor to be her partner for four years, I saw her fight with men of twice her size without difficulty, kick the buttocks to a band of Turkish terrorists while we were completely disarmed, speak to victims of horrible acts without ever saying a wrong word and getting a confession when no one was able to do it. Like everyone else she has faults, she is human. Tasha is a lot of things but weak is not a word I would use to describe her, never. She is not a victim; she is a survivor."_

Reade didn't know why he said all this to these strangers, but he thought every word he just said. Nothing and no one would make him change his opinion of his best friend. Even if they had their difficulties, he knew who she was. Rosa looked at the young man in front of her touched. She was touched by the accuracy of his words and happy that her little girl had such a caring man at her side. After the deputy director's speech, the small group began to discuss and in turn family and friends shared memories of the pretty brunette hoping that they would have the opportunity to create many more in the future.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Tasha emerged a few hours after her abduction she didn't recognize where she was. Her whole body ached, and she was sitting on a chair, tied so she couldn't move. She had trouble breathing and it took her a moment to have a correct vision. According to her symptoms and with the little medical knowledge she had Zapata deduced that she had several fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and probably a concussion.

After several minutes passing to regain consciousness and list her wounds, the Hispanic began to look around. The room was big, huge. The walls and floor were in concrete. Old machines, boxes, and containers were hanging here and there. The young woman could smell stale, perceive the humidity in the room and hear what must have been a water leak and a subway or train line. With all these details she realized that she was in an abandoned warehouse only hundreds existed in Manhattan. Unfortunately, she had been unconscious for several hours, they could easily get her out of the city or even from the state. Very quickly Natasha understood that to get out of here she should be able to get to know the number of kidnappers, their firepower and location as accurately as possible. Attempting to escape without more detail would be suicide.

Once she had made an inventory of both her environment and physical injury brunette had nothing to do. She began to think and remember. She knew that these kind of ideas were dangerous and that if she began to remember her childhood she couldn't think clearly anymore. No matter how strong she was because no matter how hard she had worked to advance and create the life she had today her past always came back to haunt her.

She never slept the first night after a difficult investigation for fear of nightmares. It had been almost eight years but more than once she had had panic attacks at with a man contact. Sometimes she could even feel his hands on her body, and it disgusted her. The fact that he still had such power after so many years of effort was repugnant to her.

Despite everything she was happy. Her life was not perfect of course, but Tasha had golden friends, a job she loved and an amazing family, so she was happy. Only there were days when it was difficult to fight the urge to bet, to tell the world to go to hell and to return to this self-destructive spiral. She curses that her father still has influence over her and the most important parts of her life because she had to fight twice harder to be happy. She had to fight not to listen to that voice in her head who told her she was worthless, that she didn't deserve happiness and that she destroyed everything around her. Whatever happens, the voice was still there deep inside preventing her to let her guard down with someone, to kiss Reade back even if she wanted it so badly but also to tell him that after all these years of friendship, she couldn't be his wedding witness because she was in love with him.

Edgar was the only one to have passed beyond her barriers. He knew her perfectly he knew better than anyone how to make her feel better or on the contrary what could annoy her. He knew every little detail of the woman that she had become, her addiction to the way she took her morning coffee through her favorite sports teams, groups and places. Reade can make her feel beautiful, safe and at peace with the past. It was killing her slowly not to reveal her feelings, but she really thought it was the best to do because despite all the wonderful sensations he made her feel she couldn't believe she was good for him.

Completely lost in thought, the brunette did not immediately notice the presence of her father and the man who had attacked him in his apartment. She searched her memories; Tasha couldn't tell if she knew him. The two men approached her and began to speak.

_"__Finally, you are awake. You took some time. You were more resistant in my memory," _Her father sneered in an unhealthy smile.  
_"Yeah but hey what do you want I have lost the habit of being a punching ball to a psychopath so pathetic that he needs to attack the weaker to feel exist." _  
_"Slut!"_ He shouted, slapping her. Tasha deliberately touched a chord. She wanted to know where she was going and how far she had to go to skid him.  
_"I also missed you, dad,"_ The brunette continued pronouncing the last word sarcastically.  
_"Boss I can take care of her if you want. I'm sure we could have fun,"_ The youngest of his captors proposed, gently stroking her cheek. A shiver ran through her and she had a sudden urge to vomit. Zapata is doing violence to block the memories of her childhood and keep a cool head. The glimmer that she saw in the young man's eyes was the same as the one that resided in the eyes of her father during her childhood.  
_"No, she sent me to jail for fifteen years so she'll pay. This bitch will regret having spoken and when it will be over, I would send a little video to her brothers to understand that they do not challenge me without paying the price."_

The two men laughed at her and then two other people came in with a car battery, cables, a series of sharp instruments, a camera, and a tripod. Tasha knew immediately that she was going to have a very bad time, but she promised herself that whatever happens, whatever he wanted she will not crack. She would do anything to stay alive.

The brunette prayed for an opportunity to escape or to be found quickly because she knew the cruelty of her father. Natasha really hoped to be able to survive only she knew there was a possibility that she would eventually die in this warehouse. She was aware that she might never see her friends and family again, that she couldn't possibly tell Reade how she feels about him or Patterson and Jane that she loves them like sisters. She probably couldn't take her nephew and niece in her arms anymore. She would not attend their graduation or marriages.

Zapata knew that she was likely to die under her father's blows. Reflecting on her childhood and work, she was even surprised to be alive for so long. Despite that, she did not want her life to stop here even less this way. Tasha promised herself that she would stay dignified, that she would not shout. Especially if this famous video was to be the last memory that the people, she loved had to keep from her.

_"__Come on darling make a small smile on the camera" _Her parent, laughed after having put everything in place. She looked at him, took a deep breath and prepared to cash. Without warning, he started the battery. A strong electric current ran through her, her heart racing, all her body was spasmed, and all her muscles began to hurt her terribly. Tasha understood immediately. The game had just started, and it was not ready to stop.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At Kennedy Airport, at the same time, Amanda arrived in the squad of Frank Novak's team, accompanied by two police officers. The young woman had immediately accepted as soon as she was asked to identify one of her neighbor's potential abductors. The blonde entered the intimidating plane. Immediately all eyes turned on her. Franck came to talk to her for a few minutes and then brought him to see Tasha's family to make the presentations.

_"__I present Amanda Perkins the neighbor of Natasha. She was the one who informed the police right after the abduction of Zapata. She came to help us confirm the identity of the men responsible for her disappearance."  
"Hello, miss, thank you for coming and thank you for calling the police. You gave us precious time,"_ Rosa thanked, shaking her hand. She was aware that the more time went by and the more her little girl was suffering or risking dying and that terrified her, she kept her head up for her family.  
_"Please call me Amanda and you don't have to thank me. I did what I had to do. I sincerely hope that everything will be fine for Tasha she is a wonderful person and she doesn't deserve that."  
"If you want after the identification you could stay with us while we have more news," _She continued aware that the two young women were surely very close.  
_"I would very much like. To be honest, I began to circle alone in my apartment."  
"We are all worried. Let's be totally useless together," _The younger brother came out sarcastically  
_"Luke!"_ His brother and sister-in-law became angry.  
_"It's okay, sarcasm never hurt anyone. I totally understand that you are all on the nerves, impotence is the worst feelings in the world,"_ The understanding blonde conceded. She had known this feeling during her assault, and it was probably the worst. So, she understood very well that not being able to protect a loved one in danger of death was more than disturbing and very frustrating. The brunet looked at her interlocutor surprised by this answer and smiled weakly.  
_"I'm sorry I did not want to be mean it's just that ..."  
"It's good I get it, sincerely."_

The student thanked the rest of the family and then Bishop took her to a separate room for identification. They were all almost sure that Ramon Zapata was responsible for the kidnapping of his daughter only, they didn't want to take any chances. They did a job where doubt was not allowed especially with the number of enemies that the Hispanic had made over time.

To carry out the operation James had made several series of photographs where there were perfect strangers, some people Tasha had arrested and who were likely to want revenge, her father but also some of his ex-cellmates. Indeed, the kidnappers were two in number and identifying the second agents would have a better chance of locating their missing.

A good ten minutes later the computer scientist, John, and Amanda returned to the open space and the leader meets everyone.

_"__We have the identity of our two kidnappers. Your fears were real your father sponsored this kidnapping. The second man was identified as Eduardo Flores. He was one of the fellow inmates with whom your father was most seen. He is rather young, but he has a long locker. James, you search their internet history and their account statements. Removing an agent from the CIA doesn't happen like that they had to leave tracks. Kennedy, you research all the people they have in common who could have helped them or know where they are. Bishop and Kick you will interview the prison staff and their reintegration counselors to see if they have noticed anything. As for you, will it be possible for you to draw up a list of the places where Tasha has gone since their liberation? They had to follow her before the kidnapping ..."  
"If we find them on surveillance cameras, we should be able to trace their route. Of course, we make this list right away. Rich and I are going to do the research," _Patterson finished, perfectly following the logic established by the oldest agent.  
_"We should try to contact Keaton to see if he knows anything?"_ Jane suggested.  
_"Who is this Keaton?"_ Luke and Javier asked.  
_"Her chief to the CIA. You can try but the CIA will never take part in the search they have a very clear policy regarding their agents,"_ Weller explained.  
"Do you mean to say that her own employers would not help us even if they could," The youngest of the brothers said.  
_"It's complicated but unfortunately yes. But I didn't want to ask him as a supervisor but as a service. Behind his cold airs, he holds to his agents. In addition, he trained Tash' and I know they are friends. In any case, what is closest to it and if we consider that Jack Keaton can be close to anyone. Well, I think if he can help us, he'll do it. Moreover, if I ask him, he will not tell me no. He owes us that,"_ The young tattooed said resolutely. She was ready to do anything to find her best friend, including putting pressure on the deputy director of the CIA.  
_"Listen if you think you can convince him to go" Reade approved extremely worried. He was not a big fan of her friend's boss, only he knew that Jane was right. If he had a way, even indirectly, to help Zapata he would."_

They were all ready to perform the assigned tasks when the cell phones of Javier, Luke and Karen began to sound strident and unusually.

_"__What was that?"_ The young woman asked worriedly. This sound didn't sound like any of their ringtones. Carefully they all took their phones.  
_"I just received an email. The address is very strange and the only thing it contains is a video," _The older Zapata brothers said, looking at the agents.  
_"Same,"_ his wife and brother exclaimed.  
_"You think it could come from your father?"_ Patterson questioned, imagining back on the trail of the email or analyzing the metadata of the video.  
_"It's quite his style_."  
_"Very well in this case you no longer should touch your phone. James will analyze them to see if the mail does not contain a virus. Then we will download the video to an external server to be able to watch it,"_ Franck explained while his agent retrieved the evidence. He went immediately to execute the order that his boss had just given.  
_"In your opinion, what's on this video?"_ Amanda asked anxiously.  
_"Sincerely we have no way of knowing it. If you want my opinion, I think you should not be there during the viewing. We don't know what we are going to find, and it can be quite stressful,"_ John suggested to the family.  
_"Agent Bishop is right, it's better not to see that,"_ Kurt agreed.  
_"To be precise agent Weller I was also addressing to your team."  
"With all the respect I owe you we are also on this case. We're not going to retire like that,"_ Edgar started upset.  
_"I completely understand your anger, but Bishop is right. Tasha is your friend and god only knows the horror of what we will find on this video so unless it is necessary, I do not think you should see that. At least not until we know what we're dealing with," _Franck explained calmly. He understood the annoyance of this team only in view of the profile of their kidnapper they had to expect everything. Nothing could guarantee that this email didn't contain images of torture, rape or even those of a dead body. The officer felt that no one should see anyone he likes to suffer such atrocities. He preferred, therefore, to watch the video before showing it to anyone to gather as much information as possible and avoid inflicting another test on a family that had already suffered so much. Reade and Weller prepared to reply but were quickly interrupted by their teammates.  
_"They are right. I can't see Tash' going through all of these atrocities unless it is really necessary," _The blonde began.  
_"In addition, she would hate us to see her weak and diminished. She is like that,"_ Her colleague adds.

The two agents looked at their female colleagues and then nodded. Bishop, Franck, Kick, and James went to watch the video for the first time. Half an hour later they returned to see the team rather shaken.  
_"So, what happens?"_ Kurt asked immediately.  
_"She is alive but to be honest it's pretty ugly,"_ The consultant admitted.  
_"It's true, but you must not lose hope. She is conscious and visibly alert which is a good sign. Tasha knew that we were filming her. She spoke to you,"_ The computer scientist continued.  
_"Like a goodbye?"_ Her grandmother asked.  
_"No, it is impossible, she would not give up. It's not her style to give up. Tash' is a fighter,"_ Javier began.  
_"In appearance, they are goodbye messages but as you said it's not her type. The words seem to be chosen and the sequence of ideas is not always coherent."  
"It is necessary to see this video. I hate that too but now we have no choice. If she left us a message, we are the only ones who can decipher it," _The deputy director began.  
"_How bad is it?"_ The future lawyer asked worried in view of the expression that stood investigators.  
_"She is holding up but as I said it's not nice to see,"_ Kick replied.

All the relatives of the young woman looked at each other hesitantly. After a few seconds, Rosa agreed. She knew that watching this recording would be very hard and that her granddaughter would hate the fact that her team saw her in such a position only it was the only track they had to find her. Besides, she could have left a message to any of them. They all stood in front of a control screen and a technician started the video.

Tasha appeared immediately on the screen. She seemed exhausted, exhausted to the point that she struggled to stay upright. The pretty brunette was sweating, out of breath and on the edge of fainting. She was trying to stay strong but there she was suffering the martyr it was obvious. For about ten minutes they watched her being hit, receiving strong electric current and getting barbiturates and amphetamines injected to weaken her heart while allowing her to stay awake. They listened to the conversation between Zapata and her father, but they saw nothing but insults and hatreds. At one point and to everyone's surprise the brunette laughed.  
_"What? What do you find funny dirty bitch?"  
"You really believe that you will succeed to get from me what you want in this way? I never obeyed you when I was a child so if you think I'm going to start today it's not only that you're a monster, you're really a moron." _  
_"Oh, but I don't want anything from you. You don't have to obey or do anything. I'm here for revenge and when I'm done with you, you'll beg me to kill you."  
"I don't think so. We both know my limits and I know very well that you are no longer able. I do not excite you anymore right dad. At the same time, I'm not ten years old anymore. Nothing you can do will break me more than you already did, so you can go fuck yourself. I'd rather stick a bullet in my head than give you that pleasure."_  
_"Who say to you that I will not let one of my men take care of you? After all, I have heard them discuss and for some reason, they find you very attractive."  
"You could but something tells me you will not do it. You hate when someone else takes control. You are way too obsessive. In addition, you have no esteem for these men. They are like Javier, Luke and me at the time: replaceable, toys that you only use when you need them. To give them this pleasure would make them too uncontrollable for you." _

Knowing she was right; he began to hit her again. Her friends were watching her being brutalized with rare violence. They would have given everything to stop this horror. Reade knew he was going to fall apart. To see her like that, so weak physically but so strong was the hardest thing he ever did. Tasha always had that wonderful inner strength and Edgar always wondered where it came from. He always wondered how a person could be so brave, loyal, honest while caring for the well-being of others before her own? He thought that she had become used to this kind of violence in the past and such a thought made him shiver. The idea that he could lose her cut his breath. Nobody should have to suffer that. He was about to crack because it broke his heart to see the most important person in his life in such a state only, he kept looking. He had to be strong, exploring all the tracks because she was still alive, and he would do everything bring her back to his side.

_"Honey, say goodbye to your brothers and your dear friends of the FBI. Unfortunately, you will not have the chance to see them again," _Ramon said pointing the camera. Zapata looked up and stared at the device. She took a few seconds to speak.  
_"I have no idea of who will watch this video, but I want you to know that I am sincerely sorry for all this mess. I love you all and even if you can't find me in time everything will be okay. Boys don't blame yourself and keep living your life because I promise I will come back to haunt you if you don't. Tell the kids that I really love them. Grandma without you we would not have a second chance so thank you. Thanks to you I am happy. For the team, I know that you will be shocked by what you learned but you must know that I never pretended with you. Whatever happens, you are my family and all I want is you to be happy. I know you will feel guilty but I'm sure that if you hadn't found me it's because no one could. Patterson if I don't come back, do what we told before your accident in the lab and please don't worry. We stop human traffickers with a heart-shaped necklace so I will find a way out,"_ The brunette declared moved. Only a few seconds after the end of her tirade the video stopped, and the screen froze on a Tasha covered with blood and sweat. It was hard to tell if what she said was the truth or if there was a message hidden behind her words. Agent Novak's team, standing back, watched as Rosa stepped out of the room. She was quickly followed by the rest of her family and Amanda. Jane had taken refuge in her husband's arms to find comfort and Rich had an arm around the shoulder of her colleague computer scientist to give her some support. He was not close to the young Hispanic, but what he had just seen moved him. Edgar, meanwhile, was staring at the screen. It all seemed so awful and unreal. Seconds later, the deputy director hurried out of the plane. He needed air. He couldn't breathe.

Franck, Kick, Bishop, and James looked worried. They were beginning to doubt their ability to find the young woman alive and they all knew that even if they got there, after going through such a hell, nothing would ever be the same again.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was on the stairs outside of the plane that Kurt found his best friend a few minutes after watching the video. He was sitting, with a blank look, trying to calm his breathing. Weller had trouble seeing him that way. He seemed dejected, overcome by fear and pain. Since the beginning of this nightmare, the deputy director seemed to have taken ten years. The young dad sat next to his friend without a word.

_"She's strong, you know,"_ He began, trying to sound as positive as possible.

_"Of course, I know it. She is stronger than all of us, but frankly, did you watch this video? This monster is making her lived hell and she didn't even flinch. He was literally electrocuting her, and she didn't even make a groan. Sincerely, Kurt, what did she endure in the past to be able to resist that?"_ Reade asked in a whisper, overwhelmed by emotion. He couldn't think coherently anymore. He thought the presence of Agent Novak's team was a good thing because he could never have handled this case effectively, none of them could. They were not objective or rational.

_"__Honestly, horrible things, much more than we could imagine, or even that we should. The most important thing is to bring her home. When it will be done, we will all be at her side to help her deal with whatever she will need to."_

_"__Why doesn't she tell us about it? We could have helped her, been there for her. I would have been there for her without any hesitation."_

_"__You know her better than me. Tasha is not one to fling herself on her feelings or past. She probably didn't want to look weak. Besides, it's not the kind of thing you talk about during an interrogation."_

_"__I know, I'm not talking about her past but the danger she ran. If she_ _had asked me, I would have done everything to ensure her safety without asking questions."_

_"__Really?"_ Kurt questioned sceptically. He knew Reade was wrong. If Zapata had asked to be protected, they would have worried, Reade more than the others. They would necessarily end up looking for answers, with or without her consent.

_"__No, it's true. Sincerely I don't blame her at all it's just that ... Well, I know I can't imagine the hell that must have been her childhood. I just wish I could give her the peace and safety she never had to make her feel confident enough to talk to me. After all, that's what she managed to do for me,"_ Reade enumerate before stopping. He felt so helpless that it made him crazy. He had not lied to his friend he was not angry with his colleague but against himself. Tasha had always been there for him no matter what. She knew him well enough to know when he felt bad, happy or angry, and she knew what to do in any case. All these things he hadn't been able to give her.

_"__During the Jones case?"_ Weller asked even though he already knew the answer to his question. His friend looked at him surprised. When he saw the look of his colleague, the African-American understood that he knew most of the story.

_"__How do you know that?"_

_"__I am not stupid I saw that something was happening. I only had to put all the clues together and I understood. Finally, I don't know all the details of the case and I do not want to know them, but I understood the biggest from the moment you started to become aggressive on the field and with the team, especially Tasha."_

_"__Why did not you say anything?"_ The assistant director inquired intrigued.

_"__If you wanted me to intervene you would have spoken to me. Besides, I knew she was the right person for you. If you handle it, I had no reason to impose myself. I intervened when she came to talk to me about drugs. She seemed truly worried and I thought that if she felt you needed more help than she could get you that the situation was bad."_

_"__It is true that without her I would not have escaped. I understand better how she found so easily the right way to react. Although she knows me on the fingertips, there is only someone who knew this situation who would have known how to react."_

_"__Yes, finally I think it was a set. You know each other perfectly and it helped. Sincerely your connection is scary, Even Jane and I are not like that."_

_"__It is true but what I do not understand why she did not speak to me at that time,"_ the policeman continued.

_"__In my opinion, Tasha did not tell you about her past because she knew too well the horror of the situation. She knew what to do and she also knew that confiding would hurt her without helping you. Even if you are the best person to imagine what she has endured I do not think you can understand. Nobody can."_

_"__I do not know if you've already said it but it's super annoying when you always have answers to everything. But thank you that's exactly what I needed," _Edgar smiles weakly.

_"__Yes, Jane tells me about twice a day, and that's what friends are all about."_

They became silent, not knowing what to add. Without any of the two men expecting it Rich arrived and sat next to them. He was just as calm as them. Which for him was not a normal thing.

_"__What not a sarcasm? You do not have a totally inappropriate remark to try to lighten the mood? You have nothing in stock there?" _Kurt questioned surprised.

_"__No, it is frankly above my skills, especially after watching something like this,"_ the computer scientist said as shocked as his friends.

_"__No kidding ... By chance, one of you would not be aware of what she said to the girls because they definitely seem to know more than us?"_ The superior questioned sadly. Even though Zapata had always been close to her female colleagues in the past, it was to him that she came to confide when she felt bad. Rich and Weller exchanged a knowing glance, taking advantage of the fact that their friend had his head in his hands. They both knew the reason for the pretty brunette's pain, at least in part, but it was out of the question to talk about it, not until they found the young woman safe and sound.

_"__Due to the number of times I surprised them hiding to discuss in the lab I know there is something but what. Honestly, I have no idea. After all that did not seem important, just girl stuff I guess."_

_"__You do not have to feel guilty for not noticing. From what Jane and Patterson told us, Tasha had a lot in mind long before her father's release, but ..."_

_"__But nothing. I should have been more present for her. I should have done everything to be forgiven when the team was reformed. I behaved like an idiot when she left for the CIA and she barely reproached me."_

_"It's true, though,"_ Weller said. He was ready to help his friend but certainly not to lie. They all had some trouble accepting Zapata's decision to change her agency, but it was not a reason to cut off contact for a year.

_"__The worst part is that she was adorable to me when I told her about Megan when I showed her the ring but also when I asked her to be my witness."_

_"That's the problem,"_ Rich whispered to himself, sarcastically.

_"__Rich!"_ Kurt growled, including the hint. He agreed with the consultant but that was not the time to talk about it.

_"__What?"_ The assistant director asked intrigued.

_"__No, well I know I do not know Zapata a lot but I thought maybe she did not tell you about her problems because she saw that you were happy and she did not want to ruin it,"_ The computer scientist squared.

_"__Caring for others' happiness before hers. That's the Tash I know and love,"_ Edgar said, naturally, without realizing the meaning of his words. His two interlocutors looked at each other sadly. They knew that their friends were made for each other. Only they had a long way to go before they could really be together so tempted that they managed to bring back their colleague alive. Something that could be extremely complicated even if they were terrified to admit it.

_"__It's still the same person as last night or even last week. All the ordeals she has experienced have made her the woman we love today."_

_"__I know. It's just so huge and I'm so scared that we can't find her in time. I do not even dare to imagine the horrors she is enduring now."_

_"__Hey as Weller said it, she is strong. I thought what I said when Hirst threatened you with Tasha. She is not the kind of girl who gives up without fighting."_

_"__No, but since when does he is so sensible?"_ Reade asked his friend. Weller shrugged, laughing softly. They were all terrified and nerve-wracking, but it was good to feel that whatever happened they would always be there for each other. The three men sat for a moment in silence. They mentally watched their friend's video, looking for any clue in her gestures or speech.

_"__God it's that," _they suddenly heard. The cry came from inside the plane. They both looked at each other surprised and then turned around when someone arrived. Jane put her head outside and told them her eyes full of hope.

_"__The message she left us was not goodbye. She did not give up and she did well because with Patterson we have a lead."_

They all looked at each other with a smile and then got up hurriedly. They knew nothing was played but for the first time since the beginning of the day, they felt lighter. They had found hope, hope to bring Tasha home, to have a new chance to do things right and damn it was good.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the three men's departure, Javier and Luke left with Franck and John to speak about their father and his old friends. Rosa, Karen, Amanda, Kick, Patterson, and Jane stayed in a meeting room to discuss the next events. They settled around a table watching the children.

_"__Mi Bebe que Dios te protege y que te da la fuerza para sobrevivir"_ Rosa began to pray with tears in her eyes. It was physically painful for her to see her little girl suffer. From the moment she had gathered her grandchildren she had tried everything to ease their suffering especially t Natasha's. At 14 she already seemed to carry the burden of the world on her shoulders. Despite all her efforts and their closeness, the young woman had never really confided about her past traumas.  
_"Listen, I can't imagine the pain you're feeling now, but I have to ask you if you've seen anything in the video that could help,"_ Kick asked softly. She was deeply touched by this whole affair, so she was doing her best to ease the burden on this family.

_"__Sincerely I have no idea. She did not mention anything particular to me " _The twins' mother said.

_"All I saw was my little girl suffering and saying goodbye."_

_"I can't imagine what you're going through or what you've gone through in the past, but I do not think Tasha has given up. Even if no one sees it, I'm sure she left us a message. It seems unthinkable that she stops fighting. Tasha is so strong," _The young student tried to reassure also very moved. She suddenly understood a lot about her neighbor. Amanda had always suspected that she had gone through difficult times. Her reactions, her way of reacting after her aggression had made her suspicious. Only she had never spoken about it for fear of rekindling painful memories. Moreover, the blonde didn't suspect that the situation was so awful.

_"__Did Natasha tell you about her father or what he did to her?"_

_"__No never but ... Recently I went through a difficult time because of a boy promotion. With her way of helping me, I suspected that there was something but god I never imagined that it was at that point. If I had known she was still in danger I would have encouraged her to ask for help."_

_"__We would have done the same thing if we had known what was happening. I mean we both noticed that she was a little more nervous and depressed lately and we did everything we could to help her, but we never thought it was so bad,"_ Jane said talking for her and Patterson.

_"__I have no doubt about it. Tasha is lucky to have friends like you. The fact is that as strong as my little girl is, confiding about her fears or her past is almost impossible for her."_

_"__It's more than understandable but to be honest she was more open for a while. She was less hesitant to talk about her feelings," _The computer scientist explained.

_"__It's true at the same time it does not have to be easy every day," _Karen said, understanding what she was talking about.

_"__I deduce that she told you about ..."_

_"__Talking is a big word. Let's say we have not really given her the choice,"_ She smiled weakly.

_"It doesn't even surprise me. The only time she told me about it was because she was bad and probably drunk. After that she never wanted to discuss it again," _Amanda said.

_"__Tasha always looks after others well-being before looking after her. She's been like this since the birth of her brothers and it never stopped. Javier told me all she did for them it's insane."_

_"I've always found it admirable and terrifying at the same time," _Rosa said, sighing.

_"__Agent Doe, Agent Patterson can I afford to ask you a somewhat indiscreet question about Tasha's relationship with her partner?"_ The brunette asked wanting to have an objective opinion about the love life of her sister-in-law.

_"__I guess this is the kind of question she will not answer even more objectively so of course goes for it. After all, once we've found her alive, I think we'll have to all be persuasive to convince this mule that she deserves to be happy,"_ Jane said. The tattooed girl tried to remain light and positive to raise the moral of her interlocutors even if she was extremely worried too. She knew that her colleague was strong but in view of the video and the history of her father the situation was very serious. All she was trying to do was keep up appearances so that no one would fall apart, and everyone would be at their best to find her best friend.

_"__Visibly we have all noticed her feelings but is there a possibility that they are reciprocal? I mean it's more than obvious that he's very fond of her but ..."_

_"__He is totally in love with her even if, to be honest, we don't know every aspect of their relationship. It's complicated because they have always been close. For a moment we really thought something was happening. When we asked Tasha, she told us that he had kissed her. From what I know she pushed him away for fear that he would act on an impulse after a delicate operation. After that, their relationship became very ambiguous. At our wedding, they were so close that we have long imagined that something had happened too, and I still think it is possible, but the fact is that she left a few weeks later. Reade took it very badly and they didn't talk for a year. When the team reformed, he had a girlfriend and now he is engaged ..."_

_"__It looks like a hell of a mess,"_ Kick commented as she took part of the conversation. She had never been good with feelings, especially love, but on that occasion, it was more than obvious that the two young people were made for each other. With all the research and interrogations, the team had learned a lot about their disappeared and the more information they accumulated, the more the blonde felt close to her.

_"__Darlings I'm sorry to teach you that but love is never easy,"_ The oldest exposed sarcastically group.

_"__There is something that disturbs me because in all the video the only name she has pronounced is your agent Patterson and then there is a story of human trafficking and heart-shaped necklace. That's does not make sense to me,"_ The consultant continued lost.

_"__I've been thinking about it for a while now, and honestly, except for a few hypotheses that lead nowhere, I have nothing. She refers to a case we treated about four years ago. We were investigating human trafficking, but we didn't have enough evidence to take down the entire network. Zapata matched with the victims' profile. To be able to locate the other girls and identify the members of the organization Weller has decided to infiltrate her."_

_"__A decision quite logical due to the information. How ends the operation?"_

_"__Relatively well, we stopped all the members of the organization and recovered all the women who had been victims only there were a confrontation and a fire. That could have turned very badly. To locate Tasha, we had introduced a snitch in a heart-shaped necklace hence its reference."_

_"__I know it's not my specialty, but considering the fact that she knew she was in danger, would it be possible for her to have set herself a snitch?"_ Amanda asked timidly.

_"__It's far from absurd. I thought about it and it is the most likely hypothesis that but we have no more information so that does not help us."_

_"__What do you mean by that?"_ Karen and Rosa asked.

_"__This type of technology is tuned to a specific frequency and has a relative scope, so without the model and the serial number nothing can be done. Moreover, it is certain that she didn't take it to the FBI. Since the Hirst case, I have had all the systems strengthened. If something had gone out without permission I would have been notified,"_ Patterson finished puzzled.

_"__Then she probably took it in the CIA,"_ Jane figured.

_"__Or Keaton gave it to her. He is from the CIA, so he was necessarily aware of the case with her father. As we said before, he is concerned about his agents. If he knew that Tasha was in danger, he must have acted, with or without the agreement of his superiors. The question is which ones?"_

_"__You really have no way to contact him?"_ Kick questioned.

_"__No, I tried to call him, and he doesn't answer. If he has any information, he will contact us one way or another to not being caught."_

_"We just have to hope that it will be done quickly then,"_ Karen concludes, sighing.

The assembly suddenly became silent. Agents scoured the digital world from top to bottom for locating the Hispanic while others would interview anyone who might have more information. They had the impression to have exhausted all the tracks, to address all possible topics of conversation. All that concerned special agent Natasha Zapata, or her relatives had been reviewed during the last twelve hours. Patterson pulled her tablet for new clues when she screamed.

_"__I found it!"_

_"__What is happening? What do you have?"_ Jane asked in a surge of energy. She knew this look enough to know it was a good sign. Patterson showed her, her discovery, full of joy.

_"__Can we know what's there?"_ The young consultant asked.

_"__What it is ... Honestly, I don't know: God, Providence or even the CIA you can call it what you want but it's absolutely what we needed."_

_"__I'm going to get Frank and Bishop,"_ Kick said immediately.

_"__And me Reade, Kurt, and Rich we join in the open space,"_ Jane finished.

The two young women went to pick up their teammates while everyone joined the main room full of hope. Nothing was played but for the first time in hours they saw the end of the tunnel. It may have been thin, but when she joins the rest of the team Rosa thinks that despite all the horrors she had gone through, her little girl might have had a guardian angel by her side.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_"__What did you find?"_ Franck asked curiously looking at Kick.

_"__Agent Patterson it is your discovery, your area of expertise I let you do it,"_ The blonde exposed by glancing at her mentor to ask for his consent. He nodded and the computer scientist took control by displaying a series of photos and documents on the control screen.

_"__By talking about the video, we all concluded that knowing herself in danger Tasha had implanted herself a snitch. She may have thought that we could find her if something happens. We wondered why Keaton didn't call us back, but the fact is that he didn't need to do it to tell us what he knew. While digging into the investigation file I found an encoded file that was not supposed to be there. By decoding it, I found the pictures of her room taken by the scientist. More precisely those of the photo albums that had been released. It was not a coincidence that they were there, especially in this order. Looking at the dates we can see that they don't match with the content. Some series of numbers are not even a real date. The file name was "dragonfly», so I went to the CIA servers looking for more information. It is a project about new snitch totally undetectable unless you know the serial number and security code. So, we can assume she got one as soon as she knew about your father's parole."_

_"__It's amazing but why haven't you located her yet?" _Zapata's family members asked intrigued but also hopeful. The rest of the team didn't interrupt the young woman because they knew how she worked. So, they were sure that if she was not showing her joy when it was a great track it meant that things were much more complicated than it seemed.

_"__The fact is that it is an experimental project. According to the results of the study, the snitch can only be located when the position of the subject is known within a radius of ten kilometers. We, therefore, need to reduce the search perimeter. Only then we will be able to locate Tasha accurately without her captors realizing it. The second problem is that the numbers on the photo albums represent only the serial number. We do not have the security code to unlock the interface."_

_"__And shit down I thought we were finally going to get her out of here,"_ Luke mumbled, starting to get angry. Amanda, who was right next to him, put a hand on his shoulder to catch his eye. The blonde began to speak with a soft voice

_"__I guess it must be extremely frustrating but it's already a very good start. In addition, if Tasha has managed to send us all this is not for nothing. There is bound to be more. She has necessarily given us more. We just have to calm down and think."_

_"__I am really sorry it's just that I feel as useless as when I was a kid and I hate it,"_ He told her suddenly quieter. The student nodded in understanding and then resumed the discussion with the rest of the group.

_"__For the password, she had to put something with a personal meaning so that we can find it but at the same time complicated enough so that it can't being crack," _Bishop supposed. He was not a computer specialist like James, but he knew human behavior well enough to know that in this case there was always a personal dimension.

_"__I have an algorithm that can help us. We just need to gather as much information as possible,"_ Rich explained.

_"__What kind of information?"_ Javier questioned unfamiliar with this kind of technology.

_"__Credit card records, addresses, internet history, anniversaries or special dates, full names, places with meaning. Anything who might be important to her, but what we would not already have in our files," _Weller said, trying to keep his seriousness. Since the beginning of the investigation, he tried not to be overwhelmed by emotions to stay at the best of his ability and help his friends only it was complicated. He had known Zapata for almost ten years and even if they had their disagreements, they had always been very close. He had seen her evolve from a policewoman with potential but a little too burned to a CIA agent thinks and more than competent. She had been through hell since she was a child, and what he found most impressive outside of her journey it's that she had managed to remain the generous, caring, funny and compassionate woman he had met. Kurt was honoured to be able to observe this evolution, but he was also terrified because even if they found her alive, only God could know what had happened to her. Despite all her strength, Tasha could have reached her breaking point and the friend they knew so well might have been disappeared forever.

_"__I can compile the data during the time you run the algorithm while you agent Patterson you could start to narrow the field of research with the others,"_ James proposed addressing to the other two computer scientists.

_"It seems perfect,"_ the blonde nodded. The two men went to their posts while the others remained to carry out their mission in the open space.

_"__We could start by establishing the distance that they could travel from their removal and that of the video. Amanda, you told the police it was 4:20 am when they left the apartment is that right?"_ Bishop asked to be sure they were not starting with false information

_"That's when I heard the door slammed. The elevator does not work anymore so they had to take at least a good 5 minutes to go down the stairs," _the young woman confirmed.

_"__Ok, so we will consider that they left at 4:25. At this hour and in this part of the city we can estimate that the average speed is 40 miles per hours over 30 km then we go to 70 miles per hours as soon as they leave the city. If we are assuming that they arrived at the place of detention at least 30 minutes before the video sending at 12:30 they could ride a maximum of six hours. If we remove the totally uninhabitable areas that brings us to an area of nearly 3,000 square kilometers it's way too big,"_ Patterson said fatalistically. She did not intend to give up, only the more time passed, more the worry, the fear and the fatigue gnawing at her. All these negative feelings became very hard to control.

_"__According to the video they are in a warehouse so we can delete all the residential areas."_

_"__As sordid as it sounds, I think we can reduce the scope. Knowing my father, he took his time with her before sending us the video,"_ Javier exposed with difficulty. They all knew that their friend was most likely still being tortured and had been tortured since the beginning of this ordeal. They had seen the whole video and they had seen that she looked very weak from the start. Just saying it aloud and in such a straightforward way was incredibly scary.

_"__It is true that she looked exhausted. I think we can at least take two hours off. Which brings us to a four-hour drive and an area of 1000 square kilometers," _Jane added weakly as she entered the data into the computer.

_"__Retire another hour ten. There is the duration of the video and the time it took them to send it in a way they weren't being spotted. The encryption is sophisticated even an excellent hacker would be quite long."_

_"__Very well we advance. You can also remove areas with strong commercial and those with the same owners for more than three years," _agent Novak added trying to stay positive. He knew the importance of time, but he could see that even his agents were more affected than usual.

_"__We hold the right end. Was your father affiliated with a particular gang?"_ Bishop asked.

_"__I don't really know. At the time our main concern was not to know for what crazy men he had chosen to work this time. On the other hand, I know that it is the Trinitarios who managed the district and it is always the case,"_ the oldest of the brothers exposed. They had all worked very hard and left this neighborhood for a long time despite that he still had contact with some of his old friends who had been forced to stay.

_"__Oh no, he would not have done that,"_ Luke grumbled.

_"__What?"_ They all asked intrigued.

_"__I am not sure because we do not see many details on the video, but I may have an idea. When we were kids, we sometimes went to the docks near our home to avoid hanging out with the gangs. Sometimes we took a few things and we went to hide there to flee. Once he found us and he bet us. This place is a real labyrinth and under the protection of the gang so it's perfect to hide. How accurate is your thing?"_

_"__If it turns out that it is good, we can locate it to 20 meters. Rich tell me you have something,"_ the blonde shouted by frantically typing on her keyboard.

_"__The results should arrive in 5,4,3,2,1 now. What are your coordinates?"_ He asked, returning with the group. The two computer scientists began to work for what seemed like a long time. Five good minutes later Patterson's face lit up with hope.

_"__You are right. That's it, I know where she is."_

_"__Ok here we go, James, you stay here to direct the operations, you too, you will be notified as soon as we get your sister,"_ Franck exposed addressing to the family of Zapata and his computer technician.

Without more chatter, they all got out of the plane and then got in the car to pick up their missing. None of them knew what they would find when they returned to this warehouse, but they would do anything to bring her back with them. Rosa, Javier, Luke, Karen, and Amanda watched them leave, hoping with all their strength that they would not arrive too late.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The travel to the warehouse was very quiet. In the first car were Frank, John, Kick and Agent Kennedy who had called and briefed a Swat team and rescuers. In the second Weller car, Patterson Jane and Reade were anxious. They have a thousand questions, unable to stop thinking. Obviously, they were more than happy to have located Tasha. Only in view of the information none of them allowed themselves to release the pressure until they knew more about her physical and mental condition.

Kurt was driving. The young father was determined to end this nightmare and bring their friend home no matter what he had to do. Jane was in the same state as her husband. Moreover, she couldn't help but rethink the confidences made by the Hispanic a few weeks earlier. She had already suspected that the young woman had lived difficult things. No one was born with such fear to engage, to open to others and to have a broken heart. Also, it wasn't natural to always bring others' happiness before her own, even with a big heart. Patterson vowed to do everything possible to have her best friend recover from this horrible experience quickly, as possible as it could be. The blonde had no trouble imagining the devastating damage of such a childhood on the self-esteem, but she would do everything she could to make her understand how much she deserved to be happy. Reade, meanwhile, was completely stoic. Since they had learned that Tasha had been kidnapped and everything she went through, he was no longer able to think properly. All he had in mind was how meaningless his life was without her at his side. When they had not talked to each other for a whole year it was hard, but he knew she was there somewhere and that she was fine. Besides at that time, all that animated him was the anger and pain he felt when she left. Today all this seemed so ridiculous. All he wanted to know was that she would be fine, hold her in his arms and promise her that he would not let anything happen to her. Since he watched the video, he couldn't help but reviewing images of her, exhausted, full of blood, her body stretched by pain. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that she was already dead. No one could endure such horrors indefinitely.

_"We have arrived," _Kurt interrupted. They all got out of the car and joined the control room established a hundred meters from the buildings. They had to remain discreet to avoid bloodshed. Nobody wanted to take the risk that Tasha was caught in a crossfire.  
_"We will do four teams, each taking an entry. According to satellite tracking, there would be five people, but they did not see any movement. We approach as discreetly as possible and neutralize them gently. Once the building is secure, the medical team is called. The only goal is to bring Zapata alive. Understood?"_ Franck asked, addressing all the agents on the spot. They nodded resolutely and went to equip themselves. Once their guns were fired, auricles and assault rifles in their hands, they launched the operation.

Cautiously and under James' orders, the officers began to advance. In a perfect synchronization, they returned to the warehouse. They were ready to deal with several armed men, but the place was strangely very quiet. Intrigued they continued their way. At the end of a hallway the team fell on a twenty years old man, Hispanic and with gang member tattoos. Weller, who was on the front line, was about to announce himself when he realized he is staggering. Looking more ready he saw a gunshot wound. When the man fainted, he approached and took his pulse. He turned to his friends and nodded his head in a negative way.

_"__Tasha,"_ They all whispered smiling. Even if they must stay cautious it was a very good sign. She is the only one who could have done that, and it meant that she had tried to escape. Maybe she even made it. They continued their way until they found themselves in the main room. To the general surprise they found three other members of the Trinitarios and their two suspects ashore. They were all visibly shot. However, there was no trace of their teammate. When they saw that Kurt, Jane, Patterson land Reade panicked. If she was not there while the tracer said where could be their friend. Maybe they found the implant. They had withdrawn her and after torturing her for hours they had killed her. Her body had been buried in a place where they would never find her, and this slaughter was only a coincidence. They could also have moved her or even sold her. The possibilities were endless  
_"Damn Patterson you said it was reliable your thing but where is it?" _Reade began by getting annoying. Under pressure, he knocked into a container.  
_"Hey, calm down, we're all on edge, okay? I reviewed the documents it's reliable. The tracker's here. Since I don't see any way for them to find it, it means that she's somewhere within a 20-meter radius,"_ The blonde replied in the same tone. She knew that this anger was not directed on her only she was far too frightened to stay rational.  
_"James the five people spotted by the thermal vision were kidnappers. They are all dead but there is no trace of Agent Zapata. Do you see anything on your screens?"_ Frank told his consultant through his earpiece.  
_"No with all the agents present the radars are useless but Agent Patterson is right the tracer is there. I downloaded the plans it's a real maze you absolutely must keep digging."  
"Good everyone is combing the area thoroughly. We have a missing person and we have to find her as soon as possible,"_ He cried out to get everyone aware of the rest of the operations. The agents distributed themselves in small groups and lock down the warehouses, opened the containers present and some cover even the outside areas.

After a few minutes, policemen stationed outside shouted.  
_"We have a body here."_ At this announcement, they looked at each other terrified. It was not possible she couldn't be dead. They couldn't have lost her.  
_"Oh my god,"_ Reade said just before letting go of everything he held in his hands. He hurriedly ran to the motionless figure of his best friend followed closely by his colleagues and two rescuers. Tears came to his eyes as soon as he arrived near her. Tasha was in a state that left no doubt about what she had gone through. She was wearing the same blouse and pants as last night, but they were torn, covered in blood and dirt. Bruises and cuts covered her skin. Her eyes were closed and her skin so pale that it was easy to guess she had lost a lot of blood. Without thinking, he collapsed close to her and put her head on his lap. Her long brown hair covered her head. He pushed them delicately and caressed the outlines of her faces with his fingertips  
_"Tasha, Tasha,"_ He kept repeating, crying. The paramedics arrived and took her constants without moving him.  
_"The pulse is very weak and spinning but he is there,"_ He confirmed trying to be reassuring. In fact, the doctor was very worried because in view of the first findings the situation was very worrying. They began to work to stabilize the young woman so that she could be transported to the hospital. Everyone was praying for not being arrived too late to save her. After a while, they saw the young woman start to move. She opened her eyes slightly. Tasha coughed and breathed hard.  
_"Hey, slow down,"_ Edgar gasped with relief.  
_"Reade? Am I dreaming?"_ She asked hoarsely. Her body relaxed at his gentle touched and she lowered her guard for the first time in hours. If she dreamed of being in her best friend's arms she must have ended up in paradise.  
_"No, it's real. You are safe now everything is over,"_ He replied with a smile. The brunette let out a lonely tear he wiped her tenderly with his thumb.  
_"I had them all, huh? He is dead?"_ She implored, looking for a positive answer.  
"Yes, they all are. He will never be able to hurt you again."  
_"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."  
"Don't apologize, we are a family, we watch over each other. Now stop talking and keep your forces ok. We will take care of all this later."  
"I can't Reade it hurts,"_ The young woman replied continuing to cry. She had struggled for hours to stay alive despite the hell she was undergoing but it was getting so difficult. With time she had developed a great resistance to pain but now she could no longer fight. She was in pain, so bad that it was unbearable. She felt weak and couldn't breathe.  
_"No Tasha stay with me, I know it's hard, but you have to hang on. Please stay with me," The_ young man begged completely devastated. He could see she was exhausted. Things did not depend on her or him, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. His heart quickened when he saw her close her eyes again.  
_"I'm sorry I love you, Reade,"_ The Hispanic whispered before losing consciousness.  
_"Natasha,"_ Edgar shouted, tightening his grip on her. His tears redoubled harder and he was going crazy. The pain that prevailed was much stronger than all he had known. It was as if he could feel every piece of his heart breaks inside his body.

_"Sir, you must let us work,"_ The paramedic explained, trying to get closer. Seeing that the words would not work, Kurt and agent Bishop took their colleague by the shoulders and pulled him back to join the group of officers watching. Not everyone knew the young woman personally, but they were more than moved by the emotion that arose the situation. Weller was now staring at the portable defibrillator screen unable to stop looking at the numbers saying that her friend's heart was not beating anymore. Jane had taken refuge in her husband's arms in search of comfort. Patterson was beside them, her eyes blank and with tears. She gently took Reade's hand. When their eyes met, they were crushed by the weight of the ambient sorrow.

_"__Clear."_ They jumped at the sound of the device. Tasha's body lifted under the effect of the electric shock, but nothing changed. Her two best friends burst into tears.  
_"Repeat, load at 200 ... Clear"_ The same sound resonated in Reade's head again and again, never stopping. All that mattered was the noise. He wanted it to stop. It had to stop; her heart starts beating again. His breathing quickened and his vision blurred.  
_"Again ... Clear."_ Kick approached her teammate as he watched the scene. The young man wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked at her sadly. They never had to take their affairs too seriously but that was exactly what they had all done. It couldn't end like that, after all, they had done, all she had gone through.  
_"There's nothing left to do,"_ One of the two helpers said, talking to his superior. Hearing this, the four friends became livid. Reade moved away from the group and ran his hands over his face, breathing noisily. The panic rising in him was unprecedented. He knelt, starting to hyperventilate.  
_"One last time, 5 milligrams of epi, one charge at 250,"_ The chief ordered affected by the situation. The two rescuers repeated the operation under the watchful eye of all the agents who had lost hope. Patterson, Jane, and Weller were all three clumped together, unable to stand alone. Edgar was at their feet, sitting on the floor, his head in his lap.  
_"We have a rhythm,"_ He exclaimed in shock. It was almost a miracle that such a weak heart would leave after so much time. They all looked at each other with hope. It was unexpected, she was still alive. The assistant director raised his head slightly. He looked haggard, completely lost in thought. After this nightmare, she still found the strength to fight even though she did not think it was possible.  
_"She is very weak we must take her to the hospital as soon as possible."  
"Go ahead and do what you have to do," _Franck said, breathing again.

They placed Tasha on a stretcher, put her in the ambulance and drove off as quickly as possible to the nearest hospital. The team of Agent Novak organized the continuation of the operations in order to close the case. Kurt went to his friend and helped him get up because he was still very weak after his panic attack and then they went to their car to go to with their colleague, but Jane dropped the car keys out from her pocket because her hands were shaking. Kick _hastened to pick them up.  
"I will take you, none of you are able to drive."  
"It's a good idea,"_ The young woman thanked with a smile.

The five of them got into the car and took the road at once relieved to have found their friend but also terrified to the idea of losing it forever.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_"__Thirty-year-old female victim, multiple lacerations and fractures, head trauma, internal bleedings in the abdomen, probable drug intake and cardiac arrest on the spot,"_ An ambulance driver enumerated when he arrived in the hospital ward. They took Tasha to a trauma room, passing by her family without even stopping. As soon as Agent Novak had warned them, Rosa, Javier, Luke, Karen, Amanda, Rich, James, and the children had hurried to the hospital. Seeing her in this state, weak and intubated, they were all shocked. When they had learned that she was alive they were so happy that they had not asked for details. Obviously, they all suspected that she was hurt only nobody had imagined it was at that point. The small group went to the waiting room under the direction of a nurse.

Barely two minutes later they were joined by the team accompanied by Kick. When they saw the mines they were defeated, the agents couldn't help but panic.  
_"How is she? Did you hear some news?" _Patterson asked promptly.  
_"No, the ambulance has just arrived, and they immediately took her to the examination room, but she looked really bad," _Rich said, feeling very moved.  
_"What happened there? Where are the men who kidnapped her and our father?" _Javier asked, trying to stay calm.  
_"They are dead, all of them. They were already when we arrived. According to our first observations, your sister killed them all by trying to escape only her wounds were too big and she fainted before she could get help,"_ Kick explained, admiration in her voice. The situation was horrible, but she couldn't help but be impressed by the young woman. Not a lot of people possessed that strength in them.  
_"He is dead. Decidedly it's really the only good thing that will come out of all this,"_ Luke exclaimed ironically. The young man was hiding behind sarcasm again to hide his distress and even if everyone realized it, but the rest of his family couldn't contradict him. After all that this monster had done, death is all he deserved.  
_"All but how many were they?"_ Amanda asked intrigued.  
"With the two kidnappers, you had identified they were five."  
_"You are telling me that she managed to neutralize five men probably armed to the teeth in the state she was. I knew she was very strong but at this point, it's almost superhuman,"_ her sister-in-law wondered. She knew Tasha's past, the obstacles she had overcome, but continuing to fight after all that was heroism.  
_"Now what are we supposed to do?"_ Rosa asked, speaking for the first time since she had seen her little girl in almost agony. She found these incredible actions only that made her sadder. To know that she was hard enough to survive to all of that did not help her at all. Natasha had lived horrible things and all she wanted was for her little girl to have some happiness. She was ready to do anything for that.  
_"We did what we needed to do except wait I have no idea,"_ Kurt sighed. They looked at each other with a serious look and then settled down silently.

For nearly two hours they sat waiting for the doctors to come and give them news about their colleague and friend. Being joined by Franck, John and Kennedy brought them out of their torpor. Patterson, who was exhausted, got up and started walking around in circles. Only a few seconds later she left without a word. Worried her four friends looked at each other and Reade went to talk to her. He found his friend in an isolated hallway, sitting on the floor, her head in her lap and tears in her eyes. Without a word, he sat down beside her. He took a deep breath, regained his senses and launched himself.  
_"I'm sorry to have yelled at you earlier. You absolutely did not deserve that,"_ He apologized grieved. He knew the bonds that united the two friends and he didn't doubt that his colleague felt as bad as him.  
_"I understand, don't worry. We all felt bad and we do what we can to hold on,"_ The blonde reassured smiling sadly. She really grasped the reason for his pain.  
_"It's true but it's not an excuse. As you said we are all as worried as each other I didn't have to talk to you like that."  
"Thank you,"_ She murmured always with the same tone. The two friends remained silent then he turned to her again.  
_"What are we going to do if she does not ... I can't imagine Patterson, I can't lose her."  
"I know Reade, but she can't die. It's Tasha that we talk about so everything will be fine, everything must be fine," _The computer scientist repeated unable to imagine another way out. She put her head on his shoulder.

They sat staring at the front door of the block where their friend was, desperately waiting for the doctor to come out and give them the good news. A few minutes later, they were joined by their three colleagues, who came near looking worried.  
_"Is everything alright?"_ The young brunette asked, realizing the absurdity of the question. She knew that was not the case, but she wanted to make sure they clung.  
_"I knew better,"_ Her colleague answered.  
_"Honestly, not at all,"_ the assistant director said. He got up and told Weller to follow him with a nod while Jane and Rich sat next to the computer scientist.

The two men isolated themselves.  
_"Thank you for avoiding me screwing up earlier. I completely lost my mind,"_ Edgar finished speaking to his best friend. He sighed softly, leaning against a wall.  
_"You're welcome. That's what friends are for. How else are you feeling?"  
"As I just said it's wrong. It's crazy but from the warehouse, I feel like I can't breathe anymore."  
"No, it's not crazy. I have this same feeling every time Jane is in danger."  
"Can I know why you do not stop comparing my relationship with Tasha and the one you have with Jane? Even if she means everything to me it's different. You are married we are only friends."  
"It's wrong and you know it. You just said it she means everything to you. So please don't tell me that you only consider her as a friend especially if you consider your reaction to the warehouse,"_ Kurt answered, smiling kindly. He didn't want to push his friend too far, but it was really the time for him to face the truth.  
_"Weller I'm engaged,"_ The young African-American retorted doing his best not to think what his interlocutor had said. In the past, he had been deeply in love with Tasha and her resignation had literally broken his heart. When he met Megan, he had done everything to bury his feelings and he couldn't deny that her return had brought to life a part of him that he believed dead for a long time. Only he had a girlfriend he loved in his own way and he did not want to hurt her. Especially after having proposed. Moreover, he couldn't imagine his feelings being mutual. What she had told him before fainting meant nothing. It was only friendship. The expression of a powerful bond made while she was stunned by the pain and thought to be dying. He was ready to answer when they saw the doctor go through the doors they had been staring for hours. His friend signaled to him that they would talk about it later. The five agents exchanged an anxious glance and then joined the rest of the group to hear from their colleague.

_"__How is she, Doctor?"_ Rosa asked hurriedly.  
_"Your granddaughter survived the operation and we managed to stabilize her. She'll be transferred to intensive care within an hour or two,"_ The man said. At this sight, they sighed relieved.  
_"Thanks God,"_ Edgar whispered, feeling a little less weight on his chest.  
_"I will not lie to you her condition remains extremely precarious. We had to put her clavicle back in place and stabilize her fractured wrist. She had several internal bleedings that could be stopped. We also had to remove her spleen. Nevertheless, her head trauma worries me a lot. We could observe bleeding on the scanner and her state does not allow us to operate her again. We are going to watch her closely, hoping that it is going back on his own. In addition to that the drugs that they injected her, and the many electric shocks have greatly weakened her heart or even her whole body. To be honest it's a miracle that she survived the operation ..."  
"Doctor, when can we see her?"_ Javier asked worriedly.  
_"As I said, we'll get her to a room in an hour or two. Only you must know that because of all her injuries your sister is currently in a coma. We are not yet able to determine when she will wake up."_

This announcement made the effect of a bomb. They had all been so focused on her survival that they had not thought about the consequences of Tasha's injuries on her future, her life and her career. On all her things that were important to her and that made her the person, she was today. A few hours later they went to the room of the young woman. On arriving they saw her, intubated, surrounded by all sorts of machines, covered with blue and extremely pale. It was heart-breaking to see her like this. Without a word, they settled at the bedside of the Hispanic and waited while praying for all to be arranged quickly.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two days later the situation had not changed, Tasha was still in a coma. In the beginning, they all stayed at her side but then they had to alternate. Indeed, the two brothers had heavy professional obligations. The older man and his wife had to take care of their children. Rosa, who was no longer very young, needed rest. Amanda had classes to follow and the team had to keep arresting criminals. None of them wanted to go back to their life only they had no choice. So, they did their job, with difficulty and anxiety, but they did it.

It was Tuesday, in the middle of the afternoon. Luke and his grandmother watched over Natasha. She was knitting while her grandson was reading a book. They had been there for about an hour when we knocked on the door.

_"__Hello ... I was in the neighbor coming home after college and I thought that I could come to take some news," The student justified herself shyly standing against the door.  
"Of course, please come in and sit down with us. It's nice of you to be here, "_ She said, pointing to the seat next to her.  
_"I am glad to be here, it's perfectly normal. Did the doctors give you news?" _The pretty blonde asked sitting in the chair.  
_"She is stable now. They say that her constants are better, slowly but they increase. On top of that, the hematoma in her brain is self-absorbing. The doctors even talk about removing the respirator in a few days."  
"It's great. I'm glad to hear that."  
"We did not really get to know each other because of the latest events but I remember hearing that you were a student. In which branch exactly?"_ the oldest questioned, sincerely interested. She had perceived the kindness and an incredible personality in the young woman, and she wanted to know her more  
_"I'm in law school in Columbia."  
"God it is very impressive and what do you want to do later?"  
"I honestly don't really know. Lately, a lot of things have been questioned,"_ Amanda said, lowering her head slightly. This gesture had been perceived by his male interlocutor who had mostly remained silent. He looked up from his book and began to pay more attention to the stranger who had been with them during this terrible ordeal.

The women chatted for a good half hour when agent Novak and his team entered the room. After a few minutes, Franck announced that they had another case and that they must leave again but Kick made them promise to give them news of Natasha's health. After having thanked them for a long time, they exchanged few banalities and then came to the main purpose of their visit.

_"__Mrs. Zapata before we leave, we must speak to you privately,"_ Bishop began.  
_"I would not leave my grandmother alone,"_ Her grandson retorted. The agents were ready to give their permission, but Rosa hastened to reply.  
_"__Luke por favor da nos algunos minutos."__  
"I was going to get something to drink and I would not be against a little bit of company,"_ The student suggested turning to him, uncertain.  
_"I would not be against a coffee, grandma can I bring you something?" _He capitulated, knowing that she would not give him the choice.  
_"A tea would be perfect honey thank you."_

They left for the cafeteria of the hospital. At first, the trip was in awkward silence and seeing that she looked nice, but a bit shy Luke decided to start the conversation.  
_"So Columbia, huh, it's true that it's impressive, you are in which grade?"  
"Third if all goes well I should be graduate next year and you? In which branch do you work?"_ Amanda asked curiously.  
_"Nothing prestigious, I'm a chef in a restaurant in town. It is not very far from your college, the Per Se."  
"Chief in one of the famous restaurants in the city, we really do not have the same definition of the word prestigious. Especially if you consider the fact that I already burned pasta," _the blonde retorted impressed. She had already noticed her friend's lack of self-esteem, and she could see that this was a character trait that her brother also possessed. Decidedly this man had done a lot of damage in all his children.  
_"It's crazy how you look like her. I've tried everything to teach cooking to Tasha, but I think it's one of the few things she will not do. Finally, given the extent of her skills, she can give complex to anyone. It's obviously another thing you have in common. Columbia is one of the greatest universities in the country, the level must be extremely demanding."  
"Thank you, I am flattered by the comparison ... It is true that there is a lot of work but once it's okay once you found your rhythm. For the city, however, the change was more brutal."  
"A countryside girl?"_ The young man questioned maliciously starting to relax. Without knowing why, he didn't want to hide behind his usual mask of the tough guy.  
"It depends how you describe a small farm in the depths of Alabama but yes we can say that," She joked. They had arrived at the counter, ordered their drinks and sat down at a table slightly apart.  
_"Effectively it's a hell of a transition."  
"I remember when I moved in three years ago. With my parents, we were so happy that I had a full scholarship that we had not thought about all the practical aspects. Only when we arrived in the city the shock was violent. Thank God your sister was here. Without her, I think I would have had some trouble."  
"Always helping others that does not really surprise me,"_ Luke concluded sadly.

He lowered his head worried. Even though the doctors were beginning to find hope, he knew her condition was still precarious. In addition, he suspected that even if she woke up, she would suffer from the full psychological consequences of what she had experienced. To make it worse, she should probably have to stay in the hospital for a while, do some rehab and stay away from the field for several months, which she will not like at all.  
_"Everything will be alright. I'm sure she'll be fine,"_ Amanda reassured after following the path of her thoughts. She was also worried about her friend, but she had the feeling that she would recover completely from this ordeal. Only it would take time.  
_"How can you be so sure? Natasha is incredibly strong I always knew that but what she has just experienced is inhuman. Even if she wakes up, which I finally begin to believe possible, she will not be able to just pretend that everything is fine."  
"Obviously it will be very hard, but I remain convinced that she will be well. As you said she is strong. In addition to that, she is not alone. She has you, me, your brother, your grandmother, her team. They care a lot about her, it is more than obvious. Tash' has two families who love her and on whom she can rest when needed, so it may be a little optimistic but I remain convinced that everything will be fine."  
"I would like to have so much faith finally good at least we finished with this bastard."_  
_"It's true, I still can't imagine how she found the strength to face an army after all that she had lived and in her state."  
"She has always been able to do things that you would not think possible. Honestly, I think she just hung up to kill him and make sure he would not come near us anymore. I could never thank her enough for that ... And now I look like a monster,"_ He said after a long silence.  
_"What? Not at all. I was lucky to have wonderful parents so I can't really say that I understand but from what I know it does not seem absurd and absolutely not monstrous,"_ The young woman assured by being compassionate. It was rather simple to understand that Ramon Esparza had never been anything other than their persecutor, so it was not irrational to want him dead. He looked at her with a smile, touched by the sincerity and kindness he saw. Luke had never been used to someone paying him attention in a positive way.

The two young people continued to chat for a moment. Then they decided to return to the room, surprised that time had passed so quickly. At the reception, they came face to face with Jane, Weller, Patterson, Reade and even Rich who had decided to visit their friend after their work. They all went back knowing they would find Rosa but also Javier and Karen who had just finished their day. Arriving on the right floor they all saw them outside the room looking panicked. They could also see doctors working in Zapata's room.  
_"What is happening? Is There a problem? Why did you not tell me?"  
"It's just happened. We were on the phone with the children and suddenly she made a strange noise as if she was suffocating and the machines started to ring. The doctors came running and we were told to go out without further details,"_ Her anxious sister-in-law said.  
_"But I thought she was doing better?"_ Jane asked worriedly.  
_"It may be the case. I suspect you had better things to do but what was displayed on the screens exactly?" _Patterson started with an idea in mind. Medicine was not her usual area of expertise, but she had done enough research on human biology to have a hypothesis about what was going on.  
_"I do not know. Her heartbeat was much faster."  
"And her oxygen saturation how was it?"  
"Patterson excuse me but here I do not really see where you are coming. What does her oxygen saturation have to do with it? And besides, what is it?"_ Kurt questioned intrigued and completely lost.  
_"The saturation is the percentage of oxygen in the blood and your friend are right. It can make all the difference. Your intuition is perfect. Agent Zapata's condition has not worsened. It is even the opposite," _The doctor interrupted leaving the room that seemed to have regained her calm. At this announcement, they were all filled with great relief.  
_"Doctor, does that mean she's going to wake up soon?"_ Amanda asked. She had a few friends who were studying medicine, so she understood where they were coming from.  
_"When are not able to estimate exactly when she is going to wake up. The phenomenon of earlier happen because she began to breathe alone without help. When her lungs started working again without assistance, they found themselves filled with too much air. Her heart has, therefore, worked harder to make the surplus circulate. That's why she got excited and started choking. I know it must have scared you and you must have a lot of questions but believe me it is a very good sign. Her condition is evolving and faster than what can be estimated which is a very good thing,"_ The surgeon explained reassuringly.  
_"Okay thank you for everything,"_ Rosa concludes by feeling better after this good news.

They all returned to the room, with less weight on the chest. For the first time since the kidnapping, they were beginning to find hope, hope that their friend would wake up soon and that their family would finally be complete.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had been almost two weeks since Tasha had been breathing alone. Her exams showed no improvement now, but her condition remained stable. It was the weekend, so the team had replaced Zapata's family to give them the opportunity to rest and to take care of the twins.

Reade had arrived very early in the morning; he was the only one at the young woman's bedside. He was sitting in an armchair next to her bed, his hand in hers. During this week without her, he had felt more lost than ever. On many occasions, he had caught himself looking through the glass of his desk to watch her or dialing her phone number to hear her voice. He hardly slept, didn't eat, and didn't let anyone approach him except his four colleagues. His girlfriend, worried, had tried to help him but he had barely spoken to her. Edgar had tried to make efforts, to communicate and to regain control but he couldn't. The idea of her, lying in an hospital bed, struggling to stay alive made him crazy. He couldn't imagine living if she was no longer a part of this world. Apart from his work, for which he made sure to be at the maximum of his abilities, the assistant director was only saving face. Tenderly he pushed back a strand of hair out of her eyes. He began to trace the contours of her face, brushed her cheekbones, caressed her cheeks and forehead. He lingered longer than necessary to enjoy the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin. The only time he could have felt it was during this stolen kiss two years ago. Even if she had rejected him, he would never forget that moment. For a few seconds, everything had been perfect, a pure moment of happiness destined to exist. As soon as they met Edgar had found his teammate extremely beautiful and he had never hidden it. Only with time, this attraction had become something much deeper and infinitely stronger. The young man was aware that the feelings he had felt for his partner in the past were still present, but he did not have the strength to think about it especially after all that had just happened.

At half-past eight in the morning, the Wellers and the duo of computer scientists landed. Conscious of the two friends' bond they made no remark on his early presence or their proximity. The group sat down with their colleague discussing things and others to stave off boredom, silence, and anguish. Which suited Reade because it prevented him from thinking too much. After a moment Kurt nodded to his wife. Discreetly she and her friend brought Rich to the coffee machine.

_"It was subtle,"_ Edgar remarked, looking at him with a slight smile.  
_"I had to get them out. You already had trouble talking to me when we're alone."  
"Listen, do not take it badly but I'm not in the mood. I don't have the strength to face that now, not when we are not sure that everything will be fine."_  
_"I understand ... But promise me to think about it, please. I know there is Megan. Moreover, the situation is very complicated. Only life is too short to waste time. What you feel for her is precious. You must not spoil it."  
"I promise ... Do you think it would be possible for her to ...?"_ He interrupted himself, unable to help to interrogate his friend about the possible reciprocity of his feelings.  
_"I think you have a really special relationship that could have evolved much earlier. Only life and your damn characters made things turn out not as they should have. I also think that Tasha had an extremely difficult childhood, which inevitably left scars. When she wakes up, she may need our help, especially yours. That's all that matters now."  
"Of course, I'll be here for her. I'll always be, no matter what."  
"I know,"_ The young father murmured, convinced that he could go to the moon and back if that could make their pretty colleague happy. They remained silent until the return of their friends and then they resumed their discussions. Reade began to come out of his torpor to participate in the conversations, but he had not left his seat, his hand still holding hers, his fingers tracing small circles on her palm. He was arguing with Patterson about the usefulness of mathematics in sports when he suddenly stopped talking.

_"__Hey, boss everything is okay?" _Rich asked as joker as worried.  
_"Come here and tell me that I haven't dreamed,"_ He hurriedly said, ecstatically, getting up to get closer to the hospital bed. His colleagues looked at him completely lost and then followed his gaze. A few seconds later Patterson's eyes widened in surprise.

_"__Oh my God. She moved,"_ She murmured shocked. At this announcement, they approached their colleague scrutinizing the slightest movement. The blonde approached her friend and gently took her hand. Reade was on the other side of the bed, in the same position, whispering soft words to encourage her. Gradually they saw her come alive and after a minute she opened her eyes. Tasha looked disoriented. She panicked when she didn't recognize where she was and the last thing, she remembered was her father's torture. The Hispanic was growing agitated more and more when memories of her captivity came back to her. Edgar approached to reassure her, sorry to see her so terrified.  
_"Everything is fine. You are safe now. You have nothing to fear,"_ He whispered, lovingly passing his hand through her hair. Before she knew where and with whom she was Zapata perceived the presence of her best friend. The tenderness of his gesture immediately calmed her. She stopped moving and tried to gather her spirits. As she tried to speak, she began to cough with a hoarse voice and difficulty breathing.  
_"Stay calm and slow down,"_ Jane said softly.  
_"I'll go get a doctor and tell her family,"_ Rich explained, feeling too much. He was very happy that Zapata woke up, but the emotion was so strong and so close that he did not know how to behave.  
_"The doctor arrives do you need something? Water maybe?"_ Patterson suggested feverishly. She had tears in her eyes so much she felt relieved. Tasha was like her sister, a big sister she had always admired for her courage and strength. The idea of losing her had seemed inconceivable to her. Her friend, with great difficulty, nodded positively. She helped her drink a few sips of water and then put the glass down. The doctor entered the room smiling.

_"__Agent Zapata I am happy to finally meet you in person. How do you feel? Do you know where you are and what happened?"  
"Hospital … Kidnapped when I come back from the bar … my father … the warehouse ... You ... came to get me ... How long?" _She asked weakly but worriedly. She had difficulty speaking and concentrating, but she remembered what had happened. Everything was just very fuzzy and incredibly messy. The young woman could also see the relief on her friends' faces, feel her aching muscles. She had already experienced that. It must have been a while since she was in the hospital.  
_"Tash you,"_ Weller began not wanting to disturb her when she woke up.  
_"How long?"_ She repeated, even more firmly.  
_"It's been 16 days since you were kidnapped and 15 since you're in a coma_," Patterson said, aware that she needed an answer. Natasha closed her eyes distressed.  
_"Is my family okay?"_ the brunette asked frightened.  
_"You do not have to worry they are fine. We didn't have any investigation and they were exhausted, so we offered them to take over. Rich called them they arrive just like your neighbor Amanda,"_ the computer scientist explained still so calmly. She could imagine how confusing the situation was, especially coupled with intense physical pain.  
_"Thank you,"_ She murmured emotionally. She did her best to stay conscious, but each word was more painful than the last and every thought was more painful.  
_"Listen, I'm going to have to get you out so we can do some exams. This will allow us, depending on your condition, to determine what kind of painkiller we can give you," The_ doctor explained as he saw the pain on his patient's face. The team complied without arguing because this was what their friend needed. They sat down without a word still in the shock of the last events. About ten minutes later they were once again joined by Rosa, Javier, Karen, their children, Luke and Amanda. They hastened to explain the situation to them, which immediately filled them with relief. After two weeks and without any further information from the doctors they had started to believe that they should learn to move on without her, so they were incredibly happy. Patterson stood next to Reade and turned to him moved.

_"__She will be fine, everything will be well,"_ the computer scientist began.  
_"Yes, everything will go well,"_ He replied with a smile on his face. When he felt her hand move under his, he had thought he had dreamed, but when his colleagues saw the same thing, he had felt such a big whiff of hope. Seeing her beautiful brown eyes open again gave him the impression of reliving. The young man knew that she had some way to go before getting better mentally and physically. He was also extremely sad to have seen so much pain and fear in her beautiful face. This horrible experience made him understand how short life can be. Edgar vowed to do everything to repair his past mistakes and make sure their futures were different because now they had one.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After performing all the necessary tests, the doctors had determined that Tasha would not have any sequelae of her coma in the long run. She would need a lot of rest, a little bit of rehabilitation, care and supervision for several weeks but she would recover and could return to the field quickly. Once the doctor gave them his permission, they went back to their friend's room. Only seeing her exhausted and dazed by the painkillers, they all decided that it was better to let her rest. One by one, and for many minutes, her friends and family kissed her tenderly, promising to come back as soon as she was able to receive visitors. Only Rosa had stayed to watch over her granddaughter.

The next day the young woman felt better thanks to the pain meds. So, she decided to send a message to her friends who ran without asking questions, delighted. The team, her two brothers, her sister-in-law, her nephew, and her niece had been there for about an hour. They chatted happily about things and others even though they all knew that at some point they would have to talk seriously about all that had happened.

_"__Auntie it's for you,"_ Ricky and Elena said putting down their pencils and giving her a wad of paper.  
_"All this just for me thank you very much kiddos. What do I owe this honor?"_ The brunette asked happily. She was still in pain and tired, but it felt good for her to have her friends and family at her side. It saved her from thinking about the ordeal she had just experienced, all that her colleagues had learned about her, but also the consequences of these events and the discussion she should have with her team. Being with them brought her the dose of lightness and sweetness she needed now.  
_"The doctors said you had to stay here for a while and the color of the walls is very sad so we thought we could do some drawings to decorate a little ... If you don't mind," _the girl replied hesitantly.  
_"Of course not, it's a wonderful idea. Come to sit down with me and show me these pretty drawings," _The young woman smiled tenderly by indicating two free spaces at her side. For several minutes they discussed under the watchful eye of the four federal agents and their consultant. Tasha's attention was focused only on the two children. She does not see the tender smiles of her friends. Indeed, the importance she gave to her family wasn't new, but they were not used to see her interact directly with them. His partners were therefore very happy to have the opportunity to observe such a moment. Reade couldn't take her eyes off her friend. It was the most adorable scene he had ever seen and the more he watched it the more he felt his feelings rise to the surface. After a moment they heard a knock on the door.

_"__Hey Megan, I didn't know you come," _Tasha greeted surprised by the arrival of her teammate's fiancé. She turned her head to him for more explanation, but he looked as surprised as she was even extremely embarrassed.  
_"That was not planned. I wanted to wait before coming to give you the opportunity to rest but my boss warned me earlier that I had to go back to Washington. How are you?"_ the young Indian replied embarrassed to have become the interest of the whole group. She was even more because this forced departure was not the only purpose of her visit. She was really worried about her friend, but she also needed to confirm her suspicions to act accordingly and leave peacefully.  
_"I knew better but it's ok. Let's say that for now, I thank the pain killers," _She tried to joke to relax the atmosphere even if she was not in a mood to laugh. Since she became fully aware of the magnitude of all that had happened, she really felt vulnerable. She was in unknown territory and Tasha hated this feeling. The young woman could be strong and give the impression of being well, but each noise made her jump inwardly, each memory made her panic. The idea that her father, even dead, still had such a great influence on her, the thought of once again managing pain and fear, made her want to cry. Voluntarily no one relented the sarcasm thinking that they would make sure that she confides in time. They continued talking for a good half hour before Meg had to leave. The two women greeted each other in a friendly manner and the journalist dragged her boyfriend outside the room.

_"__Do you know for how long you have to stay in DC?" _Reade asked gently, approaching her. He knew that he had to take stock of his feelings and take the necessary measures only he did not want to make her suffer. Megan was a good person and he already blamed himself enough. However, he didn't consider the fact that his fiancé was much more intuitive than him.  
_"I don't know much but Edgar ... When my report will be over, I will not go home,"_ The brunette said with her eyes lowered by removing her engagement ring.  
_"What? But why? Listen, I know I have not been easy lately,"_ The assistant director said, completely lost. He definitely didn't expect that.  
_"I stop you right now you did nothing wrong, well not intentionally but I'm not blind and I would not marry a man who loves another woman, even if he doesn't know it,"_ The Indian girl interrupted turning to the hospital room.  
_"Megan,"_ Edgar whispered, closing his eyes resignedly.  
_"You do not have to apologize but it must stop. I saw the change when she came back. Even if I had doubts, I did not realize right away what was happening. Honestly, it is only recently that I have understood the extent of it. For two weeks you've been visibly dying, you didn't eat anymore, didn't talk to me and had nightmares while shouting her name, but when you came back last night it was like if you had finally regained your taste for life. You're crazy about her, it's obvious then you must stop veiling your face."  
"I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I promise you that nothing has ever happened. I did not even realize or imagine telling her before ..."  
"I know don't worry. You are a good man Edgar, but the fact is that we don't choose who we fall in love with,"_ She concluded smiling sadly. They exchanged glances, then sighed knowing she was right.  
_"If you ever need, with immigration or anything else please don't hesitate,"_ Reade said, insisting heavily.  
_"Absolutely,"_ the young woman replied. Megan gently opened his hand and put down her engagement ring. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before leaving for good. The assistant director watched her, took a deep breath and went back with her friends.

When he entered the room, he saw them laughing and having fun. The young man couldn't help but smile when he saw his best friend cuddling her niece, but he felt a twinge in his heart when he saw an expression of pain on her face. The African-American returned to sit quietly without mentioning what had happened. He continued to watch her and when she looked up, their eyes met. By the gleam in the eyes of her partner, the Hispanic understood that it was time to talk with her teammates.

_"Karen it's getting late. I think the kids are going to be hungry soon and there's a pizzeria not too far from here,"_ Zapata began, turning to her sister-in-law. They exchanged a knowing look. The two brothers prepared to protest, not wanting to leave her alone, but the girls quickly made them understand that they had no choice.  
_"Listen I know the procedure is that I explain everything I remember. On top of that, I guess you must have a lot of questions ..."  
"No Tasha stop, you don't have to force yourself to anything. For the reports, we will advise later and even if it is true that we have questions you have to go at your own pace we understand perfectly,"_ Jane interrupted immediately.  
_"I know and appreciate, but I must do it. If there is one thing, I've learned lately is that kick in touch, put things back and make it look like it's not real, it doesn't lead to anything good. So, ask me your question and if there is anything wrong, I will let you know."_  
_"Promise?"_ Patterson asked gently sceptical.  
_"I promise you,"_ Tasha smiled, looking at them one by one to confirm his thoughts.  
_"We have most of the details of your abduction from Amanda and we know your location but you should tell us what you remember and especially how you escaped. I must say that neutralize five men armed to the teeth while you were tied ... Let's say I had trouble visualizing,"_ Weller began awkwardly  
_"So some details remain very vague especially towards the end. I remember that you came to get me but not what happened when you were there. Apparently, it's because of the lack of oxygen in my brain during cardiac arrest. The doctors said that it could come back someday or not at all,"_ The brunette said, starting with difficulty the story of her ordeal. Seeing that she might never remember telling her that she loved him Reade couldn't help but feel sad. Nevertheless, he consoled himself by thinking that her amnesia enabled her not to remember the details of what she had experienced.  
_"And for the kidnapping? Do you remember what happened when you came back from the bar?"_ Weller continued.  
_"That's clearer but from what Amanda told me she gave you the biggest details. On my return, I found my security system disabled. I knew it was him. By finding him in my living room I tried to stay calm to keep control of the situation. Only we started arguing and I did not expect him to be accompanied. We had drunk a lot that night, so they quickly managed to knock me out. I do not think I'm wrong in saying that I do not need to explain what happened in the warehouse. Did you see the video?"_ Tasha asked even though she already knew the answer. She was used to dealing with the blows, but the young woman hated the idea that her friends had seen the terrified little girl she was in the past. They looked at each other embarrassed.  
_"In fact, we did but Tash' you do not have to be afraid that it changes our opinion of you. Not a lot of people could have cashed what you cashed the way you did it,"_ Edgar reassured. He knew his best friend well enough to know that she must feel weak and hated that. He was ready to do anything to make her understand that all they saw was an incredibly strong young woman with unwavering courage. She smiled at him aware of his sincerity and resumed her story knowing that she was going to attack the most trying part.  
_"He wanted revenge so seeing me not giving up even after several hours really started to piss him off ... If there is one thing that we can't remove him is that he knew me well. He knew there was one of my limitations he had not tested yet. So, he told his men to take me to one of the containers so they could take advantage of ... Well, I knew what was going to happen, but I knew it also was my only real opening. They thought I was too weak to fight so they lowered their guards. I took the opportunity to grab the weapon of the men in front of me and then I shot them, one by one, as quickly as possible and without even trying to understand. I wanted to reach the nearest road, but I fainted after a few steps," _The young woman finished with difficulty, lowering her eyes. Hearing what Tasha might have felt shocked them all. They had seen her being tortured and knew what that kind of monster was capable of, only the situation became frightfully concrete. The idea that she suffered so much in the past and that she still suffered today gave Reade the urge to do everything to protect her, soothe her pain. She deserved it and so much more.

_"__I am so sorry. I should have understood earlier. We should have arrived sooner,"_ Patterson said returned with the latest events.  
_"Hey, you have absolutely nothing to blame you. I did not make it easy for you by not telling you what was going on. In addition, the clues I left you were far from simple. Only I knew that if there was anyone who could understand it was you. Without all of you and Franck's team, I would be dead. They would have tortured me until I couldn't get any more, or I would have bled to death on the floor of this warehouse."  
"Oh god, you're in this bed and I'm the one who's complaining ... It's just that we were so afraid of losing you,"_ The pretty blonde apologized again with tears in her eyes.  
_"You are adorable ... You know I was afraid to never see you again too,"_ She murmured moved. Jane was ready to retort, but a nurse arrived to retake her exams. She took her on a stretcher only Kurt wanted to ask one last question.  
_"Tash' sincerely, are you all right?"  
"Honestly, no, but I have seen worst so don't worry, I will be,"_ The brunette replied, smiling sadly. Her response was disarmingly natural like she had lived in this way all her life.  
_"You are our friend. We'll never stop worrying about you as you'll never stop worrying about us,"_ Edgar added, trying to show her they were there for her no matter what.

The five colleagues watched her leave with a heavy heart. They were only aware of the pain endured by their friend throughout her life, but also the titanic strength she had and still showed. They promised to do everything to help her overcome this ordeal so that their families would be in peace again.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After further examinations, Tasha had returned to her room. She had continued to chat with her friends and family for a long time. Then they left late in the afternoon leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts. She was spinning and returning in her bed unable to even find a comfortable position because of her injuries. Her whole body was sore, her wrist and shoulder were still immobilized by splints and her scars were extremely annoying. Around 23:30 she abandoned the idea of sleeping and turned on the television to find something correct to look at, that task was more complicated than expected. At one point she saw a shadow in the crack of her door. In view of the build but also their reactions throughout the day the young woman quickly understood who it was.

_"__Weller, I can see you ... Come in and sit down instead of just staying there doing nothing,"_ Zapata shouted, smiling weakly. Her friend entered sheepishly and came to stand beside her.  
_"Sorry I didn't want to bother you, but I couldn't sleep. Arriving here I saw some light. It's been a while since we have not really discussed and I thought you might need it after all that has happened lately," _her friend said. At one time, mostly before Jane's arrival in their lives, the two young agents often spoke to each other and helped each other without telling other members of their team. Indeed, from the beginning of their relationship, they had quickly developed a fraternal bond. The hardships they had experienced had only strengthened it.  
_"I sincerely appreciate that you worry about me but I'm not the girl you had to brought back from a bar because I was too drunk to go home or that I had spent my time gambling. I will not relapse."  
"I'm glad to hear that but I'm still worried. What you just experienced would hurt anyone. You do not need to play hard ... In addition, what I did at the time I would do it again without hesitation if it was necessary and even more."  
"Kurt Weller always try to help others ... Sincerely thank you for everything but it will go. The child that my family describes to you, the cop you met at the time are not here anymore. I passed all that. I'm not so fragile."  
"My God it is not possible ... Then you listen to me because I am not going to repeat it. You are a lot of things Natasha Zapata: smart, talented, funny and loyal but also stubborn, obstinate, a bit authoritarian, very competitive. Only if there is something you have never been, and you will never be it's weak. Understood?"_ Exclaimed Weller, trying to make her lower her guard without changing his tone. He wanted to make her understand that he sincerely thought about what he had just said. Her bravery was something he admired more than anything.  
_"Understood ... So, like that I'm stubborn,"_ the brunette joking kindly. Not really comfortable with the compliments she tried to kick into touch.  
_"Seriously you've seen yourself when you have an idea in mind. Between you three Reade and I have no chance,"_ Kurt laughs trying to relax the atmosphere. He didn't want to rush her for fear because she would close again and stop all discussion. However, he didn't miss the slight smile of her colleague at the mention of the new assistant director. He had almost immediately realized that the chemistry between them was special, but the young man had never wanted to interfere. After all, they were adults. Only it had lasted too long, and he promised himself that as soon as he felt her ready, he would talk to Zapata. If they had learned anything from this hell, it's that life is short. His two friends deserved to be happy and to know love, the true, more than anyone.

_"__It's not going to change."  
"Happy to hear that. At the risk of repeating myself how do you feel? And don't tell me it'll be fine, I want a real answer, not a ready-made sentence to distract."  
"Honestly, I am not sure. I mean as sordid as it sounds, I can handle the physical pain. I did it before, more than I could count. Only he always had a powerful control on me more than I would like. He was not an ordinary terrorist wishing to extract information from me. I knew in advance what he wanted and what he was capable of. Believe me, his cruelty goes well beyond what you saw ... I was terrified. I was so afraid of having to relive that indefinitely, to be a toy for his men but more than anything I was afraid that to make me suffer even more he would attack one of you or my family. My god just the idea that he was able to kidnap Elena and put her through what he did to me without being able to do anything ... I was terrified, Kurt. I'm still scared even if I know he's dead and I hate it,"_ the brunette ends in a sob. Reshaping all her feelings was very difficult for her but it was also saving. She needed an outlet otherwise she would crack. Kurt looked at her pained. To see her like this, terrified and demolished by a man who has never done anything else but to make her lived a hell, more strengthened his desire to protect her. He sat in the bed next to her and took her in his arms to console her.  
_"Don't worry, it'll be ok. It will take time, but everything will eventually work out, we will find a way. I promise you,"_ he whispered softly.

For an hour he continued to cradle her with reassuring words, doing his best to calm her. It broke his heart to see her in such a state, but he was mostly trying to focus on her friend, her strength and courage.  
_"You should go home. It's late, you're working tomorrow, and Jane is going to wait for you,"_ Zapata said weakly. Crying for so long had exhausted her but strangely Natasha felt lighter and more liberated. As if she had held back her tears for years. She felt soothed by the presence of her friend only she didn't want him to tire, nor that he stayed too long away from his wife. After everything they lived, they deserved happiness and peace.  
_"I am not leaving you alone in this state. Either I call someone for you, or I ask the nurse to give you something to help you sleep,"_ the young man suggested slightly reassured. She seemed calmer than when she arrived or even during the day, but he was not convinced that leaving her alone was a good idea. After a few seconds and seeing that she had no chance to negotiate the Hispanic gave up.  
_"Good ok call the nurse. I do not want to bother anyone else."_ Kurt went to get a competent person, rolling his eyes. A few minutes later Zapata was given a sedative, strong enough to help her sleep but light enough to cause no side effects.  
_"We'll go back as soon as possible while you better rest ... For information Tash ', you will never bother us,"_ Weller concluded by giving her a kiss on the forehead while she was falling asleep.

He went home thinking about this strange moment. When he had met Natasha, he immediately felt the need to protect her, he had the same kind of feeling when he saw Sarah suffer. Indeed, he had always suspected that his teammate had not an easy life, she had experienced much more suffering than most people. After all, at that time she was in a self-destructive spiral paced gambling and alcohol. This kind of behavior never happens by magic. However, he had never thought of such an important trauma. Tonight, he finally understood a lot of her decisions, her reactions but also the reason for her complexity and lack of self-confidence. When he lay down with his wife Kurt couldn't help but think that despite all the obstacles that life had put on their paths, they were lucky to have each other.

Two days later life was going on Zapata's day were punctuated between rehabilitation, visits, and phases of boredom. The young woman was starting to feel stronger even though the pain was still present. In addition, her discussion with the former team leader helped her a lot. She obviously had some way to go but she already felt more serene. For the first time in years, Tasha had allowed herself to feel pain and fear. Even though the nightmares were far from gone she was slowly coming back up the slope, almost no longer panicking with every thud, better supported the physical contacts and no longer feeling uncomfortable about showing signs of weakness in front of her family. That afternoon, as she entered in her room, she came upon the agents Novak, Bishop, Kennedy, but also Kick and James, who had come to visit her after solving a new case in town.

_"__Hey, Franck it's been a long time ... Not so much in fact but last time I was unconscious, so it doesn't count,"_ the young woman greeted happily surprised. Her teammates told her only good about this team and she wanted to thank them.  
_"It's true at least I'm glad to see that you're better, although I would have much preferred better circumstances for our reunion."  
"I do not make you say ... You must be Bishop, Kennedy, Kick, and James. I'm glad to meet you my friends have told me a lot about you. Franck also told me a lot about you when we worked together,"_ Tasha said, shaking hands with Kick.  
_"He has always talked too much,"_ the blonde teased leaving a glance murderer to her mentor.  
_"It's not wrong,"_ her interlocutor laughed.

For several minutes they discussed everything and nothing getting to know each other, and the Hispanic decided to make a statement.  
_"I know it was only your job but without you, I would be dead in this warehouse so sincerely thank you for everything."  
"As you said we were only doing our job ..."  
"Also you've even done a part of it,"_ James said awkwardly. Not understanding the logic of his remark, they all looked at him intrigued.  
_"You must not pay attention, three-quarters of the time we don't understand what he says,"_ Kick whispered maliciously to her interlocutor.  
_"Don't worry, I know. We have the same at home," _the federal agent blared by mentioning her colleague certainly adorable and indispensable but also so brilliant that she was sometimes confusing. Well, that's also why they loved her so much.  
_"Guys it's not nice to make fun of him. More seriously, I think James means that the clues you left us and the way you neutralized these men were very impressive. I pretty much agree, I honestly saw green berets being fooled by less than that,"_ Bishop complimented admiringly.  
_"He is not wrong,"_ the young woman said, smiling tenderly at her colleague.  
_"Thank you it's nice, but I'm trying to move on,"  
"It's more than understandable. I'm sorry to break the atmosphere but we will have to go. The jet leaves in an hour,"_ Franck announced, looking at his agents. The team members greeted the pretty brunette and were about to leave when their leader motioned them to wait for him in the lobby.

The two former policemen were alone in the room.  
_"It's a great team what you did. I have heard about your work and you are doing extraordinary things. I mean even without considering that you saved my life."  
"It is true that we did great things. In addition, I must say that helping all these peoples is enough saving for all of us."  
"Yes, I saw that. Kick looks pretty good."  
"She is doing an amazing job. In addition, she has evolved a lot. She's no longer the young teenager who broke noses with a twist ... You know you should both talk. Your experiences are relatively similar. It could help you and her too."  
"Why not, I'll think about it. To be honest I will try everything that will come."  
"When we met ten years ago, I saw that you understood the kids we were helping. You managed to turn your trauma into something positive. It's more than admirable. In addition to that, you built a career, founded your own family. I know you will try to solve your alone. I can't blame you I am the same. The experience has taught me that we are doing much better by relying on the people we love."  
"Thanks for the advice, I would think about it, now you're going to miss your plane."  
"Yeah, but we keep in touch this time."  
"Absolutely,"_ Tasha concluded, watching her interlocutor leave.

When she met Agent Novak Zapata was just a young policewoman completely lost. When she learned about his work and all he did for these children, especially Kick, she felt safe. As if, without even realizing it, he was able to understand her. Revisiting Franck and especially his team helped her put things in perspective. If after having been held captive by a monster for so long she managed to take her life in hand again Tasha could do the same and why not end up finding happiness and love.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_"__Hey sweetie, guess who comes to spend the night with you,"_ Karen explained in an excessively playful way when entering the hospital room with Rosa. She was trying to make the situation attractive even though she knew it was far from a dream. It had been a week since Tasha was awake and now that she was starting to regain physical strength the young woman couldn't stand being stuck in this bed. It was definitely not for her sister-in-law and she knew it.  
_"With two children you tell me that you have nothing better to do than hang out in the hospital and you nana you should rest,"_ The brunette said between joke and advice.  
_"I'm not that old,"_ Rosa said, falsely offended. Whatever happens, she would always be amazed by Natasha's empathy and compassion.  
_"I confided the twins to your brothers so I should be able to spend the evening without having to worry about finding my house in pieces."  
"Everything is in the "should"._ _After the blow of Halloween, you're not afraid ... More seriously I'm happy to see you," _The Hispanic teased smiling. The two women sat next to the policewoman after taking out some things.  
_"How do you feel? Rehabilitation went well?" The oldest of the group started.  
"So I stop you right away. I know you're worried about me and I'm glad you're here. Only I'm tired of talking about my state of mind or my health so please we can discuss other things, anything. I just want to spend a normal evening."  
"She's not wrong,"_ Karen smiled.  
_"Well you won I stop playing overprotecting mothers but you know I think you'll change your mind when you see what I brought you,"_ She continued taking out food from her bag.  
_"With Luke, they wanted to cook. I can tell you that we have food for three months,"_ The young mother whispered.  
_"Personally I will not complain. Speaking of Luke, how is he? With Javier, how do they handle what happened? I know they told me they were fine, but I didn't have the opportunity to see them alone and I know them enough to know that it affects them."  
"Effectively it was not easy. You know they feel guilty about not being able to protect you when you were a child and not to see how much you were suffering. Your kidnapping has awakened all these memories and they were afraid of losing you, like all of us. But I don't think you have to worry they manage, in their own way, but it seems to work well,"_ her grandmother explained trying to reassure her.  
_"I would always worry for them. You know it very well."  
"Obviously, we know you and your instinct of protection but sincerely they will be well. I talked a lot with Javier. For Luke, I was expecting a more explosive reaction but strangely enough he stayed calm,"_ Her sister-in-law continued.

_"__Hey, I hope we do not interrupt anything. Sorry for the delay we had more work than expected,"_ Patterson apologized as she walked in with Jane. Tasha, surprised to see her friends, watched her first two interlocutors lost.  
_"I said we were having a girl's night not that we would be the only ones to come."  
"We miss you; you know. Work without you is not really the same thing,"_ The computer scientist began.  
_"In addition, we are outnumbered, and I swear to you that boys are making us crazy. I know it was made clear that we were not talking about a doctor, but did they tell you when you could go out,"_ her colleague continued.  
_"Happy to see that I am indispensable ... I should be able to get out of here two weeks maximum, maybe a little less, on the other hand, I don't think I could return to the field for a month or two,"_ The young woman quipped.  
_"This is not a joke you are Tasha, so much more than you can imagine. To tell you even Rich does not behave as usual. I know the situation has changed especially since we all returned but we are still a family and I can promise you that our opinion of you is the same as a month or even a year ago," _Patterson reassured benevolent.  
_"If you were not such a bad liar I would take what you just told me for complacency."_

The pretty blonde rolled her eyes and laughed knowing full well that it was an indirect way to thank her. The five young women continued to talk and eat for a long time. The atmosphere was happy, and they would have forgotten where they were and why they were there.  
_"I didn't have the time to tell you, but I have a scoop,"_ The mother of the twins began.  
_"And you only tell me this now. Seriously, I'm bored here."  
"We had noticed. To be honest it's more intuition than information. I may know why Luke is so calm, because of who."  
"A new girlfriend?"_ The curious brunette asked.  
_"No, not yet but I think he has a crush on a girl and from what I've seen, it looks reciprocated. In fact, you know her,"_ Karen answered mysteriously. Zapata looked at her intrigued and her eyes widened in surprise when she understood.  
_"Amanda? Are you sure of your shot?"  
"Considering the way they laughed when he accompanied her after our last visit and the fact that he asked me where he could bring a girl for a real first date yes, I am. But I don't know if he has asked the question before or even if she answered."  
"Honestly, I never really thought about it, but it could work. I mean it could really work between them."  
"You think? I mean they look very different," _Jane pointed out.  
_"It's true but that's exactly why I'm almost certain. They make me think of Kurt and you ..."  
"Compatible in other words, but you think she's ready to say yes to dinner after ... Well, I mean it's not long ago," _Patterson corrected herself remembering that the other women didn't know.  
_"Did she tell you?"_ Zapata questioned quite surprised.  
_"Yes finally when she was questioned, she especially insisted on everything you had done for her in recent months. It's pretty amazing even though it did not surprise me more than that."  
"It's a good girl, I helped her as much as I could. The poor girl didn't deserve that."  
"I have a little idea what you are talking about and sweetie, no one deserves this kind of horror. I have not had time to talk with Luke lately but from what I saw when we were in the hospital they seem to get along well. Besides, she seems like a good little girl. I think it could be good for your brother to know love. It would be good for you too."_

_"__Nana! I would talk to her to see if she really likes him and I have to see Luke too. You will tell him and your very dear husband that I want to discuss. We really have to talk about what happened to move forward. I don't want them to feel guilty about anything."  
"You are always good at changing the subject. You ask us for a normal evening, and you do not want to talk about your love life. It's pretty ironic," _Her sister-in-law mocked amicably._  
"You are subtle. If you think I don't know where you are coming from. Despite the abduction, the situation has not changed. I would not speak to Reade about my feelings,"_ She replied categorically. Her two friends bowed their heads._  
"We missed an episode?"  
"I know you do not remember what happened when you were picked up in the warehouse but when you regained consciousness he was at your side and ..."  
"Oh my god, you remember very well,"_ The blonde exclaimed interrupting Jane after seeing the expression on the pretty brunette face.  
_"But remember what exactly?"  
"I didn't lie. For several days it was really the black hole but the day before yesterday I needed some things that had stayed at the office and he proposed to drop them off. We talked for a moment. I was in pain after my rehabilitation, so he helped me back to bed. When he touched me, everything came back. All of a sudden, I saw myself telling him that I loved him ... Girls, please tell me you did not tell him about it."  
"No, of course not, but you thought about the possibility of confessing him?"_ her colleague asked.  
_"Absolutely not, I would not do it. In this warehouse, I thought I was going to die. He was there, telling me that I was safe and that everything would eventually work out. I was so tired. He's my best friend and he's engaged. I will not spoil our relationship,"_ Natasha confessed. Edgar was the only person in the world who made her feel confident, with whom she allowed herself to be vulnerable. Zapata would not stand to lose him. Especially after what she had just experienced.  
_"Tash' we have already talked about it and sincerely I understand but I think you have to know ... I heard Kurt on the phone the other day. They both spoke and from what I understood ... Reade and Megan broke up," _the young tattooed woman announced hesitantly.  
_"Sorry? But why didn't he tell me?"_ She questioned in shock. She was afraid he had not told her about his situation so as not to disturb her, because he found her too fragile to be there for him.  
_"Out of Kurt, he told anyone about it. When I heard it, I talked to Patterson, who obviously talked to Rich about it."  
"Is it possible to have secrets at home?"_ Rosa laughed amused.  
_"It's really strange Megan called me from Washington, and she did not tell me about it."  
"Apparently they would have separated on good terms. She may have wanted to let him handle that in his own way."  
"Yes, perhaps,"_ Tasha murmured, lost in thought.

Seeing that this news had disturbed the young woman her interlocutors changed the subject of the conversation. Nevertheless, Zapata was not as attentive as before. She kept thinking about what she had just learned. Questions turned and went back to her head without stopping. He had been absolutely adorable with her during this week and he had not told her about his breakup. Did it have any meaning? After all, her friends would never give her such advice if they were not sure of them.

Tasha was still terrified of revealing her feelings to her best friend, but her kidnapping and torture had put things in perspective. The Hispanic had struggled for years to get to where she was today, and she did not intend to give up. Zapata wanted to be happy. The brunette did not know what she would do or how she would do it, but she wanted her life to change. When she was alone in her room that night, she promised herself that no matter how difficult it would be, she would never let her past dictate her choices.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was late that night, but Edgar didn't go home after work. It had been several days since he heard his two colleagues talking about their bedridden friend. Even though he knew she felt better, the young man couldn't help worrying about his best friend. In addition to that, he missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and their constant complicity were missing. Now that she was awake, he kept looking for excuses to go see her, spend time with her. The young man realized how much he needed her in his life.

Reade had thought a lot lately. Megan's words and Tasha's last words before her cardiac arrest kept coming back to his mind. He thought it didn't mean anything. He was convinced that her confession was due to her physical condition and the hell she had just endured, but Weller didn't agree. His friend had sprouted in his mind the idea that perhaps his feelings were reciprocal. The African-American was even beginning to consider declaring himself. Only if it were to happen, he wanted to do things right. He had therefore promised to wait until she was fully recovered from her abduction. He wanted everything to be perfect. In the meantime, he would take care of her.

To help her change her mind, the assistant director had prepared a surprise for her. Arriving at the hospital he went to get permission from the nurses and then went to the room of his teammate.

_"__Hey, am I bothering?"_ He asked timidly, knocking on the door. Zapata was thoughtfully watching a movie on the computer brought by Patterson. Hearing the voice of the man who haunted her dreams, she looked up to verify that she had not hallucinated.  
_"Reade, of course not, come in. I'm happy to see you but what are you doing here at such an hour? Is everything alright?"_ The brunette replied, puzzled but smiling.  
_"I may have heard that days at the hospital were not very entertaining. I told myself that a little company would do you good."  
"You heard huh ... I have a little idea of the identity of your sources."  
"I don't see at all from which sources you speak. I only rely on my own experience. Otherwise, I have a little surprise for you ... Would you like to go for a ride?"_ His friend asked to distract her. It was more than obvious that their two colleagues had a role to play in his coming, but she didn't mind. Zapata was always happy to be able to spend time with her best friend.  
_"You kidding? Obviously, I'd love that, but the nurses are not really the type to accept nocturnal escapades. Already by day it difficult to convince them to let me go further than the corridor."  
"I went to see them before making this proposal and I managed to make an agreement. You can come with me, but you have to move with that," _Edgar said, pointing at the wheelchair. The Hispanic rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation, then smiled.  
_"It's really because I can't take it anymore."_

Once he had approached the engine next to the bed, she refused his help and sat there alone. It made him smile to see that his best friend had lost her character. He was also happy to see that she was getting better. Indeed, when he came a few days earlier, Tasha had difficulty moving and rehabilitation seemed to exhaust her. Today she moved with ease without showing signs of pain. They went in silence to the elevator and her teammate looked at him surprised when he pressed the button on the top floor. After a few minutes, they arrived at a door leading to the roof.  
_"I thought it was not because you didn't have the right to go out that you couldn't take a little air. Moreover, the view here is really beautiful, and I brought food,"_ Edgar explained slightly nervous about her silence.  
_"Thanks,"_ Natasha whispered, touched. Nobody had ever been so attentive with her. Coming from her partner she knew it was not pity but delicacy and benevolence, kindness in the pure state. The two young people exchanged a tender look, then they sat on a blanket, leaning against a wall watching the lights of the city and the stars. For almost half an hour they discussed the team, their families, sports or cinema. It was all just plain. There was no pressure or anxiety. After a while, the brunette turned to her friend.  
_"Why didn't you tell me that you and Megan broke up?"_ She asked hesitantly. He watched her for a few seconds and lowered his head slightly.  
_"Your sources are the same as mine I guess?"_ Edgar asked with a slight smile. He had suspected that sooner or later he would have to tell her about his breakup. Besides, it didn't surprise him that she had learned it alone. The secrets didn't last long in their team and she was one of her ex-fiancée's friend.  
_"I don't see at all from which sources you speak,"_ The young woman retorted by reusing his terms to relax the atmosphere.  
_"I needed a little time to think and you had more important to manage."  
"I stop you right now, no matter what happens in my life I will always be there for you."  
"I know that, don't worry. It's just ... Well ... I really needed to think about different aspects of my life."  
"I understand but why? I mean everything seemed to be fine between you so what happened to you breaking up?"_ Zapata asked in surprise. After just a few weeks earlier he had asked her to be his wedding witness. His friend looked at her hesitantly. He was not sure it was the right time to tell her the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her. The young assistant director decided to answer her honestly.  
_"I thought marriage was the best thing to do, but I was buried my face in the sand. We had our problems for a while already. I didn't get involved in the preparations and it was not just because I was overwhelmed. Megan just realized first that we were not made to be together. She ended our relationship before we went too far. Sincerely it's better like that."  
"I'm sorry, I really loved her."  
"I also liked it a lot, but I realized that it was not the woman of my life. At least I realized that before the wedding,"_ Reade laughed to reassure her.

_"__It is sure that seen like that ... I am sure you will find the love of your life. Any woman would be lucky to have you,"_ The pretty brunette confessed, looking him in the eyes. She was dying to kiss him, but she was scared, afraid to suffer, to lose him or not to be ready. Edgar watched her, smiling weakly. She was so beautiful in a natural way, without any artifice or pretense. For the first time since he knew her, Tasha seemed at peace. His feelings were sincere, but he wanted to go slowly, revive their proximity, the attraction that existed before their departure. Only this time Reade would make sure that they don't end up by getting burned.  
_"I must admit that before I had never been in the perspective of getting married and having children. But now every time I see Weller with Bethany or how much your brother, his wife, and your nephews look happy, it really makes me want that too".  
"I agree pretty well ... You know before my grandmother collected us my only vision of the family was an alcoholic mother and the psychopath who served us as a father. Having someone who took care of me was unreal. Besides, I was not easy with her during the first months, but she never gave up on me."  
"You know you don't have to feel obliged to tell me all these things but if you really want it, I'll be happy to listen to you."  
"I know and thank you for being here. I am not always easy to live."_  
_"You don't have to thank me, Tash'. We are a family and we love you the way you are ... You were there when I needed you. You even went to cover me for Jones' death and watch this damn tape with me. I know you want to try to manage your emotions alone and I'm not saying that you can't handle it because you're the strongest person I know. Only you don't have to do it. You are not alone. Whatever happens, you can always count on us, on me."  
"Did I told you why I loved astronomy so much?"  
"No why?"_ The young man asked half-intrigued, half-amused.  
_"A few months after leaving the hospital I had a hard time adapting myself and taking my head out of the water. Even though our life had improved, all the bad memories kept haunting me. One evening my grandmother took me to the garden and told me about the constellations one by one. She explained to me how the universe was organized, how all its elements depended on each other. When I asked her why she was telling me all this she explained that what my father had done to me should not condition me, that my life was not a single element but something much bigger and that nothing would stop me from being happy. It was when I joined the team that I really understood what she meant."  
"It's really a beautiful story ... Can ... Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course go for it."  
"Why didn't you tell us you were in danger? I don't judge you. On the contrary, I am sure you had your reasons, but I really want to understand."  
"When I received this letter, I was terrified, but it was not because I was ashamed or afraid of your reaction that I kept quiet. I have complete confidence and I know you would have done everything to help me. Only I think that not talking about it made things less real ..."  
"Because sometimes the reality is too difficult to manage,"_ He finished for her to show that he fully understood what she had felt.

_"__Sometimes I forget how well you know me,"_ Tasha smiled happily to see that despite the difficulties and horrors they had gone through they always complemented each other perfectly.  
_"I don't know a lot of things about astronomy, but I'd love you to teach me,"_ He explained tenderly after a few seconds. She smiled again and then snuggled against him. He put an arm around her and closed his embrace to be as close as possible. The young woman began to speak. For nearly an hour she told him the story of the constellations but also memories of her childhood, the happy memories she had with her brothers and their grandmother.

About one-thirty in the morning, the Hispanic began to doze.  
_"All I bring you back to your room. You must rest."  
"Hum okay,"_ She murmured without really wanting to move. She felt good in his arms. For the first time in a long time, she felt really soothed. The two young people came down calmly. He helped her back to bed, squeezed her tenderly in his arms and gently kissed her cheek before leaving. That night they fell asleep thinking that maybe one day they would overcome their fears and be together.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A few t-shirts, jogging pants, a toiletry bag, three vests, books, and her laptop; That's what the last month of his life was all about, he could not help but think about Zapata in arranging his things. One week after Reade's unannounced visit, more than a month and a half after her hospitalization, she was finally allowed to leave the hospital. This announcement had been a relief for the young woman who was not made to remain idle only now that the moment had finally come, she was apprehensive of her exit. Dealing with the consequences of her kidnapping had already been very painful only she had not moved from this room. Her environment was controllable, quiet and her family had done everything to make the room welcoming. To go out meant to confront the real world, the strangers, the noises and the multiple smells, but also to return to his apartment, where he could have had it. The policewoman really wanted to find her life, loved ones, and her job. Nevertheless, she knew enough about post-traumatic stress to know that the next few weeks were not going to be a pleasure. However, Natasha remained confident. This last month had made her aware of her luck. She was surrounded by so many wonderful people. Whatever she had to face soon she knew she would not be alone.

_"Are you okay?"_ Javier asked as he approached her sister as she stared thoughtfully at the drawings she had just picked up from the walls.  
_"Yes don't worry, I was just telling you that you had lovely children," _the brunette said showing the object of her attention.  
_"I can't contradict you ... I took care of the papers of exit can go there as soon as you are ready. We go straight home to find Grandma, Karen, Luke, Elena, and Ricky."  
"You didn't invite anyone else to reassure me? There is no surprise party planned?"  
"For whom do you take me?" _He asked ironically._  
"For someone with a very enthusiastic and persuasive wife."  
"Touched,"_ the young man smiled. They both knew that she would not just be welcomed by her family back home. The Hispanic buckled her suitcase and put on her coat. It was long, thin and in brown suede. She also wore blue jeans, a white tank top and matching flat shoes. Her hair was smooth, and she was not wearing as much makeup as usual. Her outfit was full of simplicity but really becoming. She turned around, sat down on the bed and looked at him sadly.

_"I don't know if I can do this Javi'."  
"Not doing what? Go out? Going back to your apartment?"  
"Going back to my life where she stopped and act as if nothing had happened. We have always been close but now that they know what he did to me they know everything about me. I feel ... Exposed."  
"Do you remember what you said to Luke when he started having tempers?"  
"I told him to put his anger into something positive. That's when he started cooking. I had to take three pounds that summer and he found a passion. Finally, I don't see where you are coming from."  
"All these horrors are part of us. Forgetting is impossible even with the best will in the world. Your friends love you more than anything. It's obvious then act as if nothing had happened will not change anything. On the other hand, accepting and taking advantage of it to advance it could help you."  
"I didn't know you so wise little brother. You are not wrong. I've been thinking a lot lately. I love my life but some of its aspects have to change."  
"I have no merit, all that I know I have it from you. What do you mean by change?"_  
_"I have spent my life pushing away people I loved to avoid the pain, but I don't want that anymore. I don't want him to have that power over me."  
"What do you want then?"  
"That, a family,"_ Tasha announced, showing her nephews' gift again.  
_"You are the strongest and most courageous person I know. You would be a wonderful mother and you deserve this more than anyone, but you have to allow yourself to be happy. It means feeling vulnerable, occasionally. Sometimes love is closer than we think. If 15 years ago someone told me that I would end up married to my biology partner and father two children I would have laughed," Javier advised trying to make a subtle implied.  
"God I'm going to kill her ... Let's go, they'll wait for us,"_ his sister whined, immediately understanding what he meant and from who the leak came. The young woman tried to avoid the subject because it was not an aspect of her life that she was ready to approach with her little brother. He didn't reply knowing the efforts she had already made to open up to him.

They made their way to the car and drove to the Hispanic's apartment. The more time passed the more anguish rose even if she didn't show it. Since the time Tasha had got used to looking good in all circumstances. Only she didn't know what to expect. The brunette didn't even know what her living room had become because it had been devastated during the attack. She suspected that her sister-in-law had taken care of everything. Arriving in front of the building the young woman felt a weird feeling of strangers. She was no longer the person who had left two months before. Exceptionally they took the elevator and finally arrived at their destination. As imagined her family and her team waited patiently.  
_"So predictable,"_ she remarked, rolling her eyes, smiling.

For nearly an hour they talked while remembering old memories for some when others were getting to know each other. After a while, everyone went home delighted that their friend had finally left the hospital.  
_"Stay for a moment please?"_ She asked her neighbor an idea behind the head. The young woman looked at her intrigued but obeyed knowing she wanted to talk. Once alone she moved back to the couch.  
_"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, don't worry. To be honest I wanted to know how were you doing? Much has been said about me lately but not about you. How are you managing right now?"  
"I'm feeling better. It's been a week since I had a nightmare and ... Listen I don't know what you think ... Finally, I hope you don't mind but ..."  
"I'm avoiding you stutter longer; I know what you want to tell me. Javier asked Karen for advice and it didn't take us long to understand that he was talking about you,"_ Tasha interrupted, smiling kindly.  
_"He invited me to dinner two days ago when we learned that you were going out. I didn't know what to say so I asked him for a little bit of time. I really don't know what to say, I'm not even sure I'm ready to be with someone again. Would you mind if I accepted?" _Amanda questioned uncertainly.  
_"Of course not, on the contrary, I think you complete each other quite well. Well, that's not even the question. The fact is that you think too much. For now, all you have to ask yourself it is if you want to have dinner with him, only a dinner."  
"Yes, I want it."  
"So send him a message and tell him you agree. Obviously, you have to go slowly but there are no rules. If you feel ready to go to dine with someone then go, if you feel like you're ready for more then go for it too."  
"I understand what you mean but how can I be sure?"  
"You will stop doubting. I can't tell you when it will happen but you'll know it,_ "she explained confidently.  
_"Thank you for everything, sincerely I don't know what I would have become without you."  
"Luckily I'm still here then,"_ the brunette joked.  
_"Are you ok? What does it make you feel to be home?"  
"I would lie if I said I don't apprehend a little but overall, I feel good. As sad as it is, it's not my first time. I know in advance that it will eventually get better, that I will feel safe again. Knowing the issue helps to handle the pain."  
"I really admire you. Your family didn't give me details and I honestly don't want any, unless you feel the need to talk, but what you did ask for so much strength. When I see how you took care of your brothers and the amazing woman you became, I'm really impressed."  
"I am not perfect you know. I have my fears and weaknesses."  
"Like everyone else, there is a big difference between humanity and weakness. Otherwise, since we are talking about relationships, I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at your colleague. Earlier I also understood that he was now single."  
"For now, I need time and resume my life. Only as I told Javier I'm tired of being scared and I really need things to change. After that, I'm not sure how to get there. Nothing proves that he feels the same as me. Reade is a very important person in my life, and I will not stand to lose him."  
"I understand. You must take the time to recover too but, in the way, that he acts with you, I sincerely doubt that your feelings are not reciprocal. When we did not know where you were, or even if you were going to survive, he felt so bad. I don't know him but it's more than obvious that the idea of losing you broke his heart."  
"The others told me the same thing."  
"So, maybe it's true. I don't tell you to rush but you should think about it."  
"I will," _Zapata concludes with a slight smile.

The two young women chatted for a moment and then the student left her alone. Exhausted by this day rich in emotion she put away her things and went to bed. Tasha had trouble falling asleep that night, dreading the nightmares that would probably populate her night, but it didn't make her lose hope. He was dead. She was finally at peace. So, as she had told Amanda, everything would get better.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Tasha woke up after another session of torture. She was in pain and felt really weak. Zapata was about to let go. To say that she was exhausted physically and psychologically was a euphemism. The young woman couldn't bear more. She couldn't help but scream or cry. All she wanted was for it to stop. Whenever they hit her, electrocuted her or injected her all sorts of drugs she did her best to project her mind into another world. Whenever her body writhed in pain she imagined herself with her family and every time she felt his hands on her skin she thought of Reade. Lost in thought, she took a moment to perceive a new presence. Her torturers came back to her. After a minute the brunette realized that they were not alone. The whole team but also her entire family and Amanda were there. They were tied up and covered with bruises. When she saw them Natasha felt the panic rise in her, a terror far more powerful than all she had known before._

_"Don't touch them. I promise you if you touch them I will become your worst nightmare. You hear me do not dare touch them," she screamed full of rage. Her father burst out laughing and turned to the newcomers. One by one he began to beat them with rare violence. Her team stayed strong as her brothers and the other two young women, but Rosa and the children were not even conscious anymore. Tasha was screaming and crying. She was no longer able to control herself. It was too hard. She had always cashed everything, but she could not bear to see them suffer. The idea of losing the only people she had never loved was insurmountable to her.  
"Honey, say goodbye to your friends," he murmured in an unhealthy voice. He turned and put a bullet in all their head. At the sight of the lifeless bodies of her loved ones, she burst into tears. She was moaning with pain as it was unbearable. She had only one goal in life, to protect them and she had failed. Ramon left the bodies where they were and began to torture her again, but that didn't matter anymore. She died with them._

Suddenly the pretty brunette woke up in her bed. She was sweaty and terrified. It was not the first nightmare she had since her return from the hospital a week ago, but it was a lot more violent. It had seemed so real to her that she was terrifying. Zapata couldn't calm down. Her anxiety was such that she couldn't breathe. In urgent need of comfort and without thinking she dialed the phone number of the only person who could help her.

"_Hey Tash 'I know it's Friday night but it's late. Is everything alright?"_ An intrigued male voice asked, picking up almost immediately.  
"_Sorry I didn't see the hour it's just that I didn't really know who to call but I can call back tomorrow if you want,"_ she answered with difficulty. Despite the situation and their insistence, she had made a point of not becoming a burden. However, she sobbed, and her breathing was erratic. Her struggle was, therefore, more than perceptible.  
_"Tasha, what's going on?"_ Edgar asked in a much more serious tone. He didn't need any more to know that she was not fine. The sound of her voice broke his heart. Her friend seemed so affected, almost terrified. The young assistant director promised not to let her hang up before knowing the reason for her pain. It doesn't matter whether she pushes him away or not.  
_"No serious is just that ... I just had a violent nightmare and I have some difficulties to go back to sleep, but I didn't want to bother you I shouldn't have ..."  
"No contrary, you did well to call. In addition to that, you don't have to worry I was not sleeping and I was not busy. Besides, even if I had been, nothing would have stopped me from answering you. Do you want to talk?"  
"The idea is not bad even if to be honest I would not know where to start. God, I feel like I'm15 years back,"_ the Hispanic whispered, feeling slightly better. Just hearing his voice soothed her greatly. He had always had this gift.  
_"It's not your first, is it? You've got them since you came back."  
"Yes, every night but until then I had always managed. After all, it was far from being my first nightmares. Only tonight it's different. It was so real Reade, so real that I feel like he's still here,"_ Natasha explained weakly. She was currently in her couch, wrapped in a blanket and all the lights in her apartment were off. For the first time in a long time, she could not get over it alone. She needed her help and she knew it.  
_"I told you I'm here for you, at any time of day or night. I can see that you are not fine, and I don't like the idea that you are alone now. Do you want me to come?"_ The young man proposed concerned. If this nightmare had upset her so much it must have been a lot of emotions. He had known that. Reade knew that she needed support and comfort.  
_"It's late and you probably have work tomorrow. I just needed to hear a friendly voice. I don't want to bother you."  
"I'll be here in fifteen minutes,"_ the deputy director said, noticing that she had not given him a negative answer. Despite her embarrassment at the idea of making him move the young woman was relieved to know he was on the way. Even if it had been a dream to see the people she loved the most in the world being murdered had really stirred. Having her partner by her side could only be beneficial.

Worried he didn't even take the time to change himself. Edgar immediately jumped into his car in a jogging and gray t-shirt. Barely ten minutes later he arrived at his destination. We may be in New York but it was midnight, so nobody was driving at this time. In addition, he had not really respected the speed limits wishing to join his best friend as soon as possible. The policeman climbed the stairs four at a time and found himself at his colleague's door. Not perceiving any light or sound after knocking twice, he used his emergency keys to enter. Without difficulty, he continued his way in the dark not to disturb her. Reade found her with her head in her hands, sitting on her couch, a blanket over her shoulders. He approached quietly, knelt in front of her and ran two fingers under her chin to see her face. Tasha had bright red eyes, tears on her cheeks, her hair was loose, mingled and the way she was curled up made her look even smaller. To see her so badly returned his heart. The young woman immediately plunged her eyes into the captivating brown eyes of her partner finding the peace she needed so much. Delicately he put his first hand on hers when the other grazed her cheek. She let herself go into this delicious caress, enjoying the contact of her skin against his.  
_"Thank you,"_ she whispered hoarsely.  
_"Always; it's going to be ok now I'm here and I will not let you go. You do not have to be afraid anymore, I'm here," _he repeated several times, continuing his gesture delicately. When he sat down on the couch, Tasha immediately snuggled against him. For nearly half an hour they remained entwined. Reade whispered soft words as she clasped their hands. The presence of her teammate allowed her to erase the macabre images in her mind.

_"Once again thank you. I don't know what I would do without you,"_ Zapata admitted, straightening up. She knew that to get better she had to externalize her feelings. Which was not an easy thing for her. Nevertheless, she was happy to do it with Edgar.  
_"Luckily you will never have to discover it. Do you feel better? Are you ready to tell me exactly what happened?"  
"Since the beginning of the week I had these nightmares that were more like memories, but as I told you it was not my first time. After what happened, I knew it would happen. It was not even a problem; I knew how to deal with it. Only tonight the scenario has changed. The beginning was the same. I was in the warehouse and I woke up again but this time you were there, you were all, lined up and tied up. He was beating you for what seemed like an eternity and all I could do was watch. When he got tired of it he smiled at me and then he gave you ... He put you all a bullet in the head,"_ the brunette finished. To formulate it aloud enabled her to realize that as painful as this dream was, it was not real. Her friend looked at her pained. He understood better why she was in this state. Tasha was the kind of person who gave more credit to the lives of her loved ones than her. To imagine such a thing had to break her.  
_"I'm glad you called me. Even if you are strong enough you do not have to face alone. Anyone would have been upset by such a dream."  
"Now that I am feeling better I realize that the worst is not the nightmare but the way he has to get into my head even when he died. The other nights were just moments where he hit me and as sordid as it sounds I could cash, I learned to do it. The thing is that ... When I was there, I mean, when I was really there, my only fear was that he would pick on one of you without me being able to do anything about it. The idea of being totally helpless with what he could do to you, to my family or to my niece was driving me crazy. God knows what he would have done if he had an opportunity to abduct her or if he had realized how much I care about you ... I can be totally honest?"_ The young Hispanic asked shyly.  
_"Of course, always,"_ the assistant director said intrigued. She had confided more about her past in two weeks than ever since they knew each other. More honesty seemed complicated.  
_"I had given up. I sincerely thought that I would die either after another torture session or when he would be tired of playing with me. The only reason I tried to escape was to shoot him and free Ricky and Javier from his hold once and for all.  
"Oh Tasha,"_ he murmured saddened by what he had just heard. Losing her seemed inconceivable to him, but even if he understood that she was desperate to protect her family, that she gave so little importance to her life made him sick. She was his world and he would do anything to make her understand.  
_"I coldly shot my father and I'm relieved. I must have really become a monster."  
"What? But no, of course not, you are wonderful. It would have been monstrous if this man had acted like a father, but he was nothing but a sire who had never stopped torturing you. That his death relieves you is normal, it's human. Well, that's not where I'm coming from ... You matter Tash', you matter for so many people and even if I understand why you took the risk your death would have destroyed a lot of life, mine first,"_ Edgar confessed caressing her cheek again, letting his hand continue running through her hair. Zapata smiled deeply touched by what she had just heard and then took refuge in his arms.

The two young people continued their embrace until the pretty brunette, exhausted but in peace, finally doze off.  
_"You are tired you have to go back to bed."  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea."  
"I understand but you have to sleep, you are exhausted ... Do you need anything? Do you want me to stay?"_ He stammered, not knowing how to propose it without any possible misinterpretation.  
_"Yes, please,"_ Tasha agreed, feeling that he was doing his best to make her feel better. She could not find words to say how grateful she was to have him by her side.

Without further explanation, they went to the bedroom and went to bed. They were lying in each other's arms. The brunette had tucked her head in the crook of his neck as he put his arm around her waist. Despite the circumstances, Edgar was happy to be able to be present, to help her free himself from his father's hold and, above all, to bring her some serenity. Feeling close to her was reassuring. He knew that his teammate was perfectly capable of taking care of her. After all, he was the strongest person he had met. Only since her abduction Reade fully realize that all her incredible abilities did not make her immortal. Life was short. He had just realized how much.

Zapata, meanwhile, appreciated the tenderness of her partner, his kindness and his honesty. Being in his arms was magical. She forgot all the horrors, the pain, and the fear. Reade was proof that she was still able to feel good in the presence of a man, proof she was still able to love. Even if this idea terrified her he was also proof that being vulnerable could also be a very salutary thing. Quickly they fell into the arms of Morpheus, finding everything they had ever needed in the person at their side.

The next morning the Deputy Director woke up first. They were in the same position as the day before and he could not help noticing how nice it was to wake up at her side. The young man lowered his head and watched her. She seemed peaceful, far from all concern. He thought she was so beautiful, it seemed unreal. Since she got out of the coma their relationship had changed. They had put some things to the clear and were no longer afraid to talk, about anything. They had reached a level of closeness and intimacy unprecedented. The policeman was deeply madly in love with his friend, but he was happy that things were going smoothly. He didn't want to rush anything, spoil anything. Gradually he felt the breath in his neck accelerate.

_"Hey, did you sleep well?"_ He asked, looking at her tenderly.  
_"Wonderfully and you?"_ Tasha smiled swept away by the magic of the moment.  
_"Perfectly fine."  
"Once again thank you for last night. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
"You're really going to have to stop thanking me. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me. Plus, I'm really happy to have been able to help you. Are you feeling better?"  
"I feel pretty good actually. It did me good to talk and also to sleep more than five hours without a nightmare."  
"Yes, I actually heard that sleep could have some virtues. But these are only rumors,"_ Reade boasted by biting his lip to refrain from kissing her. The young woman didn't miss the gesture nor the glow in her eyes. For a long time, the time stopped for them and they remained to observe lovingly, taking the time to enjoy the simplicity of what they lived. The brunette wanted to make the next step, but she knew she was not ready. It was not that being with Reade frightened her, quite the contrary. Only she had to first get out of her head all that concerned her abduction and her past.  
_"Breakfast?"_ She asked him conscious that the intensity of the moment was stronger than what they could currently manage.  
_"With pleasure."_

Zapata got up and left in the kitchen while his friend was using the travel bag that remained permanently in his car to wash and change in order to go straight back to the Office. When everything was ready, they had a joyous breakfast, talking about much lighter things like the last nonsense of her nephews and her niece or the new inventions of Rich and Patterson. Almost an hour after their awakening the Deputy Director was on the departure, to go to a meeting. As soon as she found herself alone, Tasha rushed to catch her phone and to dial Franck's number. She really wanted things to change. For that, she needed to talk to someone who really understood her. Who could be better placed for this than someone who has spent his life dealing with kidnapping and abuse of all kinds? When she heard him pick up she couldn't help smiling. She never thought she could say that one day, but she was finally free, free from her father, from her past, and from her nightmares. Natasha was free and ready to be happy.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_"Tasha!"_ Patterson screamed as soon as she got out of the elevator. The young blonde jumped into her arms as soon as she arrived in the open space. She was immediately joined by the rest of the team. Indeed, almost a month after her call to Reade she had finally been declared fit for service by her doctors. It's been almost three months since she was abducted and Zapata was thrilled to be able to work again.  
_"You know that we saw yesterday,"_ the brunette pointed out by squeezing them one by one in her arms.  
_"It's true but it's been so long since we work together. We missed you a lot. After all, bothering the boys without you it's not as funny."  
"The end aside I agree enough with Patterson,"_ the computer scientist replied pretending to be offended.  
_"We missed you all,"_ Weller added.  
_"Thank you very much. I missed you too, all as much as you are. It's nice to be back."  
"I guess that means you're looking forward to going back to the field."  
"Don't tell me about it. I've been telling doctors I'm fine for weeks."  
"Once you escaped from the hospital a few hours after you got shot. So, on this one, they did well not to listen to you."  
"Darling you say that but you're really not better,"_ Jane defended by giving a conniving look at her best friend. The three young women laughed in the face of their male interlocutors.  
_"From what I see, good things do not change. We really have no chance with the three of you," _Reade announced smiling, speaking for the first time since the arrival of his partner.  
_"You never had a chance and you never will,"_ they replied humorously. The team continued to discuss for a few minutes and then they all returned to their post.

The police officer was greeted by a few other agents, delighted to see her again. Then she spent several hours updating herself with the paperwork and the latest investigations. The morning remained quiet. Therefore, they decided to go out and take their lunch break together. The five agents and their consultant went on foot to a small café next to their office. They moved to a table. Rich and Patterson were sitting side by side. On her left, the blonde had her friend Jane, herself near her husband. Reade and Zapata occupied the last two places, one beside the other. When he came in, Edgar had pushed her chair when she sat. He also held the door open for her. His little gestures had not gone unnoticed by the team. The brunette did not pay attention to their silent exchanges, touched by his delicacy. Nevertheless, it was not new to her. Her partner had always been very attentive, finding the perfect balance between gallantry and respect. The meal passed rapidly with joy and happiness. On the way back the Deputy Director received a phone call.  
_"There was a hostage taking in the city. Apparently, that would be related to one of our recent investigations. Jane, Weller, they're waiting for us on the scene. Rich, Patterson, and Tasha, you coordinate operations from the office,"_ he announced by resuming his professional air.  
_"I am allowed to return to the field. I can come with you,"_ the young woman replied not wanting to be put aside. She had spent so much time away from her team. She missed working with them. Even if she had felt at home since she returned Tasha really wanted everything back to the way it was. Moreover, she knew that they did not need to be three for the task he had just entrusted to them.  
_"I have no doubt, but it is your first day you must take it easy. Don't worry there will be plenty of policeman on the scene. We will handle it,"_ the African American concludes unable to control his anguish to the idea of her facing danger again. He was aware that she was fit to accompany them. She had always been the strongest, smartest and most competent in their partnership. Only the pain he felt when she said goodbye was still too fresh in his mind and heart. The Hispanic watched them leave after exchanging a puzzled look with her two best friends. None of the three young women understood this behavior. After all, Reade had always been happy to collaborate with his teammate. They formed a perfect team, operating in a steadfast harmony. The only conflict they had was just before she left for the CIA but the whole team knew that it had only been a consequence of their unexpressed feelings.  
_"I guess you must be upset. I'd be in your place, but we need to move. We've got work to do," _the blonde said sympathetically._  
"You're right, but when the crisis is over, we really need to talk."  
"It's a great idea," _the computer scientist concluded by observing the reaction of his colleague. They were all aware that the tension between the two partners had increased at the same time as their proximity. They were actually going to have to talk before the situation degenerates.

About two hours later the hostage-taking was over. The three officers were back at the NYO. Zapata went to the laboratory of the two computer scientists after coordinating the end of the operation with the local police when she met her colleague at the corner of a corridor.  
_"Are you busy? " _The pretty brunette asked, apprehending the rest of the conversation.  
_"I have nothing urgent going on why? Everything's fine?"_  
_"Yes, but we have to talk," _she announced by taking him to a less frequented place. They found themselves in an isolated corridor_._  
_"Are you sure you feel good? What's the problem?" _He was intrigued by the question.  
_"That is the problem. I appreciate your concern and I would never thank you enough for what you have done for me, especially in recent month. I was going through a difficult time and I would not have gone through it without you but I'm fine now. A surgeon and two psychologists have confirmed it so please do not put me aside in operation. I am as competent as all of you and I do not appreciate that you question it. We've had this discussion before. I'm a field agent and not an analyst,"_ the young woman enumerate angrily. She felt like she was two years ago when everything went wrong between them.  
_"Tash' I'm sorry. I really didn't want to give you this impression. You're the best agent I know. It has not changed, and it never will."  
"So what? Do you think I'm unstable because of what my psycho father did? I'm the same person I was three months ago. The only thing that has changed is that now you know."  
"Of course, I do not doubt of your mental health. The thing is that I think you should forget it. I promise I won't do it again. I sincerely apologize if I hurt you this was not my intention,"_ Edgar explained abashed. He felt very badly that he had made her suffer and he understood her point of view only his emotions were powerful, conflicting and contradictory. The young man could not think clearly.  
_"I do not blame you but explain to me, please. Something is going on, I feel good about it and I don't want to argue like before,"_ she begged calmly. The sincere words of his friend had calmed her anger, but she still needed to understand.  
_"It's nothing. You really don't have to worry."  
"You are my best friend. Obviously, I am concerned when I feel that something is tormenting you. We are here for each other."  
"Always,"_ Reade tenderly muttered by smiling weakly. The brunette approached a little closer, took his hands and pronounced in a gentle voice.  
_"So, talk to me. What the hell is going on?"  
"Tasha the truth is that my reaction has nothing to do with your abilities but everything to do with my feelings for you. I can't forget the atrocious pain I felt when the paramedic said there was nothing left to do. I thought I had lost the woman I love,"_ the policeman confessed unable to contain his feelings any longer. When she heard this announcement, Natasha's heart jumped into her chest. She had waited for this moment for months; if not for years. Yet the policewoman was unable to express this reciprocity aloud.  
"Edgar," she began stammering.  
"Forget it. You don't have to feel forced to say anything," the Deputy Director concludes by taking her lack of reaction for a rejection. He left in his office without looking back, not wanting to make the situation more difficult.

Zapata, meanwhile, remained in the corridor to think, to accept what had just happened. Once the shock was absorbed she believed she really needed her friends for advice. They would have a more objective and healthier opinion. Indeed, the Hispanic had lived in pain and fear for so long that it was hard to get out of it overnight. Just two minutes after receiving her message Kurt sat down on the floor, at her side.  
_"Did you know?"  
"What?"_ He questioned her not understanding her question.  
_"Did you know that Reade was in love with me?"_ the young woman repeated more firmly but without aggressivity. Tasha wanted him to understand that she would not give up until she had an answer.  
_"Yes, he told me about it in the hospital, when you were in a coma, but to be honest I had perceived it long before. What the hell happened so that after learning such a new you are at the lowest? Don't tell me you don't feel the same way."  
"Am I really that easy to decrypt? First the girls, my family, Amanda and now you."  
"You are far from easy to analyze but we know you well. Plus, it's been years since your relationship evolved. It's always been obvious."  
"I had never expected him to feel that way. Finally, there was one time but after the fact, we agreed that it was the painkillers."  
"The drugs had nothing to do with it. The fact is Tasha that you give yourself much less credit than we do. I think if you saw yourself as he sees you, your communication issues would be solved. Can I ask why you didn't confess?"  
"I tried. I really tried only I didn't know how to put words on what I feel. You said it yourself. He puts me on a pedestal, and I have never been good at expressing my feelings. As for my past relationships, I don't need to make you a drawing. They were either bookies or morons met in a bar. Reade is wonderful and what I feel for him is so real."  
"You have to explain to him how you just did it. Sincerely we are all more or less screwed up, by our work and our life, but in this kind of situation, all we have is honesty. I have already told you. You deserve to be happy and you two could work," _the young father reassured. The brunette was getting ready to replicate when her phone rang. Her friend looked at her with an interrogative look.  
_"Franck and his team are in town and they are free for the evening. He wanted to know if we were available to go get a drink."  
"It's perfect. You tell him to come to the apartment. So, we spend the evening together in a relaxed atmosphere and when you feel ready you take it apart to talk to him."  
"You do not have to do that I can handle it alone."  
"I want to. We could learn to know this team in normal circumstances. I could see that we had a lot in common. In addition, if I explain to Jane that I have done nothing to help you she may have a desire for murder,"_ Weller concluded with a smile.

She laughed at this remark, imagining perfectly the reaction of her best friend. The young woman was not sure what would happen later, but she knew that Kurt was right. They had to talk to the open heart and the apartment of their colleagues would be a neutral ground. Tasha was still in shock. He loved her. It was unexpected but also terrifying. Maybe she was going to have this happy ending that her grandmother kept talking to her when she was a child.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A few hours after Reade's declaration the entire team and agents Novak, Bishop, Kick and James found themselves at Jane and Kurt's apartment to spend a friendly night. The atmosphere was peaceful, and everyone got along wonderfully.

_"I heard you were in town for an investigation. Have you found the missing person?"_ the young tattooed girl asked curiously. She was near the bar with Tasha and Franck while the other agents were at the salon pursuing a conversation about the different places that their work had allowed them to visit.  
_"Fortunately yes, this little boy can sleep in his bed tonight and rare thing in this type of kidnapping, he was not raped. This kind of outcome is always a relief."  
"I imagine. Honestly, I do not know how you can continue this job after more than twenty years of services. Especially since most of your victims are very young. It must be hard to bear especially when the missions end badly. Besides, how did Kick manage the investigation? She looked disturbed earlier,"_ Zapata interrogated concerned. The brunette had a lot of conversations with the young consultant in recent weeks. They had shared their personal experiences and got closer.  
_"The investigation concerned the dismantling of Legion, so it has stirred her a little, but she is well. The more time passes and the more she manages to cope with her past. She also told me that you had been talking a lot for a month."  
"Yes, I had troubles adjusting after I got back from the hospital and decided to follow your advice. You were right, it's good to confide in someone who really understands."  
"Although I fully grasp this reasoning you know you can count on us, day and night,"_ Jane remarked benevolently.  
_"I know it. You don't have to worry. It wasn't much, just a few nightmares. In addition to that I was not really alone,"_ the brunette confessed, turning her gaze towards her partners. By understanding what she meant her friend laughed.  
_"From what I see Kick and you really have much more in common than I thought. Finally, I can't say that it is a surprise,"_ the man stated smiling maliciously.  
_"So, you noticed?"_ the Hispanic assumed surprised. Although their collaboration lasted only a few weeks, ten years before, she immediately noticed the flawless intuition of her elder.  
_"You're talking about the fact that she and Bishop have been turning around for months or you're in love with your teammate. I may not be young anymore, but I am far from stupid. Can I give you some advice?"  
"You can. After all, it's not like all the team didn't do it."  
"We only want your happiness. After all, you are so adorable. I promise you that if you could see yourself from an outside perspective you would understand. During the lunch, he was literally in awe. In addition, after the discussion you had earlier I think you can consider that his feelings for you are real."  
"I completely agree. In our investigations we rub shoulders with a large number of relatives terrified by fear and uncertainty, but what I saw in his eyes when we watched the video was much stronger than a simple friendship. Your fear is legitimate, but you must not let it prevent you from moving forward."  
"You have been through so many trials with incredible courage. I remember at the beginning of my relationship with Kurt I didn't think I deserved such happiness. Do you remember what you advised me?"  
"I told you to stop thinking too much and enjoy the present moment because everyone has the right to happiness."  
"You're pretty good at giving advice. You should think about following them. Finally, it's not my type to give my opinion in a field that I control very badly. Ladies I will leave you to make sure they do not get James drunk because it is out of the question that I manage him drunk. Think about it please,"_ Franck concluded by leaving to join the others.  
_"I understand why he had made you a great impression. They're great people. His behavior makes me think a little bit about the one that Kurt to Sarah, Patterson and you."_

The two young women discussed for a few minutes when they were joined by their two female colleagues.  
_"I see that we have fun here. Did we miss something?"_ Patterson asked perkily.  
_"Apart from Franck who made his Franck nothing special. By the way, the thing we talked about the other time, he noticed,"_ Zapata exhibited.  
_"I would not say that I am surprised. Finally, what I would like to know is what is happening. At last news, you were closer than ever?"_ the second blonde interrogated intrigued.  
_"Oh, nothing special apart from the fact that Reade wanted to play the alpha male ultra-protective. When Tasha wanted an explanation, he turned into Romeo to make a nice declaration of love, but he left right after," _the computer scientist explained by taking a drink.  
_"You are drunk,"_ the Hispanic remarked by talking to her colleague.  
"No that's not true."  
_"You are well drunk and for now the water will make you the greatest good. She nevertheless summed up the situation broadly,"_ Jane brightened to the young consultant by removing the glass from her teammate's hands.  
_"Haven't you spoken since? "  
"Not his declaration really surprised me, and he had to take this for embarrassment because he did not give me time to answer. I know I have to go talk to him but as irrational as it may seem it's the scariest thing I've ever had to do. Even if his feelings are reciprocal and we give a shot there are about a million things that could go wrong."  
"It's true and no one can guarantee that everything will be fine only I think it's worth trying anyway. If I had the chance to spend even a few more days with David I would take the risk. At the time I let my fear take over and I wasted precious time. You love each other so even if you risk dying at any time in our work it does not mean that one should not seize the slightest moment of happiness."  
"Patterson are you okay?"_ her friends questioned with one voice, preoccupied with her speech.  
_"Yes don't worry. Alcohol makes me melancholic but I'm fine,"_ the blonde reassured. They looked skeptical but did not insist on knowing that she was not in a state to speak. However, the two officers promised to keep an eye on their colleague.  
_"You know when Mel escaped I was terrorized. This man was literally my greatest fear."  
"He was your executioner, so it seems natural to me," _Tasha interrupted_.  
"I know, but that is not where I am coming from. I was terrorized, but I fought. It was not even for me but for the little girl he had kidnapped. A child to whom I cared and who could very well have become like me, or even worse. In this warehouse, you faced your worst nightmare, but you fought to free your family from his grip. Even if we do not know each other very well I am sure it is that we know how much feelings can be both frightening and wonderful. No one can blame you for being frightened. Only this time the only question you need to ask yourself is are you ready to fight for your happiness with the same strength you would do to save a person you love?"_  
_"If you don't have a career with the FBI, you should think about becoming a lawyer. You're very convincing."  
"Do not flap to the irony she is right,"_ Jane retorted with a smile.  
_"It's true, the old habits have a hard life. I'll do it. I promise. I really need things to change. I just need to feel ready."_

The four acolytes continued to discuss things and others for a long time, learning to get to know each other, without suspecting that they were also the subject of conversation of the men of their respective teams.  
_"You and your wife have a very nice apartment. I've seen a child's room; do you have any?" _James interrogated.  
_"I have a little girl, but she lives with her mother in Colorado. I try to see it as often as possible but it is not easy with our jobs."  
"I knew that it is true that this job complicates the privacy enormously,"_ Franck announced.  
_"A private life, as if one of us has one,"_ Bishop railed.  
_"Speak for yourself and then sincerely it is only a matter of choice,"_ the young computer _scientist implied in speaking of the ambiguous relationship that his two friends maintained.  
"I totally agree,"_ Kurt approved by looking at his colleague. When he saw the merry-go-round of his cadets, agent Novak laughed.  
_"There's nothing funny,"_ John said.  
_"I find the situation rather ironic. You work in extremely dangerous conditions every day but as soon as it becomes personal it is immediately more complicated,"_ Rich added with his usual air oscillating between provocation and general truth. The men present in the room laughed, knowing very well that the consultant was in the real. They dialogued for a good ten minutes. At one-point, Edgar was taken from a desire to contemplate his colleague. He could see that she was watching him. When their eyes crossed the two young people understood that it was time to face years of unspoken. The brunette rose from her chair and walked over to the five men.  
_"Can we talk?"_ She asked shyly.  
_"Of course," _he whispered. He parted from the group to head towards the terrace, all under the watchful eyes of their family of hearts. He had no idea what his best friend was going to tell her, but they both knew that this discussion could change their lives in many ways.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Once the glass door closed the two young people found themselves alone on the balcony of their friends, facing one of the most beautiful views of the city on the skyscrapers. The brunette put on her coat and then pressed her back against the railing so as to face him. The anxiety was very present for both of them only they knew that this conversation was necessary. Reade feared that his impulsiveness would make him lose his best friend. Despite the myriad of conflicting sentiments that animated him, he couldn't help but find her incredibly beautiful. It was not just physical. Her natural aura made her irresistible. Zapata just didn't know how to express what she felt.

_"Listen to Tasha what I said is only about me. You have absolutely no need to feel compelled to answer anything,"_ he began to reassure her. He didn't want his feelings to have a negative impact on her. Her happiness was his priority.  
_"Please don't do that. We have to dialogue; we both know that. Your words also have an impact on me and even if I know that I do not have to talk about it I have things to say. Only I'm not good at all this. Open-hearted discussions, talking about my emotions is not something I usually do. So, can you let me express myself until I have managed to formulate something coherent and answer honestly? I need to know what you really have in mind," the Hispanic asked uneasy but determined to advance their relationship once and for all.  
"Of course, whatever you want,"_ the African American replied aware that it was not an easy thing for her.  
_"Did you meant it?" _Zapata interrogated point blank.  
_"What?"_ the Assistant Director intrigued also troubled.  
_"What you said earlier, about the warehouse and more generally your feelings for me, did you really mean it? The last few months have been very stressful, and you have been incredible so I would totally understand if you had been disturbed by all this. Only I have to know if it was real."  
"That was completely real. All that has happened since your abduction has opened my eyes. I really behaved like an idiot. I should never have put you aside during the operation, but I thought all I told you earlier. I thought I'd die when the doctors told us how serious your condition was. Tasha, I can't imagine my life without you."  
"I have to confess something to you,"_ the brunette interrupted anxiously. She was more than happy to hear his words only everything seemed so unreal that she needed to be honest to let go. In the past, they had experienced the damage that secrets could do and none of them wanted to relive it.  
_"We are friends whatever happens. I'll always be there for you. You are not afraid to talk to me,"_ the African American explained disturbed by her behavior. She seemed terrified. He knew that opening her heart was not an easy thing for his best friend, but he did not imagine that it was at this point. It made him sad to imagine the hell she had to go through to get there.  
_"I remember our discussion, just before my cardiac arrest, I remember it until the last word."  
"But, you said that you don't. Why didn't you tell me about it earlier? After all, you had just lived a hell no one could judge you for saying things you regret."  
"Reade, I regret nothing. I was afraid and I was too unstable to start a conversation like this, but I never regretted anything. During the first days, I really had no memory, but the more time passed the flashbacks came back. It was confusing and painful. I took time to accept what had happened and to untangle my thoughts but when it was done I realized that the moment when I regained consciousness in your arms was the only one where I had felt safe. That's why I called you last month after my nightmare. Without even realizing it you are able to make me feel things that I had not felt before and it is terrifying, but it is also really wonderful. The truth Edgar is that it's been a while since I realized that I had feelings for you, a very long time. Only I had not imagined that they could be reciprocal, so I didn't talk even when you asked me to be your wedding witness. All I ever wanted is your happiness. I didn't want to say anything even if it broke my heart. I just thought I was going to die, I really believed it and before it happened I had to be honest. It was totally selfish and I'm sorry,"_ the pretty brunette confessed moved to tears. She had kept her feelings buried for so long that formulating her sentence aloud was painful.  
_"Oh Tasha, if you knew how much I love you. I have always loved you and it is not close to change,"_ Edgar sighed by approaching her. The idea that she went through all her trials, alone, only for him, made him sad. She was her reason to live. Gently he continued his way until their bodies were separated by only a few centimeters. He raised his arm and stroking her cheek with infinite tenderness, pushing a wick of hair behind her ear. Captivated by the intensity of the moment, the Hispanic could not help to support her face against his palm to prolong the contact. Her heart was beating at a hundred per hour. She had never experienced this type of sensation before.  
_"Reade,"_ she whispered anticipation.  
_"You are so wonderful. The worst part is that you don't even realize it. You are the smartest, funny, kind, compassionate and gentle woman I have ever seen. The trials you have experienced made you extremely strong rendering, but you have never lost your heart of gold. You're also incredibly beautiful. Your smile and laughter are enough for me to be happy. I love you, Natasha. I never stopped loving you. Only before you told me I had never believed that such an extraordinary woman could feel something for a man like me. Now, if you authorize me and only if you allow me, I would really like to kiss you."_

Their faces were very close to each other. He would sweat her sweet words while brushing her nose with his. Their breathing mingled, accelerating in perfect sync in the face of the wave of emotions that were traversing them.  
_"You are always a gentleman,"_ the young woman blew deeply touched. So much love and joy at the same time was unprecedented for her but it was so pleasant that Natasha promised to never run away from her feelings. Nothing and no one would prevent her from living her life.  
_"You only deserve the best,"_ the brown head replied observing her as if she was the eighth wonder of the world. Zapata smiled and nodded to give her permission. When she felt her teammate's, lips lay on hers the policewoman stopped thinking. She was capable of nothing but enjoying the moment. Their lips moved in rhythm; his hands were around her waist while she tied hers behind his neck. After a few seconds, their tongues met their kiss became even more sensual and profound. Edgar, meanwhile, had never felt anything like it. Being with Tasha was so natural. They were in osmosis, a perfect harmony that only asked to exist. It was as if they had already spent their lives together. It sounded so fair that he couldn't do anything else but continue. About two minutes later the two young people had to separate themselves for lack of air.  
_"I've dreamed about it for a long time and I must say that I was well below the reality," _the brunette confessed smiling maliciously. They burst out laughing, freed from all frustration and sadness. For the first time since what seemed to be an eternity, there were no threats, no lies or subterfuges. They were just happy.

For a good ten minutes, the duo remained enlaced, observing the lights of the city by exchanging tender kisses and gentle words.  
_"That's what the girls were hiding during the investigation. I had confided in them and even if they tried to convince me to talk to you a lot of times, Jane and Patterson did not want to betray my secret,"_ Natasha announced by to put cards on the table  
_"I understand and for the time it really had nothing to do with your disappearance. They had no reason to tell me without your consent. We've both crossed difficult passes, but we have to walk around and talk about everything. From now on we must be totally honest with each other and no matter what happens we will face it together.  
"It is promised,"_ the pretty brunette smiled by sealing this word with a kiss.

The lovers continued to talk for a few minutes and then decided to go back to join their friends. Hand in hand, they settled by their side making as if nothing was. By seeing them arrive so the merry band could not help exchanging the eyes accomplices. Nevertheless, they made no comment, wishing to respect their private lives.

_"What, no, "we told you" or "you see that we were right"? Sincerely I am disappointed,"_ Zapata teased with humor. They all laughed in an easy going way. None of them knew what the future would reserve. With their craft, they all knew that the horizon would not always be cloudless, but one thing was sure, with so much love and friendship, they could face the whole world.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Once the evening was over new and old friends greeted each other, promising to see each other again quickly. Indeed, after a long time, everyone went home happy to have taken the time to get to know each other. After that goodbye, Reade and Zapata, who were inseparable since they had confessed to their feelings, had gone to the parking near their friends' home to pick up their vehicles. They were currently kissing intensely. The brunette had her back against her car and her hands were clinging to her partner's shoulders. She needed it to not collapse as the sensuality of the moment made her legs flicker. The young man had passed his hands around her waist, under her blouse, taking the opportunity to caress her skin. His delicate movements along her flanks made her crazy.  
_"I do not want this evening to end,"_ Edgar whispered, breathless after moving away to catch his breath.  
_"It does not have to stop, at least not right now," _Tasha said mischievously, slightly dreading that her proposal was too daring.  
_"Your apartment or mine?"_ He questioned her perfectly aware of the implication.  
_"Which is the closest?"_

At this remark, the policeman laughed and took her hand. They got into the car towards his building, which was closer. The ride went off quietly, but it was not an awkward silence. On the contrary, the atmosphere was peaceful and warm. They were good with each other. About fifteen minutes later the two young people arrived at their destination and climbed into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, the young couple began to kiss again. This embrace was much softer. She summed up the unexpressed love and tenderness of all her years. The Hispanic pulled away and placed her hands on both sides of his face while biting her lower lip.  
_"I love you so much, I had never known that before,"_ she confessed while plunging her eyes in his.  
_"I feel exactly the same thing it's incredible," _he replied, bewitched. Hand in hand they went out and headed for the Deputy Director's apartment. He opened the front door, let her pass in front of him, closed the door, turned her around by the wrist and kissed her with a breathtaking passion. After a few minutes, Zapata found herself stashed against the door enjoying the sensation of his lips streaking on the skin of her neck. He cuddled her, whispered sweet words, pinching her skin to the rhythm of her sighs.  
_"Ed',"_ the pretty brunette murmured stunned by so much delicacy and pleasure. Nobody had ever been so attentive to her. Being in the center of attention was new to her but the sensation was exhilarating.  
_"Are you sure?"_ Reade questioned uncertainly. The desire was at its height for the young man. More than once he had dreamed of making love to her, to feel her trembling with pleasure, to make her understand that she was his world, but this moment they were living was far above all his hopes. Only he wanted to make sure his partner was at the same point.  
_"I have never been so certain of my life,"_ the young woman said, moved. She could feel his desire against her. Nevertheless, he was ready to stop everything and put her welfare first. For the first time, she felt totally safe and free to let go.

Tenderly, she put her lips on his while sliding his jacket on the ground. At the same pace, she attacked the buttons on his shirt. Without ceasing to kiss and continuing their stripping they advanced to the room. During the trip, Edgar had removed her jacket and blouse. The two lovers wore only their underwear and their respective pants when they arrived at their destination. With the utmost delicacy, he laid her on his bed and placed himself above her, resting only a part of his weight on her. Reade stepped back a bit and admired her. She was so beautiful that it was unreal. He never imagined having the chance to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and to love her as he had always dreamed. He intended to devote himself entirely to her to show her the extent of his feelings. Tasha was upset by so much lust and she literally melted when he approached her again.

The policeman, unable to restrain his desire any longer, leaned down again and kissed her neck again. The young man had understood that it was her weak point and he was planning to use it. He went back to her ear, sensually tracing a path with his lips, pinching her skin in the process and nibbling her lobe. She was not able to concentrate anymore. The pleasure that he invaded her during simple kisses was much stronger than what she had known before. The brunette quivered anticipation imagining what deepening their embrace could make her feel. Zapata reversed their position and began to explore every part of this body so often desired. She put her mouth on every patch of skin discovered her lover's chest. In turn, his breathing quickened as a result of her caresses and he felt his member tensing even more than it already was. Arriving at the level of his belt she suddenly went up to his face. Their lips were as if they were magnetized, unable to detach themselves so much their contacts were pleasant, intoxicating. They could not stop kissing or touching each other.

They continued their hug for a few minutes, taking the time to discover each other's body and their tender points as Edgar turned her over again, making sure to be on top. He lowered his hands down her sides with unbearable slowness and then unbuttoned her pants applying light pressure on her lower abdomen. Tasha could not hold back a groan as she felt a wave of pleasure rise in her. Completely stunned she felt him down her jeans along her legs and saw him do the same with his. When their intimacies only separated by fine underwear came in contact a groan came out of their mouths. Suddenly the Hispanic felt that he degraded her bra. Seconds later the young man lowered his lips down her neck to her breasts. He nibbled them, licked them, kindled the smallest part of that chest so often desired. He titillated her nipples trained by pleasure, pinching the right, grazing him with the help of his fingers while his lips he kissed the other, cuddled them. Zapata was completely stunned by all her feelings. His caresses, his hands and his mouth on her skin made her crazy.

Reade continued by laying a multitude of kisses along her belly and then went down to her intimacy. He took off her panties and kissed her gently. For several minutes to increase the pleasure with the help of his fingers and his tongue. He introduced a finger into her as his tongue turned around her clit. Seeing her begin to lose control, hearing her cries grow louder, her breathing quicken, the brown-haired added a second and then a third while continuing to rotate them at the same rate, making her completely crazy.  
_"Faster,"_ she begged on the edge of the explosion.  
_"At your orders,"_ he replied, smiling. He accelerated his movements gradually, feeling her lose control. The young woman was in another world. The pleasure radiated all her being and nothing mattered anymore. Her hands were on her lover's neck and all she could do was enjoy.  
_"Oh yes, my god, yes,"_ she began screaming just a minute later. He felt her contract under his fingers and saw her start to tremble with pleasure. She did not take long to reach the ecstasy and orgasm that took hold of her was far more powerful than all she had known. When he saw her relax, the young man came up to kiss her tenderly. For a few minutes, they brought down the temperature, lovingly entwined, continuing with their gentle caresses. Then feeling his erection against her Tasha hastened to take off his underpants to take it in hand. Reade groaned with pleasure at this contact while continuing to caress the body of her beautiful. Knowing that he was not going to hold on for a long time, he spread her legs and silently asked for her approval. He penetrated her slowly and tenderly, then stopped to give her time to adjust to his presence. The pretty brunette moaned feeling him enter her. None of his previous companions had been so gentle and considerate. Usually, they put their pleasure before hers, but it was the opposite. Reade had only eyes for her. He was tender, delicate and attentive. He began to move gently while kissing her and Zapata lost control again. The sensations were exhilarating. The comings and goings began, and Tasha tied her legs around the size of her lover for comfort. They moved in harmony without ever letting go of the look. Edgar could feel the nails of her companion crashing behind his back. The more time passed, the more the fire that animated them became intense. Their movements were messier. Their groans became frank and powerful cries. Their kisses and their looks were filled with love. Soon they no longer resisted and when Edgar felt the intimate walls of his lovers tighten on him he reached the heaven. At the same time, the young woman was transported by her second orgasm. After descending from their cloud, the two young men collapsed next to each other and fell asleep, their mind still clouded by pleasure.

They had waited years before satisfying their impulses, but this night of love was the most incredible they had ever known. It was more than an incredible leg in the air, it was the testimony of their love, their complicity. One thing was certain, that now he would not let anything separate them.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next morning Edgar was, once again, the first to emerge. It was not surprising because his teammate had never been a morning person and he didn't think it would be about to change. The young man still did not realize everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. His impulsiveness had not harmed him in the end. It was quite the opposite. He couldn't believe that a woman as wonderful as Natasha could be in love with him. Nevertheless, the assistant director considered the fact that she must have felt the same way and that this lack of personal confidence had caused them to waste valuable time. Reade bowed his head and watched the woman in his arms, smiling. She was incredibly beautiful. He would never get enough of admiring it. That night had been wonderful, in every way. They had been in perfect communion. Their union, this immeasurable pleasure, had been the testimony of a powerful love that had been repressed for far too long. Turning his head to the alarm clock the African American realized it was time to wake her up if they wanted time to get ready. Delicately he began to make small movements against her skin while depositing a tender kiss in her neck. The pretty brunette began to stir and then opened her eyes with a smile. She turned, passed her arms around her neck and returned her kiss.  
_"Hi,"_ the young man murmured, sticking their brows.  
_"Hi,"_ she replied, closing her eyes, appreciating the sweetness of this awakening. The young couple continued this tender embrace for several minutes.  
_"I love you."  
"I love you too. Ed', that night was really amazing."  
"I definitely agree with you,"_ he said mischievously.  
_"No, but I'm serious. I mean it was really sensational, but that's not what I mean,"_ Tasha said. She was about to start a new sentence when he interrupted her.  
_"I know, me too,"_ Reade said, making her understand that he felt the same way she did. They continued to chat for a while and then got up to prepare breakfast. The young couple ate in a loving way.  
_"We have to come to my house before going to work so that I can change myself and take a couple of things."  
"Yes, and also at Jane and Kurt's to get your car back. Having two cars will be more convenient if you have an investigation. It's not that I want to hide on the contrary, but we have to stay professional."  
"I completely agree don't worry you. We've always worked well together and for nothing in the world, I wouldn't want to ruin it. When we're at work, nothing changes whether your relationship is public or not. We're still acting normally. Sometimes it means we'll disagree. As an assistant director, you will have to make decisions that will not go my way and sometimes we will be on the field in very dangerous situations, but I don't want any special treatment."  
"I promise you that. What happened yesterday will never happen again. I let my anxiety take over and although I have absolutely no regrets about what happened afterward I did not make the right decision."_  
_"I would also have been terrified if it were you, but if it had to happen again if one of us is injured or goes on a risky mission, we talk about it, we communicate,"_ the Hispanic suggested, stealing a kiss. They were now in the kitchen, doing the dishes. Talking about their feelings and their situation so openly was unprecedented for them but very comforting. All that they had gone through, all the trials and sorrows but also of happiness and joy had led them at that moment. They felt stronger than ever.

Happy to have put things right, they got ready in a good mood and then left for the young woman's apartment. When they got out of the elevator they could see her young neighbor in good company.  
_"No, but I hallucinate it's about damn time."  
"What's going on?"_ Edgar questioned intrigued.  
_"You see the man in the khaki jacket kissing Amanda,"_ Tasha began, smiling mischievously.  
_"Yes, why, do you know him?"_ He continued unable to distinguish more detail at this distance. They moved slowly.  
_"If you consider that it is my little brother you can say that,"_ the brunette explained. Reade looked at her and smiled mischievously. Once she arrived in front of the new couple, she slit her throat. They immediately separated genes.  
_"Hey, sister, how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine and you're fine, too, as far as I can see,"_ she teased kindly. Amanda and the policeman laughed at the verbal jousting.  
_"Effectively it's fine. It's not that I'm bored, but I'm going to be late so goodbye,"_ Luke retorted, kissing the blonde slightly.  
_"See you later. You and I have a girl's night out very quickly,"_ she whispered to the student.  
_"Yes, I confirm," _the young woman replied, looking at her accompanist in a strong manner. They laughed and then left on their own.

Just before going to work, seeing that the two friends were busy, the young Hispanic took apart his sister's boyfriend.  
_"You really seem like a good person and you seem to care about her so I wouldn't dwell. Only Tasha has gone through hell far too many times so even if I have absolutely nothing against you if you hurt her I wouldn't be so nice."  
"I understand, but you don't have to worry. I am deeply in love with her and I want to spend my life with her. For nothing in the world, I would make her suffer,"_ Edgar said perfectly understanding.  
_"I see that. In this case, I can go to work peacefully,"_ Luke concluded before politely greeting his interlocutor. He was happy to see that his older sister had come across someone good. She had finally found the peace she deserved.  
_"What did he say to you?"_ Zapata asked, returning a few minutes later after recovering everything she needed.  
_"Just what any self-respecting brother would have said."  
"I see."_

The pretty brunette rolled her eyes and smiled touched. They then went to their colleagues to retrieve the car left the day before and went to work. The day passed quietly. The investigation they had to solve was routine for such a successful team. Between interrogations, searching for evidence, chattering, and lunch between girl animated with crisp details none of the agents saw the time past. Natasha and Jane even did their best to get Patterson to accept the dinner invitation of a young technician, Lincoln. Once the paperwork was completed and the time of return, everyone left on their own. The computer scientist went for a drink with Rich and Boston. The young couple went to dinner in the city and ended the evening with a bath in love and then they fell asleep peacefully.

As for the newlyweds, they went home, ready to make a meal in love.  
_"I'm really excited about Reade and Zapata. They looked so happy today. I find it very impressive that they manage to balance professional and private life so easily,"_ Jane began by putting the plates on the table.  
_"Honestly, it doesn't surprise me more than that. They have been working managing their feelings for years and the only frictions they had were due to their frustrations and not to how they felt. It's been going on for a long time before you got on the team."  
"That's right. You're not wrong. At last, they seemed really soothed. I wouldn't know how to describe it, but I'm glad everything's okay. I feel like everything is working out for all of us."  
"I can tell you how they feel because I felt the same way when you came into my life. I have always been quite happy with my work, my friends and my family. Only when I met you it was as if I had found the last piece of the puzzle. Reade and Zapata have always managed to maintain a balance but today they are more than happy. They are finally complete,"_ Weller concluded, embracing her.  
_"I love you and I want to start a family,"_ the brunette suddenly declared more in love than ever.  
_"Wait, are you serious?"  
"Absolutely you're my other half Kurt, as much as I'm yours and kids would be a bonus but that would be perfect. I want to give Bethany brothers and sisters."_

With a smile on his face, he leaned over to his wife and kissed her passionately. Coming from a dysfunctional family with a tumultuous childhood, like all the members of this team, being married, having children and loving home was all that he had always dreamed of. They were fully happy. They all were, and when She closed her eyes that night Jane thought that no matter how hard it was, everything would be fine because they were full. They had all found their missing pieces.


	29. Chapter 27: epilogue

**Chapter 27**

_6 months later_

Several months had passed since Tasha returned to work and almost a year since her abduction. The young woman had recovered well from this ordeal. Everything was going well for the team members and their loved ones. Jane was four months pregnant. With Kurt, they were thrilled even if the brunette had difficulty staying away from the field. Patterson had started dating a young technician she met a few months ago. There was love in the air in the New York office because even Rich and Boston had decided to stop their little games. They were now together. Despite the preconceived ideas, they remained very discreet about their relationship. This phenomenon was not only valid for the big apple because Cupid had also struck in Philadelphia with Kick and Bishop. Finally, to the delight of the young Hispanic, her boyfriend had offered to come and live with him three months earlier. She had accepted with pleasure. The only thing that had saddened her slightly was that she would no longer live near her protégé. Nevertheless, she knew that everything would be fine for the student who was having the perfect love with the youngest of her brothers.

Everything has been going well for a few months. Despite the large amount of work, they had managed to find their rhythm. The team had just completed a rather grueling investigation. It took them several weeks to gather enough evidence to stop a terrorist cell. Only the operation had gone off the rails and they had come under enemy fire. Fortunately, the duo of computer scientists had been able to send them reinforcements and they all returned home unharmed. It was late and almost the whole team had returned. Only Reade and Zapata were still in the office. After finishing the administrative position of assistant director, he went in search of his girlfriend. The policeman found her on the roof to observe peacefully the view they had of Manhattan.

_"Is everything okay?" _He asked, embracing her. Her back was against his torso and she had her head resting in the hollows of his shoulder, taking advantage of the warmth of that embrace. He laid a slight kiss on her neck making her sigh with contentment.  
_"I'm fine. It was just a horribly long and exhausting day. All I want now is a hot bath in your company, Chinese food, and our bed."  
"It sounds incredibly good."  
"It was rough today,"_ Tasha remarked, smiling faintly. They were able to separate private and professional life. Nevertheless, situations of impending deaths such as those they had just experienced were always very difficult. The fear of losing the other was more present than ever and now that they had finally found peace, it had become inconceivable.  
_"That's right,"_ he nodded, dipping his right hand in his pocket. Discreetly he touched a small blue velvet box that he had been keeping for a month. A box that her mother had given him as soon as she had the opportunity to meet her son's girlfriend, convinced that they were made for each other. From that day on he hesitated, looking for the right time, the right way, constantly wondering if it was not too fast. Edgar loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. He was sure of it. Only they had only been together for six months. It seemed as crazy as right.  
_"We're going home."_

She began to leave, but the African American remained there, immersed in his thoughts. When he saw her turn around, smiling, radiant and more beautiful than ever Reade stopped hesitating. Hurriedly he walks up to her and kisses her with a devouring passion. It was intense, tender and stunning. It was a breathtaking kiss.  
"I love you," the young man whispered, straying, laying his forehead against her own. Zapata plunged her eyes into those of her boyfriend, disturbed by her behavior but also still stunned by the intensity of the moment.  
_"Hey, I love you too. You know that."  
"Yes, of course, I do. Well, that's not what I'm getting at. I love you and I want to spend my life by your side,"_ he began nervously. After a deep breath, he took the box out of his pocket and put a knee to the ground. Realizing what was going on the brunette put her hand over her mouth, moved.  
_"Edgar,"_ Natasha said, sobbing in her voice.  
_"Tash' the very first time I saw you I knew you weren't like the others. The more I got to know you, the more I realized how wonderful and unique you were. It took us a while to realize what we wanted even when everyone knew about it for us. A month ago, my mother gave me this ring. It was barely two hours after she met you. She knew right away that you were made for me. One thing is for sure is that I can't imagine my life without you. Since I have I have not stopped wondering how or when but today I realized that it did not matter. It's true that it's only been six months and it seems crazy, but I love you. I love you more than my own life. I love you more than I could say, so Natasha as crazy as it sounds do you want to marry me?" Edgar proposed by opening the velvet box to unveil a beautiful gold ring mounted with a sapphire. Tasha couldn't speak. She was so moved by this statement that she could no longer think coherently. Delicately she nodded and wiped away her tears.  
"I grant you it is madness, but I do not care. Nothing would make me happier than to become your wife," _she replied, making him stand up. He passed the ring to her finger and got up to kiss her tenderly. For nearly eight years they had searched in vain. Now that they had finally found each other he would never let her go again.

_8 months later_

For several months the happy young couple prepared their wedding in good spirits. They juggled their private lives with their work brilliantly. On the side of their friends, Jane and Kurt were parents of a little Roman. The three-month-old boy was named after his now deceased uncle. Patterson and Lincoln were always perfectly in love. The young woman had dropped the back gates she had built to protect herself. Rich and Boston were always at the same point, happy and in love, spending their time bickering around while playing tricks on their teammates. We were now a month away from the wedding. Everything was ready. They had chosen a small church and a reception room for a romantic and intimate wedding with only their loved one. Jane, Patterson, Karen, Amanda, and Rosa also went to a store to help their friend choose the perfect dress for that famous day. Still, as close to her former mentor the beautiful Hispanic had invited her to her wedding as well as her entire team without whom she could not have been alive and live this incredible day.

It was a Friday night. The week had been quiet so they would not work the next day. Tasha had gone home first, leaving her boyfriend to finish the paperwork quietly. She had behaved strangely all day.  
_"Honey, I am home. Are you feeling better?"_ Reade asked as he entered the living room. There he found his fiancé sitting on the couch looking thoughtful.  
_"Hey, did your meeting go well?"  
"Nothing special, it was just the usual administration. You're sure everything's fine because you've been looking like you've been somewhere else for a few days"  
"Yes, everything is fine don't worry. I've been a little sick lately, but I feel better. Besides, going through the pharmacy I came across something for the twins. It's on the counter. How do you feel about that?"_ the brunette asked hesitantly. She watched him get up and open the bag anxiously. Unaware of what he was going to learn Edgar pulled out two t-shirts and observed the inscription. He was in shock. One was purple, the other blue and white it was written "best cousin in the world".  
"_Wait it's serious? Are you really sure about that?"_ He interrogated her with a draft.  
_"I am absolutely certain of that. That's why I haven't been feeling well the last few days."  
"I can't believe it. It's wonderful,"_ he said, hugging her. He made her turn with joy several times.  
_"I know. I still can't realize. The worst part is that I'm really happy but also incredibly scared."  
"You don't have to be. You'll see everything's going to be fine. We're going to have a baby, and everything will be fine," _Edgar reassured aware of her concerns. He knew Natasha wanted children because they'd already discussed it. Only he knew her well enough to know that her chaotic childhood would make her doubt her abilities.  
_"Do you think I'd be a good mother?"  
"You'd be perfect. I'm sure and this baby will be the luckiest baby in the world to have you."_

The parents-to-be passionately embraced the heights of happiness. They finally had all that they had always wanted, a family together

_1 month later_

Since Tasha had made the great discovery a lot had happened. She was now two months pregnant and no longer doing field operations. The young woman was content with interrogations, profiling, and data analysis. She was very bored but did not complain because this rest was for a good cause, a wonderful cause that made them both happy. The brunette had also seen her loved ones find happiness. Patterson and Lincoln had moved in together, as had Amanda, now a Columbia graduate with honors, and Luke. Little Roman was one year old and was happy for his parents and his big sister Bethany.

The wedding day had finally arrived. The whole team, their two families, a few colleagues, Franck, and his collaborators were gathered in a small church outside the city. The music rings out. The Hispanic advanced towards the hotel on the arm of the oldest of her brothers. She wore a long white dress, strapless, adorned with pearls and lace. The shape perfectly matched its curves. The young woman beamed with joy. She was more beautiful than ever. When he saw her Reade felt his heart accelerate. He spent the ceremony admiring her with bright eyes of love. They did not leave their eyes, absorbed by the intensity of the moment.  
_"Edgar William Reade do you want to take Natasha Marie Zapata as your wife?"_ The priest asked with a smile.  
_"Yes, I do."  
"Natasha Marie Zapata do you want to take Edgar William Reade as your husband?" _He repeated when he looked at the bride.  
_"Yes, I do."_ _  
"By the powers vested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride."_

The young man did not pray and delicately placed his lips on his wife's, making sure to pass on all the love he felt in this kiss. To the applause of their friends, they headed towards the exit but towards their future, a future full of promise, joy, and love.

_7 months later_

_"I can't believe I'm an uncle again,"_ Luke says as he enters the hospital, hand in hand with his girlfriend.  
_"I know. It's really great. Besides, you saw the pictures. The little one is so adorable. At the same time, it's not surprising," _Amanda replied just as cheerfully.  
_"It is true that she is beautiful. Do you think we should talk to them now?"  
"I don't think so. I want to tell everyone as much as you do, but this is their moment. We should wait for a few days."_  
_"Yes, you're right. It's just that I'm so glad you agreed. I want all my loved ones to know that I am going to marry the most wonderful woman in the world,"_ the young chef explained, bringing her to him to kiss her. They exchanged a tender kiss and then returned to the hospital room.

_"Hello, sweetheart, how do you feel?"_ The blond asked, hugging her friend.  
_"I'm exhausted and I feel like I've been under a bus, but everything is perfect,"_ Tasha replied in  
her hospital bed. She was pale and seemed really tired but radiant with happiness.  
_"We are glad to hear that everything went well and where is the little wonder?"_ Her brother asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
_"She's here with her daddy. The nurses had some routine examinations to perform. They said you were the cutest baby and in excellent health. You're strong and beautiful like your mama,"_ Edgar babbled as he arrived with the little girl in his arms, unable to take his eyes off her as he was so much in heaven.  
_"That's great. Come on, my heart. You're going to meet Aunt Amanda and Uncle Luke,"_ the beautiful brunette continued, taking the child in her arms. She cradled her daughter, whispering sweet words to her. The child was a perfect mix of her two parents: brown, dull-skinned, with haunting brown eyes and a smile to fall to the ground. The second couple watched her marvel.  
_"So, you didn't want to tell us on the phone. What is her name?"  
"Guys, this is Ava Karen Reade."  
"It's beautiful. She's beautiful,"_ Amanda says.  
_"It's true that we did a good job on this one,"_ Zapata joked touched.  
_"I have no merit, my love. You're the one who did everything,"_ her husband tenderly said, kissing her.

For almost an hour the two couples chatted, ecstatic in front of the child, and the younger ones decided it was time to leave.  
_"By the way, we appreciate the attention, but you didn't have to hide your engagement. This is great news, so you should let everyone know."  
"Tash', how can you know?"_ She questioned her bewitched friend.  
"The ring, darling, if you want to wait for a little before talking about it don't wear the ring," the young woman said with a laugh.  
_"All our congratulations,"_ Edgar added with a smile.  
_"Thank you,"_ they breathed before leaving.  
_"Hey, everything's fine?"_ The deputy director questioned her a few minutes later when he saw her crying.  
_"Everything is absolutely perfect don't worry. It's just that everything is going very well for everyone and I'm really very happy, much more than I could express it in words. In addition, the nurses said that over the next few days I was going to be even more intake on hormones than during my pregnancy."_

The young man laid a delicate kiss on her forehead, put Ava in her cradle and lay down beside her, tenderly hugging her. Exhausted they fell asleep immediately happier than ever.

_3 years later_

Three long and happy years had passed since the birth of little Ava. A lot had happened for the FBI team in the New York office, and not just. First Patterson and Lincoln were married. They had adopted an Indian girl named Kala three years earlier and she was now pregnant with a little boy. Then, in addition to Avery, Bethany, and Roman, Jane and Weller had welcomed a little boy named Aiden. Allison and Connor had moved to suburban New York to get Kurt closer to his daughter. The beautiful blended family was happier than ever even though the organization was in order to manage this tribe. Rich and Boston were also married. They were also considering adopting a baby. Finally, the Reade family was celebrating their first daughter's three-year anniversary today when the second, Hope, had just taken one a few weeks earlier. Kick and Bishop were also married in Philadelphia. The whole team had been invited, the agents of the two cities have become very friendly. Amanda and Luke had been together almost two years earlier and were considering starting a family. The young Hispanic ran a famous restaurant and the pretty blonde was part of a large firm known for its class actions against big business as well as its victim assistance department.

They were all gathered in Edgar and Natasha's house to celebrate the little girl's birthday. The day passed in joy and good humor around a barbecue.

_"Before we bring the gift I would like to make a toast. A little over five years ago I thought I was going to die. I had absolutely no vision for the future and I could never have imagined that I would be so happy. So, thank you because it's all thanks to you. You never gave up even when I was ready to do it. Today we celebrate our daughter's three years with her little sister and such a large family. I would like us to toast to all that we have been through, to those we have lost, but above all to everything we have today,"_ Zapata said before raising her glass.  
_"To our family,"_ her husband added, doing the same. They joined them all and then the brunette went to get the birthday present. On her way back she looked at the small group, tenderly. Never in her childhood would she have imagined such happiness but today she was serene. Whatever happens, no matter how hard life would put them in their paths again they were a family, without them she would have disappeared. Today she felt more alive than ever.


End file.
